Third Time's The Charm
by BookWormAndProudOfIt
Summary: I know this has been done a lot, but the idea has been running around in my head. Basically the Cullen's adopt and as usual trouble follows.   Rated T just in case. Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys sorry it took so long to get back, another idea popped in my head while I was working on this, so I started working on it. Anyway, I'm done editing this story, and hopefully I'll have another one up soon. So…enjoy.**_

_**Anyway this is my first fanfic, thought I should warn you. I know this has been done a lot, but I've had this idea for a bit. Basically the Cullen's adopt a human, and she has a troubled past. Oh and as usual trouble follows. Oh I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. All I own in OC**_

Normal POV

_"Please no," I begged. "Please don't," Tears began to stream down my face, and I desperately wiped them away. I began to shiver and hugged myself, glancing over my shoulder. Thunder shook the house and lightning lit up the sky, casting eerie shadows on the walls. A chill went up my spine as the laugh from hell rose up from the shadows. "Please don't please," I pleaded. I started to cry harder as he grabbed my arm. _

My eyes shot open, my breath came in gasps. My eyes darted around the room, taking in the two other sleeping girls, the dresser we…they shared and the small closet. Everything looked normal; let me tell you right now that looks could be deceiving. I pulled my hoodie around me tighter around me and laid back down. Trying to relax as much as possible, though failing, the dream replayed over and over in my head. I shivered as I felt his grip on my arm. It's like phantom pain, it's not there yet you feel it every second of every day

After laying there for a while, and not falling back to sleep; stupid brain. I silently got up, grabbed a pair of jeans, a clean tank, light jacket, and my bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom me and 10 other girls shared give or take. Oh yah, did I forget to mention that I'm currently staying at The Adoption Center of Choice in Las Vegas, Nevada. Gotta love Vegas all the heat, hookers and shattered hopes you could want. Actually the Strip is cool at night, you just gotta know which places to avoid, and where they'll let a fifteen year old play poker. But seriously Vegas is one awesome place, if you know when to quit otherwise, you're going to have a very hard time getting home and a very pissed off wife. Enough with me preaching though.

Basically me and about 50ish other orphans live here, waiting to be shipped off to some other adoption place, to get sent to a foster house or to get adopted. None of those options are good, the only good one is once you hit 18 you can leave this place. Most of us are here for one reason, someone didn't want us. Either it was your parents didn't want you, your relatives didn't want you, or you're parents couldn't afford a kid so they dropped you off somewhere. Though if you're really unusual your folks are gone and their trying to locate a family member who might take you in, and your just waiting the search out here. Like I said though that's unusual.

Anyway we all live here, in this little four story building that's an old casino that's been converted. By we I mean boys and girls ranging from 3 to 17, who just either can't wait to get adopted, mostly the younger ones, and the ones who can't wait to get out of this place, us older ones who don't get adopted. All those things you hear about how crappy the System is, there all true and if you've heard that the System ain't so bad it's a freakin lie! Most homes aren't as great as you think, there's no loving family who want to adopt us just out of the goodness of their hearts, 'cept maybe for some of the younger kids. Most of the adopters just want the check that the government gives them each month to help pay for our "cost" **(A/N I don't know for sure if the government does that. I just remember seeing on a Law and Order SVU episode some adoptive family got paid 8000 a month per kid.)** So now that I've finished my little speech about the System and Vegas, let's move on shall we?

Hopping in the shower first, I let the water relax my muscle as much as they would, and hoped that it would wash the dream down the drain. I closed my eyes to avoid looking at me. Awesome self-confidence. I sighed, knowing if I stayed in too long everyone would get pissed that there wouldn't be enough hot water for everyone, I washed up quickly and got out. I pulled on the mud-ingrained jeans which had a hole in the knee and the bottom stitched piece thing had literally come off on both legs. Next came the worn, faded blue tank over my bra. Have you noticed I like blue?

I pulled a brush through my ordinary run of the mill brown hair chin length hair, though some blond highlights had helped, so guess it wasn't exactly run of the mill. Thank you Wal-Mart. Dark blue eyes sprinkled with green that came and went as it chose, stood out against my pale skin. Water dripped from my hair and highlighted the scars that lived on my face and neck. Most were faint, just little white lines that you couldn't really see unless you looked close enough, or whenever I took a shower. There were some that were newer, still slightly pick, that were easier to see. I shivered as the baggage that came with it surfaced.

After pulling the hoodie on, I made my way back to the room I was staying in, and pulled out a camo hat out of my bag that had the Ford symbol on it. I twisted my hair up and pulled the hat on, pushing my bangs that came down a little past my eyes to the side. Now I basically "looked like a boy", courtesy of the Wal-Mart checkout person. Note the sarcasm. I dug my iPod out of my bag putting one ear bud in and slipping it in my jean pocket. I know what you're thinkin' how can an orphan whose flat broke afford an IPod? For one I can't, and second it's one of the few thing I had from my other life, or in other words before I ended up here. Explain that later, if I remember. Memory sucks.

The house was still asleep when I made my way to the kitchen, grabbed a pop-tart and slid out the backdoor. Despite the early hour the air was already sticky and hot, and sweat broke out on my sleeve covered arms. Stupid desert. Yeah, I know it's weird to be wearing a jacket in the middle of the desert during the day, but I've got my reasons. Gravel, sparse mostly dead desert grass and blacktop littered the ground. The Adoption Center of Choice was a couple miles from the Strip, but the noise still reached here. Houses, and other buildings surrounded us, and half of the people that lived here, I swear were creepers. Yet I still walked down these streets alone, and sometimes at night…I'm just askin to get kidnapped ain't I? Oh well, whatever it was the only way to…anywhere

Like right now I walked down the creeper filled street, shoveling the food in my mouth, coming up on the small shopping area that was stationed out here. All it was really was a Wal-mart, a McDonalds, a Wendy's, a barbers and a JC Penny's all located in a little strip mall. People were already out and about, scurrying around like ants on a mission. Merging with the crowd, I made my way to the Wal-Mart strolling through the book and CD section. A couple new releases caught my eye, but I had no money, so they'd stay on the shelves.

After hanging around the store I scurried out of there, when I caught a worker following me, probably thinking I was a thief. Despite the fact that by some miracle it had clouded over while I'd been inside, I think it was probably the first time in a 100 years, the temp was probably in the high 80's with the index making it feel like it was near 100, so I hurriedly made my way back the Adoption Center. Passing out was not on my list of things to do today. People kept giving me weird looks that asked is she crazy? Of course I would too if I were them. I kinda stuck out in my jeans and jacket compared to their shorts and tanks.

The house was a buzz when I arrived; kids were running around like chickens without their heads, babbling this and that. Four cars sat parked in the parking lot and boy were they nice. A deep red BMW convertible sat next to a canary yellow Porsche (holy crap!), which was parked next to a grey/silver Mercedes, and lastly was a silver Volvo. **(A/N I don't know if these are all the right colors their just the ones in the movies and on SM's Website. The cars are right)** Holy crap! Whoever these people are they are living high up on the ladder, and since all the cars were parked together I assumed they were all the same family. How many were there?

I pushed my way through the large gossiping mob that was gathered around the back door and porch that had been built on a couple years back. I just wanted to get to the freakin back door, but somehow I ended up at the railing at the front of the mob.

Now that I think about it, I could have just gone through the front door.

I think my mouth dropped. Sitting on the deck was the most hottest and gorgeous teens I'd ever seen. There were three guys and four girls, and they just screamed perfect in every way possible. Didn't like them. Bunch of rich folks who probably thought they were all that. My mom always said don't judge a book by its cover, but I think that just went in one ear and out the other.

The first guy I saw was freakin huge, he had muscles bigger than my head. Dag-on. Definitely don't want to meet him in a dark alley. He had curly black hair and smooth, pale skin; I couldn't tell what color his eyes were from where I was. He had a giant grin on his face which made him look like a little kid, and a _little_ less scary. Sitting next to him was a girl who would make the prettiest model look like a creepy, hairy spider. She had long, wavy, blond hair, and the same smooth, pale skin like the guy. If fact they all had smooth, pale skin. She screamed stuck up insert 5 letter word here. What with the way she looked at us, like we were lower than dirt, and the fact she oozed don't want to be here. It was pretty easy to see how she was an insert five letter word here

The next girl was literally bouncing up and down. Even sitting you could tell she was shorter than average, kinda pixie like. She had short spiky black hair that worked for her. She seemed excited, which would explain the bouncing. Sitting next to her was a tall, thin, curly blond haired guy who looked funny kinda, like he was in pain. He seemed tense, like he was waiting for something to happen. Wonder what his problem was. Note the sarcasm.

A guy with disheveled bronze hair that looked like he just crawled out of bed sat bouncing his leg. Like the other guy he was tall and skinny, though not as skinny, as the blond haired guy. Like the rest of his family he was freakin hot though, personally I thought the blond guy was way hotter. But who cares what I think. He seemed eh I don't know. A girl with medium dark brown hair sat next to him, she was, like the rest extremely, almost inhumanly gorgeous. Next to her sat a little girl about 7ish. She had curly bronze hair like the third guy, and she had the cuteness factor of being a little kid in play. She was looking around curiously, and waving at a couple of the stalkers gathered at the railing.

How do they not notice these creepers? Seriously? It's not like they're being inconspicuous about their gawking.

What the heck they doin' here anyway? This ain't like some hideout where they can get drunk and smoke pot. This ain't exactly some famous place either, the only way you have a chance of findin here, is if you google for an orphanage near Vegas.

I felt someone's elbow push sharply into my back, and I shoved back, but it just got worse. Sighing, knowing there was no way I could get back to the other side of this huddle; I put a hand on the railing and hauled myself over. As soon as my feet were on the deck a silence fell behind me, and the family of hot folks looked at me.

_**I**_ _**know it's a weird place to leave off but I could go on forever so… please review I don't care if you tell me good or bad just hit that little button below. Please**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stephanie Meyer owns everything *sigh* unfortunately. I only own O/C. I know y'all already know who the 'mysterious people are' I thought I might need to explain why they are adopting a human.**_

_(A few days earlier)_

Carlisle POV

I had just walked in when Alice appeared in front of me, literally bouncing up and down. I think she actually managed to hit the ceiling.

"Please say yes. Please, please, please, please," she begged.

I laughed. "What am I supposed to say yes to?"

"Adopting." Startled I turned and looked at her. Esme and Jasper appeared in the living room. "She's human," she told with a dramatic sigh.

"Why do adopt him?" Esme asked.

"I'm not sure. I saw her for a second, and us… well Carlisle signing some papers." She shrugged, "So can we please?" she dragged out the "e".

My wife gave me a confused look, Jasper shook his head; we'd talk later it said.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked, cautiously making sure I didn't decide so Alice wouldn't see.

She nodded with interest, her eyes shining. "At The Adoption Center of Choice in Las Vegas, Nevada." **(A/N that's an actual adoption place)**

"Las Vegas? We're going to Vegas?" Emmett barreled through the door, looking exactly like a little kid on Halloween. Edward, Bella and Renesmee followed him in. "YES!"

"No we're not going to Vegas…as of right now," I added, after a look from Alice.

"Awww why not?" Emmett whined.

I sighed.

"Yah Carlisle why not?" Alice mimicked.

"Wait why do we have to adopt this girl? Is she… like us?" Esme asked.

"No. I don't know. All I saw was a glimpse of her, and a sign that read The Adoption Center of Choice."

"Is there anything…different about her?" Jasper quietly asked.

Alice shook her head. "Not from what I saw. Maybe I'll get something later if a certain someone says yes." She glared at me, before her eyes glaze over for a second before she blinked and smiled. Any human would have just thought she was zoning out, but we knew.

"Actually there is something. I can't tell though, it's hidden. I can't tell when we find out either."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"I don't know," she pouted, not liking her "sight" being foggy. Jasper chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

I sighed again. "You saw all of us?"

"Ya!" she squealed, clapping, before coming over to hug me. "You won't regret it," she whispered so only I could hear.

"But he didn't say yes or no," Renesmee pointed out. I'd forgotten she was here.

"But I saw him saying yes." She bounced around. "Oh what am I going to pack? I don't know how she'll…" Jasper steered her upstairs as she rambled on.

"Yes! Vegas here we come!" Emmett punched the air.

"Fine, but you're the one who has to tell Rosalie that were adopting a human," Edward muttered.

Emmett froze and looked at him in horror. "What?" he squeaked. His face and the fact that my bear of a son just squeaked like a mouse made me chuckle. "No! She'll make me sleep on the couch for the rest of my life."

_**Good? Bad? Any and all reviews would be awesome :) See that little button below do me a favor a click on it please. Oh if anyone could tell me how to get the little lines that separate the story from this message that'd be awesome**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yah! I got my first two reviews :). Thank you CullenLina and **_**Khaos-is-my-middle-name****. Y'all made my day.**

_**As usual I own nothing, Stephanie Meyer does. Darn!**_

_**All I own is OC and residents of the Adoption center. **_

_As soon as my feet were on the deck a silence fell behind me, and the family of hot folks looked at me. _

Normal POV

I turned to stare at the gawkers and raised an eyebrow at them. Some of them had surprised looks, while others were looking at me like I was crazy.

"And y'all call me a freak," I muttered. I shivered under the family's gaze, and turned a little so I could see them a bit. The big guy had a big, goofy grin on his face, while the little spiky haired one was basically bouncing up and down in her chair. My stomach did flip flops just lookin at her. The blond haired one was glaring at me like I was a piece of trash. I glared back at her, daring her to do something. She turned with a scowl, and I rolled my eyes, moving to go inside. A gush of AC hit me like a wave as soon as the door was shut; praise the guy who invented air conditioning.

After snatching a water bottle from the fridge, I headed upstairs, throwing myself on the bed and turning my music up. I closed my eyes and took a couple deep breaths trying to relax.

_You can have a lot of fun in a New York minute, but there's some things you can't do inside those city limit. Ain't no closing time. Ain't no cover charge. Just country boys and girls gettin' down on the farm _

Tim McGraw danced through my head, as a slight breeze from the AC brushed the drab, old white curtains that covered the windows. My mind wandered somewhere between here and somewhere that wasn't…here? Pieces of the nightmares that ruled me drifted into my head causin' me to startle awake, my heart pounding. A creak on the stairs made me jump at least a good foot, before the door opened and Mrs. Grey stuck her head in.

Mrs. Grey, who was in her mid-fifties, was the head person of the Adoption Center. Her grey-streaked blond hair was pulled back into a tight bun, as her dark green eyes pierced me. She curled a finger at me then left, I followed with a sigh. Now what? She stood by the door waiting, her arms folded across her chest. She towered over me by at least half a foot, I was about 5'5 with her being about 5'11. After pulling the ear buds out, shutting my music off and stuffing the IPod in my pocket. I glanced up at her, waitin for her to answer my unspoken question of why she called me out here.

"Follow me please." She went down the stairs and turned the corner.

Great answer.

I followed her with a sigh, wonderin what I did this time. I had a habit of getting into trouble though mostly it was her just tellin me to quit lookin like I was pissed 24/7. Ain't my fault, I can't change my face, no matter how much I want to. She stood by her office door which was closed, tapping her foot impatiently. I followed her in and saw the second group of most gorgeous people I'd seen in my whole life, the first only being a little while ago.

A man who looked about mid-twenty's, early thirty's at the most and that was highly unlikely, sat in one of the chairs facing Mrs. Grey's desk. God dang he looked like a freakin model, just like the rest. He had blond hair, it almost looked golden and pale skin like the earlier group. Were they all related? No way. He was too young. He looked nice, despite the strange color eyes; they were a strange bronze/gold.

Sitting next to him was a woman with heart-shaped face and caramel hair. She also looked no older than late twenty's. Okay there is no way that those teens from earlier are their kids. She had pale skin like the rest and the same strange bronze/golden eyes. She also could put every model to shame, but she had a motherly look to her.

Mrs. Grey went and sat behind her desk while I took the chair on the right of the woman. They smiled at me and I managed to give them a ghost of smile, before folding my hands in my lap and starting to bounce my leg.

"Jamie?" Mrs. Grey questioned. I lifted my head slightly. "This is Dr. Cullen,"

_He's a doctor? Nuh-uh_.

, "and his wife, Mrs. Cullen. Their interesting in adopting you."

My eye brows shot up in surprise. I stared at them, and then back at Mrs. Grey. I glanced behind me to see if maybe there was another kid named Jamie behind me. Nope nobody. I turned back to them.

"Me? Of allllll the kids here. You wanna adopt me?" I questioned. They nodded; they were staring at me like I'd just asked the stupidest question in the world. Probably thought I was. I shook my head, and mumbled "Sorry, just uh..." I uselessly animated something with my hands. You know how some people do that when they don't know what to say, join the club. Mr. Cullen chuckled, and his wife smiled.

"Yes, we'd like to adopt you. If you'd want to come and live with us that is?" Mr. Cullen told.

"Um… okay?"

"If you need to think about it, we can come back tomorrow if you want," Mrs. Cullen suggested gently.

I shook my head. "No it's just, I don't know," I waved my hands again. I will tell you right now I do this a lot, I don't know why I just do. "Umm sure I guess I'd like to be part of your family…if you want me too that is," I told

"Of course we want you too." Mrs. Cullen told and they both smiled.

"Uhh…okay then. Now what?" Unlike others, mostly the younger ones, I wasn't jumping up and down, happiness pouring off of me. I was wondering what the catch was, if they, just like the rest, just wanted to adopt me for the money. If they would be like one of the family's that just locked you in a room and ignored you. 'Cource that's considered a "good"-bad home, some of the homes you get sent to make the ones you came from look like paradise.

"Now you go and meet the rest of their family, while they fill out some paper-work." Mrs. Grey practically threw me out the door before I could get a word out.

_Rest of their family? They're like freakin twenty. What family could they have?_ The image of the hot teens on the deck crossed my mind. _No way. _ I moved through the house to the back door, and cast a glance out. They were still sittin out there.

And so were the gawkers. Holy crap. Do they even know how freakin creepy and stalkerish they are. The little girl was sittin of the steps with some of the younger kids, talking. Now I felt like a freakin creeper. I grabbed another water bottle from the fridge, walked outside and leaned against the railing.

All-the Cullen family?- cast a glance at me, before I looked down, after taking a swig of the water. The sun beat down, as the heat rose up from the ground, literally. I slipped off my sweat, soaked shoes, and took another swig of water. God it was hot today. Probably in the mid 90's.

_I gotta go inside soon 'fore I pass out. That'd be embarrassin' 'specially if their my new "family" _

Already sweat was soaking into my hair, and dripping into my eyes. I wiped my face off and chugged the rest of the water.

"Excuse me," I looked down to see the little girl from the family standing by me. "Why are you wearing a jacket? Aren't you hot?"

"Uhh…" What could I say? Dang. It ain't exactly like I could say I was cold, dang.

"I'm sorry. Is she bothering you?" The disheveled bronze hair guy was standing in front of me. I noticed that like the Cullen couple he also had the same strange bronze/golden eyes.

_There's no way. There's now freakin way they're related_

I shook my head. "No, she's fine." I put a smile on.

He smiled back, nodded, and then gave me a weird look. He forced a smile before walking, more, like gliding actually, back over to his family. I glanced at them funny, and noticed that the one pixie like girl had a funny look on her face, almost like she was zoned out. The rest were kinda huddled together, I saw their lips moving, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

A light fuzz filled my mind, and goose bumps broke out on my arms. I shook my head, and wiped my arms and face off. The little girl was still standing next to me, talking to one of the many residents of the Center. They were still here? Why don't that surprise me. I tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up at me. I noticed that unlike the rest of them, she wasn't as pale and her eyes were a medium, almost chocolate brown.

"Umm…who are them?" I pointed to the family.

"That's my family," she told.

"Oh…what's y'all's name?" I asked.

"Well I'm Renesmee, and that's Edward and Bella," she pointed to the disheveled hair guy and the girl with brown hair, "and that's Jasper and Alice," she had pointed to the pixie girl and the guy with blond hair, "and that's Emmett and Rosalie." She pointed to the big guy and the blond hair girl.

"Edward is so hot don't you think?" I heard someone whisper.

"No I think Jasper is sexier," someone else whispered. I chuckled. The people closest to railing must have heard Renesmee name them, then passed it back.

"Damn Rosalie is sexy. What I wouldn't give to-" Okay let's keep this PG-13 rated people. There are little kids present.

Not wanting hear the end of that sentence, I moved towards the door, the fog returning to my head. The sweat covering me caused me to shiver when I hit the AC. I chugged down another water bottle, and sat down at the table. The glossed wood felt cool on my face, and I closed my eyes for a second. I put the water bottle on the back of my neck. Wherever this couple, or family or whatever they are lives, I hope it never gets above 50 and it's freakin cloudy 24/7.

_Okay not going outside for a while, _I thought.

The glass door opened and closed, out of habit I moved to the edge of my seat, ready to bolt if I had to. I looked up, and saw the pixie girl there. Daaang she was short. She looked concerned and excited at the same time. How is that possible? We stared at each other for a second, before she glanced around. I think she noticed I was getting uncomfortable under her gaze. The cool water washed down my throat again, and I placed my head on the table again, careful to keep the pixie girl in my sight.

She came and sat down at the table, and again I lifted my head up. I nodded a slight hello, and gave a ghost of a smile. She smiled, excitement bubbling out of her, and stuck her hand across the table.

"Hello. I'm Alice Cullen." My mouth managed to stay together, as I shook her hand. No freakin way. There is no way that she is the daughter of that couple. I guess I looked shocked because she asked if I was okay.

"But…but they're like twenty. How are you…?" I trailed off, confused. I probably sounded like one of them stammering idiots in the movies.

She laughed; it sounded like bells. "Carlisle and Esme are my adoptive parents," she told.

"Oh…" 'Kay everything makes sense now. "Your all adopted?"

"Yup." She nodded enthusiastically. I nodded like the idiot I was.

_How come I didn't think of that?_

"I'm assuming since you know Carlisle and Esme that means we're adopting you?" she was literally bouncing in the chair. I think she would have bounced right out of the chair if I hadn't nodded. She squealed, and bounced over to hug me. I stiffened, and she quickly pulled back.

"Sorry, not really a hugy person." I smiled slightly. She smiled back and grabbed my arm, pulling me back out into the blistering heat. Mentally I groaned, I did not want to go back outside. The heat instantly smothered me, my clothes stuck to me like glue. She dragged me in front of the rest of the Cullen's. I looked over my shoulder to see the group of creepers had broken up, though they were still in the vicinity. Some were dribbling a basketball, while others were grouped in the shade of the building. I caught them sneaking glances at the deck, though obviously they weren't sneaky enough.

"I believe you know everyone thanks to Renesmee." Renesmee, who was sitting in a chair, kicking her legs back and forth, looked up and grinned. I shifted uncomfortably in front of everyone, just wanting to go back inside. "I didn't catch your name though." The little pixie grinned at me and I shot her an evil look. She just grinned bigger.

I sighed internally. "Uhh...I'm Jamie."

"Nice to meet you Jamie," Bella shook my hand. Followed by Edward who said hello though he kept his distance. The big one, Emmett I think, bounded up and was about to hug me when a look passed between Alice and him.

"It's gonna be fun havin you around." he grinned and stuck his hand out. Involuntarily I shivered when as I shook my hand. I just nodded mutely. Jasper stayed in his seat though he did nod a hello; he still had that same look on his face. Rosalie just glared at me, but eventually gave a stiff hello after a gentle nudge from Emmett.

I glared at her for a second until Renesmee tugged on my sleeve.

"Are you coming to live with us?" she asked.

"Yeah…I think." The door opened and Mrs. Grey and the Cullen's came out.

"Congratulations Jamie. You're leaving." What she really was saying was "Congratulations Jamie you finally got adopted, let's keep it that way." Mrs. Grey really was nice and, unlike most people, she wanted what was best for you. She just had her own way of showing it.

"Yah!" Alice squealed and bounced around the deck. Before I could get out of the way, or even stiffen, she gave me a quick one- arm hug.

It felt really awkward since everyone else was smiling and I was standing there not really sure what to do.

"Why don't you go upstairs and pack your things," Mrs. Grey told.

I nodded, went upstairs and quickly stuffed my clothes into the old, duck-tape covered black backpack I used as a suitcase. I pulled my bag out from under the bed and double checked that all the crap I had stuffed in there was still there. I threw my bag over my shoulder, and hung the backpack off my shoulder. I glanced around the room before closing the door.

_Wonder who 'ill be here next?_ I went out the front door, seeing my new family standing with Mrs. Grey by the line of money.

_**Do me a huge favor that is really simple. Hit that sbutton below and tell me what you think. Don't care if it's good or bad just review. Promise it will get interesting real soon. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey thank you to EBRAJERCECullen 130 for pointing out that the review button isn't green. I now feel like an idiot. ;)p hehehe. Just kiddin. Okay on with the story. As usual and unfortunately Stephanie Meyer owns everything. I only own OC.**_

Washington woods ran by us as we made our way through the small, not on the map town, known as Forks. Wonder if there's a town down the road called Spoons? Seriously who names a town Forks, of all things? There wasn't much to see in the town, very stereotypical. A small general store, couple stop lights etc.

Spring air rushed into the car as I rolled the window down. I folded my arms across the window sill thing of the car and kinda stuck my head out the window. Ten bucks some low hangin branch whacks me in the head. _If Today Was Your Last Day_ by Nickleback ran through my head. You know how when its spring or winter or any other season the air always has that certain smell? The air held a spring and rain smell here compared to the hot, dry, sandy smell of Vegas. Now that I think about it, I'm gonna kinda miss that place. Though the heat I defiantly won't miss!

A little recap of what y'all missed. Said bye to Mrs. Grey and the Strip. Alice 'bout had a heart attack when she saw I only had two bags. Think she did when I told her that the backpack had all my clothes in it after she alerted everyone within 10 mile radius that I only had two bags of clothes. It was pretty dang funny if yah ask me.

We'd been driving for the past 24 long hours. Carlisle told that it should have taken less, but traffic is a total pain in the butt. Gotta love rush hour. Dang semi's need to quit freakin flippin. Dude's okay though. Now we were pullin onto a long, windy road that I hadn't even noticed it. Alice and Jasper and Edward, Bella and Renesmee were behind us, while Emmett and Rosalie were in front of us.

My mouth must be busted 'cause it dropped when we came around the bend. That's the second time it's done that in the past day. Their house, more like mansion, was freakin huge! Makes what I've been livin like look like a cardboard box. Holy crap. I threw my bag over my shoulder as I got out of the car, still staring at the house.

Someone chuckled and I turned to see Bella there. I raised an eyebrow at her

"I had the same reaction when I saw it for the first time too," she told. I nodded and stiffened when Alice grabbed my arm. She cast me a worried look, then gave me a yeah right look when I gave her a fake smile.

_ Gotta stop doin that otherwise there gonna start askin questions, _I thought.

"Come on!" She was back to bouncing. How the heck did this girl drive?

I followed her up the stairs and into a huge open floor plan style layout that had wall to ceiling windows on the back and it was freakin huge! There was a huge TV, a huge couch and a bunch of other furniture around the TV. There was also there was giant piano in the corner, next to a huge staircase. Wonder who played?

"Dang. Y'all sure got a nice place." My accent decided to make an appearance, and I quickly shoved it back it its box. The blond one, Jasper I think, glanced at me, like he was about to say something but decided against it. I ducked my head and hunched my shoulders. "Y'all have a really nice house." This time I made sure my stupid accent stayed in its box.

"Thank you. Esme designed it," Carlisle told.

"Yah designed it?"

She laughed. "Yes, I do interior design and architecture on the side of being a stay at home wife/mom."

"Oh." A yawn caught me out of nowhere and Alice appeared out of the blue. She must live on caffeine 'cause she was still bouncing.

"You have to come and see your room. It's not painted yet, but we can do that this weekend. I hope you'll like it. Esme and I already went out and got the basics, but you can get other stuff if you want. This is going to be so awesome. Having another sister and your younger too," she squealed. "This is going to be so much fun!" she gasped," Oh! Do you like shopping?"

"Uhh…" I shook my head," not really." Her face was freakin priceless. I think she would have been frozen in shock for the rest of her life if Emmett hadn't burst out laughing.

"How can you not like shopping?" she screamed.

"I…just don't," I told lamely.

"Why not?" she glared/pouted. How the heck is she able to do two faces at once? I'm lucky to just not look pissed. Thank you Mrs. Grey. You're an awesome self-confidence booster

"Don't know. Just don't" I shrugged.

Carlisle chuckled," Why don't you show her room Alice."

Alice nearly pulled my arm out of its socket, as she pulled me behind her up the stairs, down the hall and stopped in front of the last bedroom door. I didn't even know a person could move that fast. A giant smile was plastered on her face, as I pushed open the door.

The room was huge! It was easily four times bigger the room I shared back at the Center and then some, and easily bigger than any other foster rooms. I think a couple of them could actually fit in the room. The left wall, which I think was actually the back wall, was just a window that stared out into the woods that seemed to stretch on for miles. The opposite one had a dresser in the middle with a door on one side. On the wall opposite the door was a huge bed, big enough for five people.

Warning! People who's heads are in the gutter better get 'em out now! Any idea 'bout five people in that bed runnin through your head is never gonna happen.

Anyway, a couple feet on the left of the bed was a set of double doors. Why is there a set of double doors? There was also a desk in one corner and a large futon in the other.

"It's not done yet. Esme and I didn't know what colors you liked so…"

"It's great. Thanks." I gave her a genuine smile, an' for once didn't shiver, on the outside anyway when she hugged me. Guess I've gotten used to her…huginess. Girls gotten learn fast, least they do where I come from.

"I know that's a lot coming from you," she whispered, "I'll leave you to get settled. Yell if you need something." She was gone in a blur of spiky hair and pixiness.

After closing the door I moved to investigate what was behind the double doors. I opened them up to find a whole freakin mall and then some. Holy crap! I think the closet was half the size of the room. There was easily a bazillion clothes in here. Everything from shoes with heels that just lookin at 'em made my ankles break to something I think was a shirt, but had so many pieces tied together I couldn't tell what it was. What'd they do go out and buy a whole freakin mall? Sure hope they didn't. Dude heck I couldn't wear even half of these in my life, not that I would wear most of them anyway.

I'm a and t-shirt type jeans of girl not a tight shirt and skirt type-which I saw way too many of. You couldn't pay me enough to wear most of these. I think I've worn a dress maybe twice in my life, and one was when I was five so that don't count.

After opening the other door to find a bathroom-which thankfully wasn't massive, I stood there uncertain of what to do. I didn't unpack, past experience had taught me not too. Too many of the foster homes I'd been in I hadn't stayed in for more than a week or two. Most of them involved me grabbin my bags and headin off to a Books-A-Million to hang out til the "'rents" called the social worker to come and get me. Gotta love the System.

I went into the bathroom, dropped both my bags on the floor and shrugged out of my jacket. I sighed when the light hit my bare skin. Scars criss-crossed my arms, shoulders, back and chest. Most were pale, faded with time, but some were still partially visible. A few of the bigger ones were visible, always would be, though they would fade a lit bit more as I got older.

I splashed some cold water on my face and arms, to wake me up. I hadn't slept at all on the ride up, paranoia and the stupid past wouldn't let me. I pulled on a paint-splattered, faded black t-shirt before pulling the jacket back on. After readjusting my hat, I tossed my bags by the side of the bed, double checked to see if I still had my IPod and made my way back downstairs.

Emmett was on the couch, talkin smack to the TV, almost breaking a remote control as he "blew them to smithereens…." I don't even wanna know. I went into the kitchen and saw Esme leaning against the counter looking at a cookbook. She looked up and smiled when I walked in.

"Hello Jamie. Are you hungry?"

I shook my head and gestured to one of the bar stools. "Can…I sit down?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course you can. This is much as your house as ours. You don't have to ask."

I gave a barely perceptible nod and sat on the edge of the bar stool, so I could still see the living room. The car ride here had made me really jumpy, the whole ride _he's a doctor _kept rolling threw my head along with _what if he's like him? What if they're all like them?_

_This is too small of a town to get out of. Someone would notice and I don't have anything to help if I did try to get to Port Angeles. It's all woods and I don't got a lighter, Mrs. Grey took my knife too…Dang!_

My eyes darted to the side, as Esme sat across from me. I shifted so I could see her and the opening to the living room and self-consciously pulled my sleeves down farther. We sat there in silence, the only noise being gunfire and Emmet having a conversation with a video game. I patted my pocket to double check if my IPod was still there. It was.

"So what are you interested in?" she broke the awkward silence that had formed.

I ducked my head a little and shifted uncomfortably. "Not much."

"What do you like to do?"

"…I like to read and listen to music, and some sports though I'm ain't any good. Where…where are the rest?"

"Oh Carlisle is up in his study and Jasper's up there as well. That's where the library is. Rosalie's in her room, I think. Alice and Bella and Renesmee ran out for a bit. Edward is up in his room, listening to music. We figured you'd want some time to yourself to adjust."

I gave a small smile, thankful for the space. Crowds and me don't mix kinda like orange juice and toothpaste. Bleh! My stomach growled, as the thought of juice crossed my mind. Esme laughed, just like her it was perfect, and got up.

"Is there anything certain you want?"

I shook my head a little bit and jumped off, and reached around her to pull out some crackers and peanut butter. Esme showed me where the glasses are and I quickly made some peanut butter crackers and a glass of water. I sat back down at the counter and chowed down. Esme watched me with interest, and I eyed her cautiously, wondering why she as watchin me eat. Oh well, whatever floats her boat.

I slipped an earbud in after Esme went into the living room, and sighed as the music bounced through me. The music flowed through my veins and I turned it up louder.

_Big orange ball, sinkin' in the water.  
Toes in the sand, couldn't get much hotter.  
Little umbrella shaped margaritas  
Coconut oil, tan senioritas  
Oh, now I know how Jimmy Buffet feels._

Hands on the wheel, cruisin' down the interstate  
Gas pedal sticks, carries my car away  
I was going fast as a Rambler goes  
I could feel the speed from my head to my toes  
Now I know how Richard Petty feels

_I've been around the block a time or two  
Done almost everything a boy can do  
I've done some livin', yeah I've had fun  
But there is one thing that I haven't done_

Saved two months, bought a little diamond  
Tonights the night, feels like perfect timin'  
Down on one knee on momma's front steps,  
Man I'm gonna die if she really says yes

I wanna know how forever feels

I've been around the block a time or two  
Done almost everything a boy can do  
I've done some livin', yeah I've had fun  
But there is one thing that I haven't done

I wanna know how forever feels  
Hey, I wanna know how forever feels  
Girl, I wanna know how forever feels 

A ghost of a smile caught my face as Kenny played. It disappeared, and I tensed a little when Emmett appeared in front of me.

"Do you like to play video games?" Mutely I nodded. "Will you come play with me please? I've beatin the computer so many times and no one else will play with me so pleazzzzzze?"

I followed him into the living room, took the control he tossed towards me and started to click away at the buttons. I stood by the couch and tried to get all the button combos right, but I wasn't getting anywhere. Why couldn't he have stuck with the gun game? It's so much easier than this fightin game. All you do is point and push a single button. Not all this push a, x, then b then a, a then b. And that was one of the beginner ones.

"You suck!" Emmett announced. I raised an eyebrow at him and tilted my head. I managed to get a few out of the hundred combo's right and… completely missed his person. I caught a blur of blond hair out of the corner of my eye and turned to see Jasper standing behind the couch, watchin me cautiously. I stepped to the side a bit and turned to see him more. Cautiously I held out the controller, and when he shook his head, I put it down and crossed my arms over my chest. I turned the music down and moved out of the way, backing up against a wall.

"Hey why'd you stop?" Emmett whined. I shifted uncomfortably, and shrugged slightly. "Come on." I shifted again, not liking the attention.

"Emmett she doesn't want to play anymore, leave her alone," Jasper told quietly.

Goosebumps covered my arms as he continued to glance at me occasionally, and I tried to calm my pounding heart. I took a couple deep breaths, but my heart still felt like it was gonna explode any second. I slipped out the front door, before anyone else noticed my…freak out. I hopped off the porch and made a beeline for the woods. I felt a pair of eyes on my back and picked up my pace.

The shade felt cool against my skin, and dropped beside a tree base. I put my head between my hands and took a couple of shuddering breaths. Sweat trickled down my back despite the chill in the air, causing my shirt to cling to me for dear life. Memories rolled through my head like a movie, causing my blood to run cold. I put the other earbud in, and blared the music trying to drown out the past. Didn't work. I started to shake like a Chihuahua and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to shove the unwanted memories back in their box. Each memory felt like a punch in the stomach and it wasn't from a scrawny dude, it felt like a freakin body builder was beatin the crap out of me.

Slowly and boy did they take their time, the memories stopped torturing me. I came back to earth and realized my breath was coming in gasps and I was curled up in a ball, wound tighter than a spring. My hands were intertwined into my hair, having knocked my hat off; the scar on shoulder was throbbing in tune with my heart. Gradually I untangled my hands from my hair and uncurled, turning my music down. I dusted my butt off, picked my hat up and made my way back to the forest line of the woods.

_Everything was dark, the storm having knocked the power out a while back. The wind howled outside, it sounded like it was going to blow the roof off soon. _

"_Jamie? Jamie? Where are you?" he called. I tried to curl smaller into a ball and whished was invisible. The door cracked open. "There you are. Come on, come and play." I whimpered and tried to get out of his grasp. "No it's okay. We're just gonna have a little fun." My skin crawled at the look he gave me as he shut the door just as a clap of thunder shook the house._

I dropped to the ground and grit my teeth to keep the pain in. The box tried to creep open again, but somehow I shoved it back down. The memory ran through me like lightning, chilling me to the bone. I sat there, waiting for it to stop, for something to take its place. After a bit it ebbed away and I cautiously go to my feet, wary of anymore memories that decided to sneak out of their box. I imagined a little cartoon person jumping on a giant "memories" word, trying to get it to fit into a tiny box. Then they shut it and kicked it to the back of my head. Don't know why that worked, but it helped.

After standing there for a few minutes I started to move back to the house, when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I spun around to see…

_**Cliffy….hehehe sorry. The song mentioned earlier is How Forever Feels by Kenny Chesney. Please Review. :) Don't care if you tell me good or bad just review. That would make my day to just have 2 **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for not updating sooner. Have had major's writer block on how to connect ideas and loaded classes have not helped. I'm on break now so I'll try to update sooner. I own Jamie no one else blah blah blah. The usual.**_

I turned around to see Alice standing there, concern etched on her face. The memory's still fresh in my head; I moved back and tensed. How long had she been standing there? Does that matter. She saw me basically havin an emotional breakdown on my first day with them I might add. Awesome. Now they're gonna think I have emotional problems and either a) send me to a shrink or b) send me back to the System who'd mostly likely send me to a shrink. Either way I'd be goin' to a shrink. Awesome. Me and shrinks do not make good friends. Last shrink I went to ended up going to a different shrink.

Hehehe it was actually kinda funny 'cause I didn't do anything 'cept sit there with a I'd rather be anywhere but here look and just stared at her. I don't even know why she went, guess me staring at her made her develop of phobia of people staring at her.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Is there something I can do to help?" Alice rambled. "Do you want to talk or be left alone or…"

I shook my head and backed up a little bit more.

"Are sure? Is there anything I can do?"

I think she would have rambled on for the next couple days, that actually wouldn't have surprised me now that I think about it. I shook my head,

"Nah. I'm…okay."

"Are you sure? You don't look okay. You're really pale. Are you sick? "

"Nah…I'm fine." Pouting, having seen right threw the crappy lie that not even a four year old would believe, she followed me back to the house. Actually she walked behind to make sure I didn't slip away back into the woods. I kept glancing over my shoulder; paranoia will do that to yah.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Bella were sittin' on the couch, while Renesmee was sitting on the ground with a controller in her hand. Alice gave me a look before going down and sitting beside Jasper. I stood there awkwardly, wondering if she was gonna tell everyone about the…incident in the woods.

"HA! I won! Told yah Unc- Emmett," Renesmee shouted. Edward chuckled while Jasper smirked at Emmett. A small smirk caught my face, at Emmett's face. His mouth had dropped to the floor and he was still staring at the TV that read 1st : Renesmee and 2nd:Emmett. She was jumping up and down, laughing and chanting "I won!"

"No fair! You cheated!" Emmett whined.

"I did not! I won and you lost. Do you want to play again? I could let you win."

"I don't need you to let me win. I can win on my own."

" 'Pparently not ," I muttered. He spun around.

"Yes I can." How had he heard me? I'd barley whispered that… 'least I think I did. I shrugged and ducked my head. He turned back to the game, starting another race, which he'd probably lose, with Renesmee.

I went back upstairs to my room, locked the door and grabbed my backpack. I slipped into the shower, and washed up. I caught a glance of my back in the mirror as I pulled a clean tank on. A large scar started on the right side my lower back and went diagonal to almost my spine. I shivered at the baggage that came with it. I looked away before I saw anymore, slipped a thin beat-up hoodie on and pulled the same jeans on again. The shower had somehow put a' need sleep now' order in my head, and of course it was like sure whatever.

_What it I don't want to go to bed? Did you ever think of that?"_ I told my brain, then thought about what I just thought _… okay yeah I need to go to bed._

I debated on whether or not to stick a sign on my door that said Don't Disturb Unless You Want Your Head Bitten Off. Not wanting to get on my new family's bad side already, I decided to just leave the door locked, and set a bottle filled with marbles by the door. My own little dollar tree burglar alarm. I closed the curtains that hung on the window, laid down on the bed and put my IPod in my sleeve.

I stared up at the ceiling, my mind wandering. The stupid order decided to take it's time to kick in, but eventually sleep grabbed me and pulled me into its grip.

**Carlisle POV**

Deep, even breathing told us that Jamie had finally drifted off to sleep. Emmett shouted/ whispered "finally". He was getting tired of having to move at a human pace, and it was only the first day. It was gonna be a long couple years. Unfortunately I hadn't had to; after we'd arrived home I'd retreated to my study. Mrs. Grey's warning still swam in my head.

_"There is something I feel you need to know about Jamie before you talk to her. It's not my place to say or tell why, but… I think you deserve to know. Jamie's had a hard life, like most of the children here, and her past has prevented her from being… relaxed around people, especially men. A lot of the children here are like that though, though it may be a little different for each one. But men make her extremely uneasy and…on guard. It will be very hard to get her to relax and actually be a little bit of herself, it will probably take at least a month for her to get used to you all. And that time depends on how you act around her and towards her. She's never stayed in a home long enough for us to really learn how long it takes…so…" _

While Mrs. Grey had gone to find the newest family member, Esme and I had discussed how we would have to tell the rest about the warning and the wolves as well.

"Carlisle, Esme can you come down here?" Edward asked. Grateful, I flashed downstairs and sat down on the sofa, my wife curled next to me. A confused and slightly worried look was on my son's face.

"What's up bro? What's with the family meeting?" Emmett asked, as Rosalie came down in a blur and sat in his lap.

"I can't read Jamie's mind." We all sat there, in slight shock, for a second

"Is she like Bella?" I asked.

He shook his head," No. I can read her mind, but it's like when you're trying to listen to an AM radio. You only get bits and pieces. I can't figure out why. There's another thing," he glanced at Jasper and Alice.

"I still can't see any of her future," Alice pouted. "It's not there, well it kind of is, like I can still see us talking about her, but I can't see any of her future." Silently I chuckled; she was still annoyed that her "sight" was clouded.

"Could it be because of the wolves?" Esme asked, but Alice shook her head.

"We told them to stay away for at least a week and I can't see what she decides five minutes from now. OH! Also Jas-"

Jasper had gently covered her mouth and she glared at him, slightly more annoyed. "Would you mind if I told?" She huffed and snuggled deeper in his chest a smile on her face. "I'm not sure how to explain it. For some reason I can't...help Jamie. I can still…feel her emotions, but I can't do anything."

We sat in silence for a minute. We had never encountered something like this. Bella had been puzzling, but this was something different. Alice was only blocked by the wolves and sometimes Renesmee, Bella was the only one to give Edward trouble and Jasper had never had a problem.

"Could she be like me? Have some block that was more than just mental?" Bella spoke though the question was directed more toward me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. You were the only human to ever cause us any…trouble. "I smiled a little. "Besides you I've never heard of a person who could block a vampire's ability." I shrugged. "I don't know, let's just see how things go for right now. " Everyone gave a small nod, before Rosalie went back upstairs and Emmett turned the TV on.

"Why do we always end up with all the freaks?" He questioned.

_**Please review. I know it's boring and not exciting but I just needed to get the whole block thingy out there. I promise it will get interesting soon. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The usual is I own nothing except Jamie. SM owns everything else. God I wish I was her.**_

___Three day's later_

"Jamie? Can I come in?" I looked up to see Esme at the doorway. I pulled my feet up and set the book I was reading down. She came and stood by the edge of my bed.

"I just wanted to let you know that on Monday you'll be going to Forks High," Esme told. Today was Thursday.

I glanced at her, and then shrugged. _Greaaaaat school. Awesome. _"Kay. What time does the bus come?"

She chuckled. "No, the kids are taking a break from collage this year, so one way or another you'll find a ride. I figured so Alice doesn't buy the whole store you and I could go shopping for things tomorrow," Esme told.

"Umm.." I pointed towards the closet.

She laughed, "I noticed you're not real big on Alice's choices, just don't let her hear that."

Too late.

"I figured you could find some clothes you'd like."

I nodded, "Thanks," I mumbled.

One of those awkward moments that aren't really awkward until someone points it out fell. I looked at my book, curiosity wanting me to start reading it again, though the rational and slightly paranoid side of me said, well more like screamed, NO! It also said putting book in front of face=no sight which = putting a sign on forehead saying totally not here so please hit me. See told yah I am slightly paranoid.

It was easy to see she wanted to say something, though she was unsure how to start. I apparently had no problem with that according to my old best friends who claimed I was honestly blunt. Though when it came to papers, been there done that, with the whole don't know how to start thing.. Hated papers 'specially openings and conclusions, 'cause I totally, 100% sucked at them. Papers annoyed me, 'cause teachers always want a 20 page essay on something that I can explain in two pages. They want all them fancy words and extra crap and I for some reason can't do that. Or correction won't do that. Not gonna kill trees just cause them teachers want a bunch of crap and fancy words that no one knows the definition of. And why am I rambling. God I gotta stop that. Sorry.

"How…how are you settling in?"

I shrugged. "Kay I guess. You guys are nice, so…"

"Is there anything you need? I know we already add some things, but is there anything else you want?" I got the feeling that the 'anything' didn't just apply to the room.

I glanced around the room. We, which mostly meant Alice, had gone out and gotten dark purple and black paint and had painted one wall purple with black roses and another wall black with purple roses. The other had turned into a spatter board after she spattered me and it had turned into an all out war. Now the wall had streaks, splatters, hand marks and brush marks everywhere, there was also one human shaped white spot where I'd gone a little too far and thrown an entire bucket of paint at her. At first I thought I should pack my things and get out before they threw me out. Then the little pixie had burst out laughing and brought nearly the entire house in to the room. So in the end I was red as a freakin tomato and everyone else was laughing.

Also I'd moved some of the furniture around, well mostly Emmett had, I just told him where to put it. Though I'd like to point out that I helped move the bed and futon, resulting in me dropping the bed's leg on my foot as I set it down. Now the bed was shoved in the corner on the wall opposite the window with a giant TV on the wall at the foot. Emmett had insisted on it, and had gone out with Alice to find the biggest one. Thankfully Esme had talked them into to buying one that didn't take up the whole wall. They'd settled for a 47inch, despite my protests that I didn't need one. Alice is a stubborn as a mule and Emmett is almost just as bad.

I shook my head. "No. Thanks." I let a small smile show to let her know I caught her real meaning. "I'll…I'll let yah know if there is if that's okay?"

She gave an understanding smile, "Of course it's okay. You just let one of us know if you need anything." At first she started to move to hug me, but then remembered and just settled for giving me another smile before shutting the door behind her.

So far the Cullens were turnin out alright. They hadn't turned out to be some greedy, psychos and some distant, cold people who don't acknowledge me. They were nice, friendly and they didn't push for information. Emmett was hyper, and still made me nervous. Actually they all did, but Emmett made me more along with the rest of the guys. Alice was the only person I actually trusted a little. 'Course it was still only the first week, you never know.

I waited 'til I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore before grabbing my shoes, and going over to open the one of the wall windows. I grabbed my IPod, and quickly scribbled a note, leaving it out where someone could see it. I stuffed my IPod in one of the shoes and tossed them to the forest ground below.

"God please don't let me miss," I muttered as I moved to the edge. I looked down quickly then regretted it. A two-story fall was not on my to-do list today. I licked my lips, and then jumped for the tree I was hopefully about to land on. Somehow I managed to grab onto the branch I was aiming for, and was able to get my feet wedged into a fork in the tree. I scrambled down the tree from there, experience and a lot of luck being the only things keeping me from doing a face plant. At the ground, I stuffed my feet in my shoes and slipped my IPod in the pocket, before slipping into the forest.

Shadows littered the ground, as birds chirped every now and then. Don't that just sound cliché? Oh well. My shoes slipped on the wet leaves that coated the floor, and a cold April breeze picked up. Dark, menacing clouds coated the sky, as I made my way deeper into the woods.

_Awesome, _I thought sarcastically. I put an ear bud in and _Numb_ by Linkin Park started to play. Songs played on as I slipped and slid on the along the wet vegetation. I came to a large tree, sat down on one of the roots, and cautiously leaned back against the tree. I closed my eyes and turned the music up. Time passed as the music played on and on as sat there and warily let my mind wander.

SNAP! My heart skipped a beat, and I casually took a deep breath, pretending to haven't heard a thing, or trying at least. Pretending to stir, I yawned, stood up and stretched. I casually glanced around, looking for something that could have made the noise. Nada, at least that I could see. I began to walk back in the way I came…I think, and pretended to turn the music back up though I turned it off. My ears strained to catch anymore sounds, as my eyes tried to search the woods for any movement while still trying to look normal. Unfortunately I've had plenty of practice in the act of looking while still looking normal. Now that I think about it that don't make a lot of sense. Basically I've had a lot of practice looking for something, with my eyes darting around, while still looking completely normal. That's not something I can say I'm proud of people.

_Must have been a critter or somethin. _ I squatted down to tie my shoe, still looking cause that excuse wasn't sittin well with me. Leaves rustled as if a gentle breeze picked up…but none had. Gradually I stood up and moved on; you know that paranoia I mentioned earlier, yeah well it was in full blown freak out mode now. Every single worse possible scenario was running through my head, as the little tiny rational part of my brain tried to keep everything under control.

Adrenaline started to creep into my veins, as I took a deep breath trying to stay calm. I popped my knuckles over and over, even after the popping noise stopped; it kept my hands busy. I tried to focus on finding my way back to the house, knowing that it'd been a couple hours since I'd left. After a little bit I still had no freakin idea where I was or how to get back to the Cullens.

Awesome!

It wasn't that I didn't like the woods, obviously I do otherwise I would have stayed back at the house. I didn't care about spending the night in the woods or camping or any of that stuff. But the little fact of mountain lions and grizzly bears living around here really didn't make me exactly want to spend the night out here. Also the fact it was April, it was already cold and it was day time, and it looked like it was about to storm like there was no tomorrow did not help. Just to point out the cold didn't bother me, the storm didn't bother me, the probability of being someone's dinner bother me. I did not want to be someone's midnight snack, I'm pretty sure I don't taste all that good-

-SNAP!

"You're not very sneaky you know! I heard you the first time," I whirled around, expecting to see someone, knowing a critter wouldn't have followed me. Nothing. "I know you're in there, I'm not that stupid." Still nothing. "Dude, heck come on out. I know you've been following me, you ain't that quiet." Nada. _Watch it be some stupid critter that's part creeper. Or watch it be nothin, and I'm standin here talkin to thin air like a freakin idiot. _"Awesome. As if the System didn't have enough reason to send me to a nut house," I muttered.

I turned back around to attempt to stalk back to the house. By now it was pretty dark, the trees didn't help; thunder rumbled off in the distant. _Perfect. I'm talkin to a creeper critter that's most likely just thin air. It's about to storm, and the cougars are about to come out, and they're gonna be hungry and I'm gonna be toast. All they're gonna find is a shoe, some bones and scraps. _

"There's a great mental picture," I muttered. Something crunched behind me. _Oh. My. God._

"You serious? Do you even know how much of a creeper you-"

I spun around to come face to face a ginormous wolf. It was clearly tall and I think it had light colored fur, it was getting too dark to tell the color, and it was larger than any normal wolf I'd ever seen. Holy crap! I froze; hoping it wasn't hungry cause there was no way in hell that I would ever be able to even have a chance against this thing. What's funny is any normal person would have been running away, screaming at the top of their lungs by now. But noooo not me. I stand here like the idiot I am, talking to it. As you can see I'm so far from normal.

_Please don't be hungry, please don't be hungry._

It tilted its head, then did the strangest thing.

It sat down, and let its tongue flop out. It looked like it was smiling.

Now I get why they wanted me to see a shrink.

Slowly I started to back up, hoping it would just stay there, and not decided it wanted to eat me. It stayed put, and gave me a look that asked _Where are you going?_

Wow do I need to check into a nut house.

"Uhhh…stay?" _What the heck am I doing? It's a freakin wolf, not a dog…I think. That thing is freakin huge_. It whined, stood up and took a couple steps towards me. I froze again and watched it, looking for any sign of it deciding I was food. It whined again and took a couple steps towards me again. A flash of lightning lit up the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder. In the few minutes I had stood here, it had grown almost completely dark. Rain came down in buckets and it instantly froze me to the bone. I quickly shoved my IPod in my pocket, hoping it wouldn't get too wet.

Seriously? Can I not catch a break?

As soon as the quiet settled a low, dark growl rose up behind me.

Are. You. Freakin. Kiddin. Me?

I cautiously looked over my shoulder, trying to keep the other wolf in my vision. I couldn't see anything in detail, though I could make out a huge form that was shaped like a wolf. I think it was bigger than the other one, if that was even possible. A pair of glowing eyes stood out though, and boy did they look mad.

_Oh. My. Lord! Oh man…I am ssso toast._ _Don't panic! Don't move. Don't panic! Don't panic. Just wolves, maybe they're not hungry. Maybe I'm crazy 'cause boy do they look hungry. _ I was trying to remember what all them Discovery shows said to do if you encountered a wolf in the wild. Too bad my mind decided to go blank!

Another growl just as a flash of lightning came. Holy crap! This wolf made the other one look like an ant. It was too dark to tell what color it was, but it didn't matter 'cause this one had obviously broken into Emmett's stash of steroids. Thunder rolled, drowning out all sounds and vision. I pushed my plastered hair out of my face and looked over at the first wolf, sorta thankful he was still in the same spot. I looked over to where the second wolf was and he wasn't there.

Awesome.

The other's wolf whine dragged my eyes back over to it. It wagged its tail a little bit and whined again. It took a step towards me, then stopped and backed up. It turned to go, then looked back over his shoulder and whined again. It took another step, turned and looked at me and whined again. It kept doing that, though it would come back once it disappeared into the forest. It looked like it wanted me to follow it.

_No! Nope not happenin buddy. So not happening. God I'm so crazy. I'm seriously checking myself into a crazy house when I get back. _ I gave it one more funny look, before running to the nearest tree and somehow scrambled up. Guess the adrenaline didn't let the moss and rain get in the way. I didn't stop til I was sure there was no way it could reach me, even it jumped. I sat on one of the branches and looked down. Through the rain I make out a shape circling the tree.

The storm seemed to shake the entire tree, and I prayed that lightning wouldn't hit it. I sat up there for god knows how long, long after the wolves left…I think. The storm raged on, and by now I was soaked head to toe, along with my IPod, at least I hope it wasn't. After a while, I decided I was gonna try to find my way back, until either three things happen. 1) I got even more lost, 2) I got attacked or 3) I got attacked and eaten. Either way somehow I was gonna end up getting attacked, I just knew it.

When I was almost to the base, I slipped on something and fell the rest of the way. Pain exploded in my wrist when I hit the ground and I sucked in a breath between gritted teeth. I curled my wrist to my chest and gently felt it, 100% sure it was fractured or busted. Gradually I got up, holding my wrist to my stomach and started walkin in some random direction.

**Thoughts? Please, please review! PLEASE. Right now it's the only thing I have to look forward too. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Emmett: Say it.**

**Me: No**

**Emmett: Say it or I'll never speak to you again.**

**Me: *happy dance* Yah!**

**Emmett: Say it or Alice will take you shopping. **

**Me: *horror face* *sigh* Fine. Stephanie Meyer own's all the characters. I only own Jamie. Happy now?**

**Emmett: *smirks* Yes. Alice I found you a new shopping buddy.**

**Me: YOU! *Alice bounces in* *Me run away***

**Yes I've been waiting forever to do a disclaimer like this, but it's taken me this long to think of one. Anyway here's ch 7.**

Time: not a clue, Location: you're askin the wrong person. Cold: yah. Pissed off: oh yah. Want to get feelin back in my feet: yup. So how's your day goin?

It had stopped pouring a while back, now it was just sprinkling, though the trees blocked most of it. Wispy clouds covered the sky, and a half moon bathed the land in an eerie mist. Thankfully the wind had died down for the most part, though the occasional gust still came. The ground had basically become an ice rink because of the moss and wet leaves covering the ground. It was pretty dark though the moon made some vision possible, so at least I wasn't tripping every two seconds over roots or something. No I was just tripping every ten seconds over roots and crackin my head on every other branch. :p

Already I had landed on my busted hand at least five times, probably more. It had stopped screaming a little bit after I landed, and then it was just throbbing for a bit in tune to my heart. Now it was numb from the cold, which I guess was for the best, so now if I accidently hit it, it didn't yell at me. I'd checked it out in the basically non-existent light as best as I could, and thankfully the bone wasn't sticking out. I was pretty sure it was fractured, 'cause I could twitch my fingers a little though I wouldn't recommend it. My shivering had grown worse as time went on, and I hoped that it didn't stop otherwise I'd be in huge trouble.

I was still listening and trying to keep an eye out for the wolves from earlier, though with the minimal vision, it was still nearly impossible to see anything. If they were following me, I wouldn't know until they started snackin on my arm. I hoped they weren't, but I did know that wolves would follow their prey for miles as long as it stayed in their territory. So hoped I was out of their territory, or maybe they gave up.

Yeah right.

"One, two, three, four…" I started counting over again. This was the fourteenth time I've started over after reaching a thousand steps. It was the only way I could pass the time, or at least have a feeling of time passing. I'd started a while back, after the silence had nearly driven me insane.

For the longest time my counting was the only noise, but a little while later I could have sworn I heard water moving. At first I thought I was imagining it, but then it got louder and more pronounced. I broke into a run, hoping there would houses near the water which now sounded like waves crashing on rocks. The terrain turned uphill and the sound of water smashing on rocks became louder. Branches whipped at my face, as I stumbled over everything possible. I burst into a small clearing, running almost full speed and…wait for it, almost right over the cliff. In my scramble to not go head first over the cliff, I managed to trip over my own feet, land on my busted hand, again, and get a face full of mud.

"Awesome," I muttered as I spat out a glob of mud. Slowly I sat up, holding my hand to my chest as I used the other to wipe the mud off my face. The cuts from the branches stung as the mud crawled in, and I tried to scratch some of it out, but it only seemed to make it worse. I let out a heavy breath as I flung the mud aside.

"Nothing says hahaha you're lost and there's nothing you can do about it like a face full of mud," I muttered. I flopped back down on the ground, closing my eyes for a bit. I sighed and pulled my hood lower. I decided to just wait there til morning and try and find my way back when it was light. I considered trying to climb a tree to sleep so that the chance of getting attacked might go down, then remembered how lazy I was.

(Okay I just realized that I've been very BLEH, pretty much having a pity party, while going on and on about how much this sucks and my brain sucks etc. And I apologize for that, I'm usually not like this. People like that usually annoy me, and they do actually, so from now on I will try to be less self-loathing)

I also got the feeling I would probably fall out while trying to climb and bust my other hand. I settled for moving under a tree, using a fallen branch as a backrest. I pulled my hoodie tighter and pulled my arm with the good hand in to try and get some feeling back in it.

I opened my eyes and stared at the stars that managed to peek through the overcast and leaves. My eyes connected them, and my mind turned them into funny shapes and sometimes animals; one time I swear they made a squirrel. My stomach growled havin gotten used to being able to get food whenever it demanded.

"Sorry buddy, just like old times. Get over it," I told it. I licked my lips, and hugged my knees to my chest. I pulled my arm out and rubbed my leg to get some circulation back in it and tried moving my feet to get some blood flow back in them.

_God I hope I don't got frostbite. _

Now that I think about it if I get frostbite and lose some fingers or something. I'd be so pissed. I mean who wouldn't, well, actually, some people might be sad or scared cause they're gonna lose some fingers.

Time passed slowly, almost painfully as I waited for the sun to rise. I listened for any sign of a mountain lion stalking me, though the chances of me hearing it were zilch. The only thing was the occasional cricket that I desperately wanted to squish.

"Jamie!" I jumped, startled. It sounded far off.

_I'm hearin stuff. That's all. _

"Jamie!" This time I swear it was louder and not in my head. I got up and strained to hear anything else. "Jamie!" It was closer and real. My favorite friend showed up: paranoia. My heart rate sped up, as the calling brought up old memories. The rough bark of the tree pressed into my back as I crouched down and tried to disappear into the vegetation

_No, it ain't him. There's no freakin way! _"No, nope, nuh uh. No way. There's no way. There's no freakin way in hell that it's him," I mumbled as I started biting my nails. I could hear crashing and more shouting and calling.

"Jamie!" The shouting was everywhere now and something to the right of me thudded and someone cursed. It sounded like…Emmett? Next thing I knew someone was shinning a light in my face, shouting "I found her", nearly busting my ear drums. Yup that's Emmett. I squinted and put my hand up.

"Hey Jamie!" I could practically hear the smile on his face. "What are you doing out here?"

I stood there gaping at him, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. "What do you think I'm doin?" I screeched.

"I don't know. Why do you think I asked you?" I stared at him despite the light that was permanently blinding me.

"Dude!"

"What?"

"Light! I'd like to be able to see tomorrow." Laughter became audible as Emmett lowered the flashlight, just as basically the entire Cullen family appeared. Wow. This wasn't awkward at all. I looked at the ground and gently shoved my left hand in my pocket, hoping they wouldn't notice.

Alice appeared in front of me, bouncing as usual and asking question so fast I wasn't even sure if they were questions. "We've been looking for you everywhere. Did you get lost? Well obviously you did otherwise you would have come home. Are you hurt?" Startled, I backed up against the tree.

"Calm down Alice," Carlisle told. She backed off, reluctantly and Carlisle hesitantly stepped towards me. "Are you okay?"

I stared at the ground and shifted uncomfortably. I heard him sigh. I still couldn't trust him, any of them. "Come on, let's get you home." I heard cloth move against cloth and could make out that he'd shrugged off his jacket. He offered it to me, but I shook my head.

"Nah. I'm...I'm fine." He opened his mouth to protest, but I shook my head again. "Nah I'm covered head to toe in mud, I'm frozen to the bone and ten more minutes ain't gonna kill me." He gave me another concerned look before moving off behind a tree. The rest followed him except for Alice who dropped back to question me to death. Startin to wish I was still lost. I just nodded, shrugged or shook my head for the most part.

Would they believe me about the wolves? Wolves could live around here, though I wasn't sure. But wolves the size of trucks I was pretty positive didn't live around here or anywhere for that matter. They'd probably think I was crazy or that I fell and hit my head and just imagined it all. Boy I wish that last one was true, but nope. Despite the fact I did hit my head a couple times I didn't imagine the wolves.

We hadn't walked for probably twenty minutes before headlights and the rumble of cars came through the trees. How come I hadn't heard them? My shoes slapped against pavement and I squinted my eyes against all the headlights. I could make out the Emmett's jeep and Carlisle Mercedes. Jasper, Edward, Carlisle all piled into his car while me Alice, Bella and Emmett got into his jeep. I fumbled around with the straps trying to figure out which belt went with which thing it clicked into. Trying to buckle a seatbelt is hard enough with one hand, but when you ain't got a clue of what you're doing it makes it like ten times harder. I tensed when Emmett reached back to help me, and watched him until he was done.

"We would have been out here til morning at the rate you were going," he joked. I gave a slight nod and smile before moving as far away I could. I kept a hold on my wrist, though tried to keep the fact that it was busted hidden. Bella, who was in the passenger seat, turned around,

"Are you okay Jamie?" she asked gently. I looked up and gave a small nod,

"Yeah." She looked like she wanted to ask something else, but decided against it. The ride home was uneventful and quiet as Alice had settled into an annoyed silence with a huff. She kept glancing over at me, sending me 'I'm annoyed at you' glares, though I knew she was kidding. She gave me that look every time I walked out of the bedroom in my regular attire of old jeans and an old hoodie. I bit the inside of my lip when we hit a pothole and tried to hold my wrist still.

_Stupid ground_, I thought. _You just had to be hard as a freakin rock. _ I ducked my head so that my bangs fell more in my face. One of the many shrinks I'd been forced to go to said that I did that to hide who I really was and all this other stuff like hiding my fear and bleh. She said that "gesture" was my subconscious way of keeping people out of my life, or something like that. Some psychology crap that had to do with my screwed up brain. I don't know. Dang there I go again. Sorry.

We pulled into the garage, right after Carlisle. I hadn't even made it through the door when Esme appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me in a quick hug. I stiffened and drew in a sharp breath when she bumped my arm. One thing I hadn't noticed before was how cold she was, like ice. Maybe it was just me. But now that I think about it, they're all really cold. Like they've been hangin out in an ice box.

"Are you okay? Where were you? You scared me to death?" she rambled, almost as bad as Alice. I let my arm drop to my side to make my "I'm okay" show more convincing, and inwardly winced at the movement

I looked down and mumbled, "Sorry."

"Oh…it's okay. Your okay that's all that matters." I looked up slightly and bit back a laugh. Esme had streaks of mud on her shirt and pants, having not noticed my mud coat. Then realized I might have offended her at laughing and looked back down.

"You uh...got mud…" I gestured to her shirt.

I heard her laugh. "That's okay. It doesn't look as bad as yours though."

"'S not my fault. It's these stupid feet. They can't take two steps without trippin themselves," I mumbled.

Emmett's laugh made me jump. "Sounds like you Bells before-"

A slap sounded through the room. "Shut up Emmett," Rosalie had appeared beside him, and her hand was clamped over his mouth.

Before what?

I opened my mouth to ask but Bella cut me off. "Emmett's talking about when I was younger. I was a total klutz."

That did not answer my question, but I let it slide. "Oh…I've always been a klutz. Ask anyone that knows me. I'm like… really bad. You give me a flat surface and, I'll find something to trip on." Wow, I think that's the most I've ever said to them, any of 'em

Everyone besides Rosalie chuckled, and she moved next to Esme. She stared down at me and I stared back.

"I'm glad you're not dead." She stated.

"…Me too," I told. She nodded, then seem to glide out of the room. So I guess now we don't hate each other, but we don't like each other.

"Don't worry that's her way of saying she was really worried," Emmett told.

"Emmett," Rosalie's warning floated through the house. He grinned. Got the feeling he was pushing it. Renesmee's laughed filled the room and I jumped at having not heard her come in.

"Renesmee Cullen! What are you still doing up? I thought you went to bed hours ago." Esme scolded.

"I couldn't sleep. I was worried about Jamie and everyone else 'cause it was storming real bad. And they'd been gone for hours."

I think she would have gone on forever with reason why she was still up just to delay the inevitable of Esme telling her to go back to bed, if Carlisle hadn't stopped her mid-sentence.

"Okay. Well we're home now. Now go to bed. It's late."

She sighed which turned into a yawn halfway through. "Okay," and stumbled, now basically half asleep, back upstairs. Odd she usually tries to worm a couple more minutes out. I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost one; I'd been gone for almost eight hours. Time flies when you're lost.

"Is it okay if I go clean up?" I asked Alice.

"Of course, go ahead. You're probably exhausted. Go on," She practically threw me out of the kitchen after I kicked my shoes off, leaving them outside. I stumbled up stairs, trying not to drip mud on everything and keep my arm still.

I locked my door, grabbed a pair of fresh clothes and went into the bathroom and locked that door. I caught a glance of myself in the mirror and huffed. I had a mud coat complete with hat and all, cuts and scratches spotted my face. There was a long scratch running diagonally from my ear to my chin. I pulled my IPod out and groaned when I say it. There was some dried mud on the screen and in the charger slot, I couldn't tell if it was wet cause I had just started getting feeling back to my fingers. I tried to turn it on, but the screen only got some dark fuzzy lines going across it. With a sigh, hoping it just needed to dry out, I set it on the counter. I managed to get my clothes off; dropped them on the floor and hopped in the shower. The water almost instantly turned a dark muddy brown and small leaves and twigs floated to the drain. I stood under the water 'til it ran clear, pulling the leaves and other stuff out of my hair. The water was so hot it was cold, and I shivered.

I was surprised when I tasted salt and realized a couple tears had escaped me. I wasn't real big on crying; I was like other people who when they got scared or sad they got angry.

For some reason I'd thought he was following me the whole time I was wandering around. I knew it wasn't possible, that there was no way that he could be following me, that he could have even found me. But there was still that part of me that was still trapped back in Tennessee, still living in fear, still the same little girl that hated every second she lived.

I took a deep breath and shook my head. Almost immediately the tears stopped, something I'd had way to much practice doing. I washed up one last time, got out. I dried off, pulled the clothes on and ran the towel threw my hair a final time.

I ripped a brush threw my hair before wiping the steam off the mirror with the towel and tossing it over the curtain bar thingy. I winced at the angry cut that ran from my hairline down the side of my face to halfway down my check. Awesome. I closed my eyes and slid down against the wall. A deep breath filled my lungs and I leaned my head back. I kept my arm against my chest; it was throbbing now, pissed off and not being shy about telling me that it was. I frowned at it.

"Yeah, yeah I hear yah," I muttered.

I opened the bathroom door, and before I could even take a step out, a knocked sounded. I opened the door to see Carlisle there. I looked at the ground and backed up a little just in case. What could he want this late…or early?

Could he have noticed? Of course he would have he's a freakin doctor for cryin out loud.

He stood there awkwardly, uncertain of how to say whatever he needed to say. "I know you said you were fine, but I noticed your hand and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the hospital or-"

"No. No hospital. Its fine…just a little busted up. I can fix it or brace it or something," I blurted out, "Thanks for the offer though," I added in a whisper.

"Do you want me to look at it?" he offered.

I stood there mentally debating. Should I? Can I? What if he's like them? After a bit, I gave a small nod and opened the door more. I ducked my head so that my bangs fell in my face again. He smiled slightly, trying to get me to trust him a little.

_Sorry buddy wish I could. But if you knew. Heck you probably wouldn't trust yourself._

Cautiously I held my hand out. I shivered when he gently grabbed my hand and pushed my sleeve up. His hands, like Esme were freezing. What do these people do? Hang out in an icebox all day. I prayed he wouldn't ask about anything. He gently prodded and poked my wrist, as my stomach tightened at the sharp pains. I watched his face for any sign of anger, or annoyance and even creeperness. Nothing. His face was calm; his brow was slightly furrowed as he examined my wrist. He glanced up when he felt me staring at him and smiled again.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Fell out of tree."

He chuckled. "Edward did that once. Luckily he didn't break anything."

I nodded out of politeness as I continued to watch him. I shivered again as he turned my wrist. Though this time wasn't from the cold.

"I'm pretty sure it's fractured, though an X-ray would help," He glanced at me. I shook my head and stated,

"No."

"Okay. Well I can put a splint on it for now, then bring a cast home tomorrow."

"Like one of them hard ones that 'ill give yah a concussion if you get nailed with it?"

He chuckled again. "No not now. We'll see how it heals for a bit and go from there okay?"

I nodded. "Thanks."

"Do you want something for those cuts?" he gestured to the one starting at my hairline going to my cheek.

I shook my head, "Nah I got some stuff."

He nodded, "Okay. Why don't you come downstairs so I can get that splint for you."

My guard went up as he said that, it was probably just the way he said that. But the way he said it was… I don't know. It just sounded like someone I never wanted to meet again.

_God if he's like him. I'm so gone. Don't care if I got beat the crap out of him with a freakin bat. I'm so gone and hopping on the first bus I see._

"Jamie?" My gaze snapped back and shot straight to his face where confusion and concern was written on his face. "Where did that come from?" He gestured to my wrist. I glanced down and mentally sighed. Since when have my prayers ever been answered, so why should they start now?

**Sorry. I know it's a weird place to cut off. But I could go on forever. Everything will be explained soon. And I know I've been promising it will get better soon, and it hasn't. But it will I just gotta get there. Please review. Two is all I'm askin. Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey y'all. Anyway just a heads up if you ain't confused, just skip this next part and go right on to the chapter 'cause I don't know or not but this next paragraph or sentence part may confuse you.**

**Hey, just to clear a few things up cause I went back and read it and realized that the story was kinda confusing. I'll try not to give too much away. But Jamie's past has been crappy, one reason why she was in the System and she has flashbacks of her past, or some things like words or just certain thing in general remind her of it, so she freaks out. Another thing is music is her way of keeping calm and not having a full blown panic attack, and it's the only things she basically owns and has had most of her life. **

**Disclaimer is the same. I only own Jamie**

**Anyway on with the chapter. **

…**..**

_"Jamie?" My gaze snapped back and shot straight to his face where confusion and concern was written on his face. "Where did that come from?" He gestured to my wrist. I glanced down and mentally sighed. Since when have my prayers ever been answered, so why should they start now? _

I ripped my arm out of his grasp, ignoring the pain that shot up my arm, and yanked my sleeve down. "Nothing." He opened his mouth but I cut him off. "I'm from the System kay? Lot of us got 'em."

"Did…did you do…"

_Of course he was gonna ask that. Everyone else who's seen it does for cryin out loud._

I shook my head, "No." He raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "I don't okay. I've seen what it can do to people. I wouldn't do that. No matter how crappy my life got." For once I looked him straight in the eye, hoping he would believe me. Otherwise it'd be a one way trip to the nuthouse. And I was not looking forward to another trip.

He stared at me for a while, causing me to look self consciously to the ground.

"You know that if you even have a problem, you can talk to Esme or I?' he asked softly.

I nodded. _Whatever floats y'alls boat. _"Do you think you can…keep this between us?" I ventured to ask.

"Yes, unless you start doing it, then I'll have to tell someone. You know that right?"

I nodded again. "I won't. And thanks."

I heard the door click shut and glanced up. He'd believed me? Heck I think he's the first. I sighed; thankful things hadn't gone bad, for now at least. Who know's. He probably will tell or something, or call a Mrs. Grey and talk to her.

I glanced down at my arm and muttered, "This is all your fault"

The little idiot who'd started all this was a scar about half an inch wide and a couple inches long that ran along my wrist right next to those blood vessels that are visible at that part of your wrist that merges into your hand. You can tell it'd been a deep one. But I'd like to point out that like I said I didn't do it. I'd never in a bazillion years cut myself on purpose. Can't guarantee much for accidental though. I'd seen lives and families turned upside down because they found out someone were cutting. And my life was already upside down and inside out. I did not need to add that to the mix, that would have guaranteed a life sentence to shrinkville after I got out of that life. No thank you. That is not and never will be on my bucket list.

I sighed; a knock on my door made me jump, but I still answered it. Carlisle stood there, with one of them black Velcro braces in hand. Silently I took it, gave a hint of smile, whispered thanks, and then shut the door. I slipped it on, careful not to jostle my arm that much, latching the Velcro. I set the marble water bottle by the door, closed the curtains and crawled into bed. Despite everything sleep took a while to come, though when it did I was an easy victim

_Four day's later_

Pounding on the door, jerked me out of my sleep, ready to hit something, or someone.. Who in their right mind would wake someone up at –I looked at the clock- six freakin forty five in the freakin morning? Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I stumbled to the door and practically ripped it open. Seriously? They gotta use him as an alarm clock. Emmett stood there, a giant grin on his face, happy as all get out at my annoyedness. How the heck is he smiling this early in the morning?

I glared at him, asking what in the world do you want?

"Time to get up and get ready for your first day of school," he announced like I'd just won a new car. What is wrong with this dude? There's seriously gotta be something wrong in this dude's head.

I slammed the door in his face, and went to get ready. I took a quick shower then dug around in the little cabinet thing beneath the sink. Alice had went on and on the other day about "there is such a thing as a blow-dryer and flat iron" after I'd warn a hat so that my hair would be flatish when it got done drying. If there is one thing that drives me the craziest and that makes me sound like some spoiled little rich kid or something in that family is fluffy or puffy or whatever you wanna call it, hair. Hair is flat and straight not a giant fluff ball. In my mind you look like an idiot 'cause it looks like you took a balloon to your hair. People have told me that don't make me sound like some snobby stuck up kid, but hey I'm a simple person, so that sounds like some rich folk talk to me.

I found a blow-dryer and flat iron that Alice had demanded I use otherwise,or, and I quote "I will hide your hats in my closet." After that she'd showed me her closet, and let me tell you if she did ever hide anything in there. It would stay hidden for the rest of eternity; that thing is a monster. I don't know how she doesn't get lost in there. Dang.

I blowed-dried and straightened my hair that came down to a little above my chin now since I'd cut it the other night, and my bangs that came down a couple inches past my eyes. I pulled on a pair of dark, straight leg, jeans and a black t-shirt that read Life's about kickin butt, not kissing it in giant white print. I pulled on the new black jacket that had giant dark red rose on the back. I really didn't bother with makeup, but put some powder on so my face wouldn't be so shiny. Usually I didn't give crap what I looked like, but since I'm already gonna stick out being the new kid and all, might as well not give them a reason to think I live under a rock or something.

I grabbed the new bag Esme and I had gotten when we'd gone shopping, it was a red plaid shoulder one, and threw it over my shoulder. Shopping actually wasn't bad, despite the fact I wasn't exactly big on it. We'd talked some, mostly about school, nerdy as that is, but she'd found out some of the subjects I like and the ones I suck at. It'd been fun. I understood how everyone considered her their mom, she was really nice and kind and she really seemed to care.

I went downstairs and fixed myself a glass of chocolate milk. I sat at the bar and sipped it, staring out the window. The sun was starting to rise; it was waaaay too early for any normal person to be up. Emmett was already up though, as I already knew, he was watching some football game. Esme was in the kitchen with me, making something that made my stomach growl. I heard her laugh a little and I glared in mock annoyance at my stomach. Carlisle came in an I shifted and tensed slightly. He noticed and gave me a smile, though I could see sadness flash in his eyes. I glanced away and sipped at my drink again.

"I'll be back later tonight sweetheart. Johnson's off this week so I'm helping with his patients." He gave Esme a quick kiss. "Bye Jamie, good luck at school."

I nodded a bit and gave a ghost of a smile. I saw a look pass between him and Esme, then he was out the door. I sighed and finished the glass of before putting it in the dishwasher. I went back upstairs and brushed my teeth. Glancing at the clock I saw I still had almost forty minutes till I had to get to school: it started at eight. Stupid Emmett had to wake me up so dang early. I ended up staring at the game with him, trying to make sense of all the different words. That is until Alice saw me, and had to listen to her lecture about how now I was part of her family I had to dress in what she called: Alice's Dress Code. But and I quote "since it's your first day I will let it slide."

In the end Esme drove me to Fork's High, making the ten minute drive in a few minutes. These people drive like drag racers.

"Good luck," she said as I got out of the car. It was still early and barley anyone was there. I went to the front office, there was an old lady sitting at the front desk.

"Umm…"

She glanced up, and obviously stifled a look of surprise and shock. I glanced self-consciously at the ground. The visible scars always startled people.

"Oh you must be the new student." She rustled through some papers, having recovered from the first look at me. "Here you go…Mrs. Axtell. This is your schedule and the paper I need your teachers to sign and you need to bring back at the end of today. Thank you and I hope you have a great day." I nodded and smiled a bit, taking the papers.

Outside the office I glanced at my schedule. 1st: English 2, 2nd: P.E 3rd: Algebra 2, Lunch 4th: World Civ, and 6th: Biology 2. Algebra BLEH! Math is my worst subject and the one I suck at most. The rest were okay. By now, more students had filtered in, though most hung outside. I went and dumped the notebooks and few binders Esme and I had gotten the other day into my locker. I hung out by the set of lockers, listening to my IPod till the bell rang. I went to my first class, gave the slip of paper to the teacher who was a short older lady, with grey hair whose name was Ms. Sharp.

"Welcome to Fork's." She smiled, and gave me the paper back. She was real good at hiding her shock. I went and sat in the back, next to a tiny girl with long black hair, though it had streaks of colors in the front. She glanced up and smiled, though her eyebrows raised slightly for a second. She had striking green eyes, that stood out against her pale skin.

"Hey I'm Megan Shout, though I prefer Meg. You must be the new girl." She stuck her hand out and I shook it… with the hand that had the brace thingy.

"What happened?"

"Fell."

"Oh that sucks! How long do you have to have it on?"

"Umm I'm not sure."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't catch your name"

"Jamie."

"That's a different name, for a girl I mean. You don't normally meet girls with that name. Sorry I'm rambling, my parents say do that a lot and I need to work on it."

I gave a ghost of a smile "It's okay."

"Hey let me see your schedule." She scanned it and broke into a huge grin. "We have, well this class obviously, and PE, World Civ and Bio together." I smiled a little. Megan reminded me a lot of one of my old best friends from Tennessee. She talked and acted just like her. God I miss 'em.

Class started so we had to pay attention. Thankfully Mrs. Sharp didn't make me stand up and talk like some teachers, I got to stay sitting while she just asked where I was from. I told 'em Tennessee. After class ended Megan or Meg as she said, caught up with me on my way to the next class

"Tennessee, wow that's far. Why'd you move here?"

"Uhh…" _I can't say I was in the System, that 'ill just get me a big old label of freak._

"I'm livin with friends, till my mom get's back from an business trip," I lied.

"Ohh that's cool. Hey wait, you don't have an accent?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, seriously?"

"Oh, I'm sorry that's so stereotypical and you've probably been asked that a lot."

"Nah, it's fine," I let my accent show a little.

"That's awesome!" I gave her a funny look. "I've never met anyone from the south and I've always wondered if they would have accents like they do in the movies."

I chuckled, "Nice."

When we arrived at the gym, I went and got the slip signed and Coach J, as she said to call her, told me to just bring shorts, though they had to be in dress-code, tomorrow for the "uniform" they had. Today I could sit on the bleachers or join the class in a game of dodge ball. I choose the bleachers and so did Meg, though she technically wasn't allowed.

"It's okay, as long as I participate the rest of the week I'm fine," she told after my glance at her asking her 'Uhh aren't you suppose to be playing' I nodded.

"So…how do you like Fork's so far?"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? I'm not good at small talk."

I chuckled. "It's fine. Rainer and cloudier."

Then I caught myself. Why the heck was I talking so much, usually I didn't talk a lot at new schools, 'course most of the time they knew I came from the System. But still, I just met this girl and I'd talked to her more than I had to some of my new family members. Maybe it was 'cause she reminded me of my friend. Maybe it was 'cause she didn't think I was weird, or that it was odd that I have scars on my face. Whatever the heck it was, I'm glad I'd met Meg. She had her blond moments, was slightly crazy and funny as all get out. And I'd learned all this in two classes.

The rest of the day went as expected, thankfully I never had to actually stand up and talk, and the teachers gave me the future causes of scoliosis. I ate lunch with Meg and couple of her friends: Emily, Garrett and Grace. Emily was a tall, skinny girl with blond almost white hair, and bright blue eyes, who was obviously a bookworm. Garrett and Grace were twins, though they were different as they come. Grace was short and was normal sized, and was very happy and hyper. Though she couldn't match Alice. She had dark brown hair that hung to about her shoulders and she was very pale like Emily, though she had brown eyes. Grace was the artistic type, considering her bag had doodles all over it. Garrett was tall and skinny, though he had muscle, with dark brown almost black hair that hung down in his face a little. He was very tan though surprisingly, and he had light brown eyes. For all you folks, yes he was kinda cute, but I really didn't see him any other way besides a friend of Meg's. Meg told me he played on the football team. I thought it was weird that he wasn't sitting with the rest of the players; he heard me and laughed 'causing me to glance down at the table. He explained he wasn't into that stereotype of all the football players hanging out whether it was walking in the halls or at lunch 24/7. Plus he and Emily were dating, and this was the only time they could really talk during school. Garrett made me nervous, in fact they all did, but he did more. I sat as far away from his as possible, and kept my eyes kept darting glances at him.

It turns out Emily had Algebra and World Civ with me, and Grace had Bio with me and Meg. Garrett had PE with me and Meg and that was it.

In Bio I sat staring at the clock, wishing it would go faster. Biology was one of my favorite subjects, but it was the last class and you know by then your usually staring at the clock to hurry the heck up. Mr. Banner **(A/N This is the name in the book, I know there's a different one in the movie. I don't know why they changed it, I just picked one.) **at least made the class interesting and not boring as all get out. He even gave the class the last five minutes to talk. Meg and Grace came over from their chairs and sat next to me. Grace was busy drawing something and only smiled my way for a second before returning to her drawing.

"She's like that sometimes, she'll draw for hours and completely zone out. Hey can I get your number?" Meg asked.

"Uhh…I…don't know it." I mumbled. The other day Esme had insisted on buying me a phone, even after I insisted she didn't have to. After ten minutes of arguing I finally gave in, but I told her to make it a cheap one, not some $400 one. Thankfully she'd agreed and kept it under a hundred.

She laughed, and held her hand out. I gave her the phone, and she typed away on it for a bit. "You have like no contacts!"

"Newbie remember?"

"Oh yah, forgot. Kay just text me later." She handed it back and I stuffed it back into my pocket.

"So what do you think?" Meg asked.

"'Bout what?"

"Forks? The school? Life? Pudding?" She waved her hand non-chantly.

"What?" I was about to tell that she is one of the most random people I have ever met. When a guy came up to the lab table we were at. He was probably a little over 6ft and he was easily all muscle: football player. He had dirty blond hair that was shortish, and was tan like Garrett. He might as well had I'm an arrogant ass tattooed on his forehead.

"You're the new girl Jamie right?" I glared at him with a bored expression. "Umm so what happened to your face? Your old girl friend beat the crap out of you when you didn't giver he what she wanted" he smirked.

"Marc!" Meg half yelled.

I glanced at her, telling her to keep all the cusses that were about to come spilling out in. Then I turned to glare back at him, still the same bored expression, though inside I was going crazy cause he was way too close. Obviously Marc was a little irritated that I seemed bored and didn't give a care about what he said. News for you buddy, as cliché as it sounds words don't really bother me. I've been called a whole lot worse and I cared less. They're just words.

The bell rang, interrupting whatever he was going to say next. I got up and turned to Meg and Alice. "Y'all comin?"

They stared at me, in slight confusion. I glanced at the front of the room and was glad to see Mr. Banner had left, along with some of the other students. Though most stayed behind to see what was going on and what was going to happen. I stepped past Marc, then stopped like I'd forgotten something.

"Oh Marc." He turned a giant smirk still on his face. Which disappeared as soon as my fist connected with it. I felt something crunch under my first and was glad when blood spurted out. He fell to the floor, his hand clutching his nose, some blood trickling out between his fingers. He stared up at me in surprise and when I glanced at Meg and Grace they also had looks of surprise on their faces. Awkward silence filled the room.

"What? Ain't my fault he's a dickhead," I said to Meg and Grace. Meg burst out laughing along with Grace. Most of the other students left, having seen the end of it, and also not wanting to get caught watching the "fight" Though it wasn't much of a fight. Meg, Grace and I all headed to the parking lot, them wanting to tell Emily and Garrett and me mostly not wanting to get caught fighting on the first day. Probably not the best thing Esme and Carlisle want to hear.

Thankfully I didn't get to stick around to hear Meg tell the others about what happened, 'cause I saw Alice in her Porsche sitting in across the parking lot. I hurried there, getting into the front seat.

She had a grin on her face and a gleam in her eyes.

"So, how was your first day?" I caught the second meaning and looked funny at her.

"I heard," she told with a smirk.

_Crap! There just went Esme and Carlisle not finding out._ I waited for her to go off on about why fighting was bad, and then ending in your going back.

"Nice job" Startled I turned to stare at her. "I heard what he said, or the more exaggerated version, but still. Anyway, don't worry I won't tell anyone." She grinned at me, and I couldn't help but grin back.

Maybe this family was okay; maybe they could actually be a normal family?

**Please Review. Don't care if it's good or bad. Would be awesome either way. Promise it will get better soon, probably within the next couple chapters.**


	9. AN

**A/N. I know, not exactly what you wanted to read. But due to the lack of reviews and the fact I don't like how some of the chapters are. I'm not going to updating for a while, like I ever started sorry **** Anyway. I will be reposting all the chapters, and some more hopefully before Christmas, after I go back and add and just edited them a bit. The plot will still be the same, along with the characters; the chapters will just be a little different. Also the title will still be the same. Anyway still review please even though I won't be updating for a bit. Again sorry to anyone and everyone. I'll try to have everything updated and reposted by Christmas.**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Sorry I moved this part to another chapter, as you can tell if I'd left it in the last one it would have been waaaay too long, plus I think there would have been way too much going on in just one ch. So I just decided to move it. Again so sorry for the switch-a-roo. **_

_**Anyway same disclaimer. On with the chapter. **_

It's been almost a month since I'd come to live with the Cullen's, and so far things were going pretty good, actually pretty great I guess. Esme, who reminded me a lot of my mom in a way, was really nice, though it was easy to see she wanted to help me. In other words, half of her wanted to know what happened to me so that she could help by telling me that she was sorry and other stuff in that family. While the other half wondered if she actually wanted to know about the crap that happened to me. And I can already tell you that the promise I'd made to myself when I'd come into the System was still going strong.

_I stood in-front of a three story brick building that had a giant sign out front that read _St. Anna's Second Home. _Mentally I sighed. After everything and I end up here. _

Looks like he was right, _I thought. The social worker assigned to bring me here, slammed her door, coming around to stand beside me. I readjusted the bag slung over my shoulder and tightened my grip on the backpack that contained my clothes. _

"I know this isn't what you were hoping for, but it's the only option left, _she told. I just glared at her, cold enough to freeze hell over a couple times. She, personally hadn't done anything 'cept drive me to here, but her trying to be all friendly and act like she felt bad for me made her high on the 'your annoying and don't know jack so shut the heck up and leave me alone' list. On the way here, she kept saying how sorry she was for the crap I'd been through and all the stuff that had been done to me. Like I hadn't heard enough of that in the past couple months. Still didn't change jack people. I just sat in silence, listening to my music, waiting for her to realize that I had stopped hearing her about a quarter ways through her monologue._

And this is why I ain't never tellin anyone of them folks about the shit I've been through, _I thought._

Anyway, Esme still cared and worried about me, something people hadn't done in years- 'sides for a few in the System. Like Mrs. Grey.

Alice and I had gotten pretty close; despite the fact we were pretty much total and complete opposite.

Go figure.

Anyway Emmett still made me nervous, along with Edward, Jasper and Carlisle, though I was gettin better at being around them without being high as a kite on paranoia.

I went downstairs to find Esme, Carlisle Bella, Renesmee, Emmett and Jasper in the family room, and boy did it just scream family meetin. _Awesome. Wonder what this is about. _ I risked a glance at Carlisle and I caught a slight shake of his head. He knew what I was thinking; he'd stuck to his promise from a few days ago. Warily I sat on the arm of the couch, after Carlisle gestured to sit somewhere.

"Jamie, we'd like you to meet some friends of ours if that's all right with you," Carlisle announced, and I tensed out of habit. _What kind of friends buddy boy? They better not be like _them. "Before we came home, Bella called asked them to…not come around until you felt comfortable. We we're just wondering if you would like to meet them or if you would like to wait?"

"How many are there?"

"There's one who comes over basically daily, and one of his friends comes over on the weekends a lot. There are some others, but they don't come over a lot."

I started biting my thumb, the part they ink in jail to get a print, debating. They were their friends, and I was keeping them from coming around. Damn. Even though I'm not a real big fan of caring how others felt. I still felt bad that they weren't able to have their friends over just cause of me. Guess it's just one of those things that stayed with me even through all the crap I went through. I didn't want them to be…restricted on who came over just cause of me. But from the sounds of it, the ones that come over a lot are both dudes. But if Alice and Esme trust them, then why can't I? I've been trying to work on trusting Alice and Esme more. I liked them, Alice was like a really really awesome best friend who was basically became your sister. She still had some way to go, but…. Esme reminded me of my mom.

I nodded. "Kay. When will I meet them?"

"Right now if you want. Bella why don't you go call Jake and Seth?" Esme suggested. It was silent as Bella went into the kitchen to make the call. Emmett turned the TV on to some MMA fight, almost immediately settling into the couch.

"Yes! Jake's coming over. Thank you Jamie!" Renesmee rushed over to hug me, but stopped, remembering I wasn't a big fan of hugging, then just settle for giving me a smile that was Emmett worthy. She plopped down in front of the TV, rooting for the guy Emmett wasn't.

"You can go upstairs if you want. We'll call you when they get here," Esme told.

"Where do they live?"

"On the La Push reservation a couple miles from here. It's a good twenty minute drive."

"Oh." With that I turned my gaze to the two dudes punchin the crap out of each other. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Carlisle and Esme leaving, going upstairs. Jasper remained on the couch and nodded when I glanced at him. I nodded back. It was a…agreement we'd fallen into. We didn't talk much; I think I can count the times we've talked on one hand. If we ended up in the same room or something he'd nod or I nod and the other would do the same and that was it. Me and Edward had pretty much the same thing. Emmett just grinned while I glared which caused him to laugh. Weirdo.

"Jake and Seth are okay." I heard him whisper, and my head whipped around to meet his eyes. I shivered, unconsciously. I nodded, took a deep breath and slid onto the couch, though I sat on the edge. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, pulling my sleeves down. I kept glancing out of the corner of my eye, watching Jasper all the while keeping Emmett and Renesmee in my line of sight.

The roar of an engine made my gaze snap to the front door, Carlisle came downstairs along with Esme who sat on the couch. Bella appeared out of nowhere. Remesmee rushed to the door, beating Carlisle. She threw the door open, shouting Jake, to reveal a huge, and I mean huge, teenage guy.

Holy Crap. This guy was like a miniature Emmett, though there wasn't anything miniature about him. He was probably 7'0 and had huge muscles though his height made him not look funny. He had black hair that was cut short and had brown, almost russet skin. (La Push sounded like a Native American Reservation so that would explain that.) He wore cut off jeans and a tank and some old tennis shoes. He looked about mid twenty's and had dark brown eyes that were locked on the little girl at his side. Though unlike the eyes that stayed locked on me for 8 years of my life, they were full of happiness, adoration, and slight protectiveness. Wonder what their connection was.

I jumped when he picked Renesmee up and gave her a bone crushing hug. I was pretty sure he was about to snap her in half.

"I missed you." Renesmee announced. He, Jake I'm assuming, laughed and set her back down.

"I missed you too. It's been forever since I've seen you." I blinked, confused for a second. Was it just me or did Renesmee look older. I shook my head.

_Nah probably just me._

"Hello Jake, please come in," Carlisle held the door open a little wider. I got the feeling this whole knocking and waiting to be let in didn't happen a lot. He came into the living room, being careful to stay in my line of vision. My gaze shot to the doorway where a teen who looked to be about 18ish and, like his friend, had russet skin, black hair that was cut short and had dark brown eyes. Unlike Jake he had a gangly build, though he still had muscle. He toward over me, probably by almost a foot. I caught his gaze for a second, then glanced away when he smiled at me, my face getting hot.

Why was my face getting hot? I got up, preferring to be on my feet then on my butt when I met them. I kept glancing at them, mostly Seth. What the heck was wrong with me?

"Jamie, this is Jake Black and Seth Clearwater," Esme told. I looked up at both of them, nervous under their gaze.

"Nice to meet you Jamie," Jake said, I guess they warned him about me not being big on shaking. I searched for something to say. I opened my mouth to say something along the lines of you too, but instead,

"Your freakin huge!" The blood rushed to my face even faster than before. I ducked my head, worried I'd said something wrong. _Awesome first impression. Wait tah go Jamie._ I jumped when I heard Emmett's laugh bounce around the house. I looked around at everyone chuckling including Jake. Okay he didn't seem mad. Silent cheer.

"Yah, I've heard that before." He chuckled more. I tried to push the blood out of my face, but failed epically.

I turned to look fully at Seth and caught him starin at me.

"Uhh….hey?" I mumbled. He blinked and his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Silently I laughed at his face. I shifted uncomfortably as he continued to stare at me.

What's with this guy?

Jake nudged him, muttering about your scaring her.

I stiffened at that. I do not get scared… I just get nervous. Thank you very much.

I glared at Jake, suddenly relaxed. Why was I so relaxed? Usually people make me nervous, especially new people and especially when they're huge and especially when they're dudes.

_It must be this house….. God I so belong in a loony-bin! _

"Umm…hey. It's…it's nice to meet you Jamie," Seth stammered. All of the sudden he seemed like a little kid trying to talk to some girl he had a crush on.

I gave a small smile, "Hey."

What the heck happened to me? Why the heck am I actin like this? Why the heck am I actin so normal? I should not be actin like this? I should be nervous as all get out, wonderin what they were actually up to. Not actin so normal. Heck I don't even know what normal is anymore.

I noticed Jake and Renesmee had moved to sit on one of the couches, talking.

"Uhh…"I glanced at Jasper then Seth looking for an answer to why they seemed joined at the hip.

"They're really good friends. Jake's kinda like an older brother." Seth told.

"Oh." That makes sense.

"What happened?"

"Huh?" I glanced up.

"Your arm," he gestured to the brace that stuck out of the sleeve.

"Oh…fell. I'm kinda a klutz." Why did I tell him that?

"Oh. So where are you from?" I remained as casual on the outside, while on the inside I was freakin out, wondering what the personal questions were for.

"Oh out…"I paused trying to remember which coast I was on. I literally had to do the compass in air to figure out which way I was from. "…east. Sorry where I come from they say out west when they mean here so I'm still getting used to sayin east to mean the rest of the US. Sorry that probably don't make sense-" I stopped, surprised I'd even said that much. I clamped down, promising I would stop blabbing and get my guard up immediately.

He laughed, "I get it."

I nodded, trying to keep my promise. Yet no matter how many times I reminded myself how psycho people can be, and what they can do. I still felt relaxed, comfortable. Like I was actually, for once in my life, safe.

_Defiantly the house._

_**Sorry for the shortness. Anyway please, please review! Good, bad , any reviews will be awesome. :) Next chapter will be coming soon, probably in the next few days. I'm almost done, just need to connect a few more things then I'll get it up. **_


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone I hate to say it but there are not as many reviews as I hoped. :( I got almost twenty visitors when I posted last yet only 2 review. 2 and twenty visitors, not real good. But thank you Moomintrolll22 for reviewin. Literally made my day. Also thanks ****EBRAJERCECullen 130**** for reviewing nearly every chapter and CullenLina for leaving a few reviews :) but I would like to see more…I know you gotta log in and do that crazy are you human thing that is totally pointless, and if you're in a hurry you may not have time, but still people please try to review more! You're the only reason I keep posting. Thanks! :)**

**Also sorry I didn't get this up right away, been very busy. Major Christmas shopping procrastinator. Bad me. **

**Anyway HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :)**

**No matter how much I wish it was true I own nothing. 'Cept Jamie.**

_6 months later_

"No!" I shake my head. "There is no freakin way I'm wearin that!"

"Pleassssee," Alice begged.

"No." I shake my head, "You can beg all you want. There ain't no freakin way I'm wearin it."

'It' was a super tight, low cut, fire-engine red basically no sleeves shirt with some lacey design at the bottom, and a bright purple and pink design running up the side.

Alice got her famous stubborn look on and I could tell a giant speech about why I should wear it and if I didn't she'd steal something of mine and hide it in her closet was about to come.

"How bout this?" I held up a shirt discarded in a pile on my bed, not even bothering to really look at it, 'cause I highly doubt it could be worse than what she was holding. Also, the whole hiding something in her closet had already happened once, and I wasn't looking forward to it again. I still hadn't found my hat; it's been almost two weeks.

She stared at the shirt I was holding, and I glanced down to see what I'd grabbed.

Thankfully it wasn't a second skin one, though it was a little tight, but in a good show off way. It was a darkish blue plaid button shirt whose cuffed sleeves came down a little past elbow length. There were pockets on the front about… chest height.

_Yes! Perfect. Please say yes, please say yes. _I silently begged.

She cast another glance at the shirt in her hand, then glanced at me. I quickly put on a stubborn look. She broke into a smile.

"I like that one better anyway." She dug around in the mini mountain of clothes that she'd built on my bed, and pulled out a black tank. She threw it at me and shoved me towards the bathroom. I quickly changedinto the clothes then cracked open the door a bit.

"Alice, can you-"

Her hand popped in, a folded up piece of clothing in hand. I shut the door and shook it out revealing a black zip up jacket. It was smaller than the other hoodie I wore, course they usually were guy's sizes so…There was some design going from the bottom on the left side up to almost the top. I pulled it on, a zipped it up halfway. It fit pretty good, the sleeves were big enough that they didn't show the shirt's sleeves were cuffed though it wasn't huge. I risked a glance at myself in the mirror.

I'd let Alice have her way with the jeans, so a pair of dark washed, slightly faded, slightly ripped at the knee and right side skinny jeans clung to me. Thankfully I wasn't…big. I'm not one of them people that are anorexic stick thin, but I'm not in the risk of being overweight category. I hate to admit it 'cause it makes me seem like a rich snobby kid but I was pretty much all lean muscle. I was one of them lucky people that had a crazy fast metabolism, though I still did run and exercise a lot. So thankfully, I could pull off skinny jeans and I quote "pull off any shirt you wanted" Thank you Alice, even though I didn't even ask.

Alice had insisted on taking me out and getting my highlights redone and getting my haircut with something other than a pair of scissors. I'd agreed as long as she kept the shopping to a minimum. How do y'all think that promise went? I swear we bought the whole freakin mall. Anyway, now my hair was a little above my chin, though I still looked like a girl since it had a bob kinda look. My bangs were the same; no one touches my bangs but me. She'd also insisted, well actually forced me into to letting her put some make up on me 'cause, and I quote, "your almost as pale as me." Though it wasn't anything too extreme, just some foundation, and something else that I forgot was called. As you can tell I'm not really a make-up person. She'd also kinda stolen my bag, which had my IPod in it so… I was considering washing some of it off when,

"Jamie, remember I still have your bag and I'm not afraid to hide it."

Dang pixie.

I sighed, and came back out. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this."

Her smile was so big I thought her face was gonna break. "Don't worry. You'll have an awesome time."

'This' was me going to La Push with Seth to meet his friends then go to a bon-fire. Sounds like nothing right? Wrong. 1st I know I've mentioned this before but me and new people are not a good combination. 2nd according to Seth he is the smallest of all his friends, which means his friends are gonna be mammoth size. And 3rd… this sounds terrible, and it is terrible cause I'm 15 and …well…I've never been on a date before. So…this ought to be an interestin night.

"Yeah…" I murmured, unconvinced.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." She said.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Emmett shouting my name stopped me.

"Hurry up, oh and your bag's under your bed." Alice shot out the door, faster than a bullet. I stared after her, then went and got my bag. When did she put this here? I put my IPod in my pocket, and stuffed the phone in my back pocket. Leaving my bag under the bed, I went downstairs to find Seth talking with Emmett. Edward and Bella were snuggled up on the couch, while Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap.

After the first week, I'd noticed how the couples looked at each other and always seemed to be together. I know, totally observant of me right? Anyway Carlisle and Esme eventually explained that Alice was Edward's brother and Jasper and Rosalie were twins so everything was good. And that Bella was actually from Forks. Also finding out Emmett and Rosalie were engaged explained a lot. I'd asked Alice if it was awkward since her brother also lives in the same house as her boyfriend. 'Cause heck wouldn't that be awkward. She'd just laughed and said not really. Crazy pixie.

Seth turned to look at me as I hit the floor, and an Emmett worthy grin broke out on his face. I felt myself smile and instantly I felt whole. Whenever Seth's not here it feels like a part of me's missing and it won't come back 'til he does. I came to stand beside him, and smiled even bigger when he gently brushed his hand against mine. A shock went through me, though it was a good shock.

Seth and I, despite everything, had become close friends. My first really good guy friend ever actually. I know sad ain't it? I actually looked forward to when he would come over, and was always happier when he was here. And I have no freakin idea why. I know I should be paranoid/freaked out/ and act normal-my normal anyway- but, as cliché as it sounds, I can't help it. I feel comfortable around him.

_It was three months after I'd first met Seth and we were out in the backyard, laying in the grass on our stomachs. I think it was the first time, since I'd arrived in Forks that the sun was out. Everyone but Renesmee had gone on a camping trip. She and Jacob we're on the porch playing. Over the months I'd grown to trust Seth to the point I thought it was safe enough that I could stay alone with him for a while as long as there were people nearby and it wasn't in a room. Seth was fine with that; he knew that I wasn't the most trusting person._

_We laid there and listened to the music my IPod was playing nearby. Turns out we sorta likes the same kinda music. He liked a little bit of everything, while I like country and some rock, but he was warming up to country more thanks to me always playin it. I pulled my sleeves down again, crossed my arms and put my head on them. _

_I heard him chuckle._

"_What?" I mumbled into my arm. _

"_Tired?"_

_I shook my head, "Sun feels good." I heard the music go off after a while and I lifted my head up just in time to see him putting the IPod down. "Hey."I said jokingly_

"_Oh sorry, I thought you were asleep." He reached to turn it back on._

"_No, it's fine." I looked at him for a bit, "You ain't a big fan of country are yah?"_

_He looked down and mumbled something. _

"_Huh?"_

"_Not really, but you like it so I don't mind."_

_I frowned at him. "Why didn't yah tell me? I wouldn't have played it all the time," I slapped him upside the head, "Idiot." _

_He stared at me. _

"_What?" Then I thought about what I did. It was the first time I'd ever touched him, but strangely, it didn't bother me. I didn't care that he was a guy, or that he could be just like _them_ it felt natural, as strange as that sounds, to jokingly slap him._

_ He got the biggest grin on his face, and pretty soon I did too. Then he brought up the most random thing that soon had us rolling on the ground laughing like maniacs. _

Another thing about Seth, was despite the fact he didn't know why I didn't like to be touched he respected that and was completely fine with it. He didn't push for reasons either, like I thought he might. In fact everything I thought about him had turned out to be wrong. At first I thought he was some stuck up guy who had a head full of hot air. In fact he was a down to earth guy who was really nice and kinda shy at first. But after a while he opened up and I found out he was really funny and a really awesome friend. Emmett always teased me about how we acted like we we're dating except for the part of no physical contact. I never noticed that we acted like that; I thought we just acted like really good friends.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked.

I laughed a little, "No not really, but there ain't no way Alice is gonna let me out of it so…"

His smile got bigger if that was possible, "Come on then. I'll drop her off round twoish if that's okay with you Carlisle?"

I turned around to see Carlisle standing behind us. When did he get here? I shivered at how close he was. Seth was the only guy I got close to, everyone else still made me nervous. I turned so I was facing him. Mentally I sighed, I wanted to trust them, they'd given me no reason not to, but some guys had given me reasons not to trust other people.

Seth's hand brushed against mine, reminding me he was here. For some reason Seth made me do a complete 180 whenever he was around. I felt safe with him, I trusted him.

"That's fine. Have fun." I got the feeling a silent message passed between them. I glanced between them, trying to figure out what, but didn't get a chance when we moved to leave.

We were almost to the door when Emmett appeared in front of us. How he fit between us and a door that wasn't probably a foot away, I'll never know.

"Not so fast." A smirk was on his face, and I glared at him, trying to figure out what he was up to. "Now Seth, we've known you for a while, but know since you and Jamie are dating-"

What? With a shock I caught on to where this was probably headed.

"Emmett, you better not being going where I think you are," I warned. His stupid smirk got even bigger. "Emmett Cullen, I swear to god if you go there I'll…"

"What? Pipsqueak."

I grounded my teeth. I hated that nickname, and he knew it. I wasn't exactly the tallest person, I was average though, but still Emmett took every opportunity to point it out. Alice had gone beserko on him when he called her a pixie, so I ended up becoming his new short person he made fun of.

"I'll…I'll convince Rosalie to make you sleep on the couch for a month."

He burst out laughing, "Uh-huh sure you will."

I heard Seth chuckling beside me. "He's right, I don't think you and Rosalie are on good enough terms to get her to make Emmett sleep on the couch."

"Thank you Seth," I muttered, and glared at him.

"Anyway, Seth you need to know first and for most. If you hurt Jamie in any way-"

God someone shoot me please. I felt all the blood rush to my face. I heard everyone else who was in the room chuckle at the torture I was enduring

"-There is a good chance she'll kick your butt," Every single insult that I was about to throw at him got stuck when what he said actually registered.

"Emmett Cullen-"

"-Also you'll have to deal with me, and even though you I know wouldn't even think about it, I'm just giving you fair warning."

I nudged Seth and whispered, "Back doors unlocked. On three?"

"Actually." Emmett smirked and chuckled. He'd locked it.

"You suck. Can we go now?"

"No. Rule number two-"

"-Help Jamie bury Emmett's body after she kills him" I mumbled.

He ignored me and went right on. "You are not allowed under any circumstances-"

"- Allowed to do this ever again," I muttered. Seth chuckled.

The idiot just went right on talking, like he hadn't heard me. "To be alone with her."

_Oh dear lord, if he breaks into the Talk I swear I'm gonna kill him right now. \._

Emmett opened his mouth, but thankfully Carlisle cut him off. "Alright Emmett let them go." The laughter was plain as day in his voice.

Emmett moved away and I shot out the door before he could do any more damage.

"Thanks Carlisle," I called as Seth shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea he was gonna do that. God I'm gonna kill him when I get home, swear to God I am."

"It's okay, I think it's kinda sweet.

"What? You, a giant guy with arms the size of watermelons, thought that was sweet ? Are you gay?" **(A/N I have nothing against gay guys or any gay people, just for the record)**

He laughed, and I couldn't help but smile, "No."

"Then how in the world was that sweet? That was," I pretended to shrudder.

" 'Cause he's lookin out for you. And even though he's known me longer than I've known you, he still did that whole big brother talk."

"Yeah, but we're only friends. It's not like we're…dating."

I glanced up at his eyes, and thought I saw a flash of pain shoot through them. His usual smile was gone and in its place was a sad frown.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah." His smile returned.

I stopped, my hand on the handle of his truck. My heart start to beat faster, and a voice whispered,

_You sure you wanna get in there? What if he's like them? What if he-_

No. I shake my head and pretty much rip the door off its hinges opening it.

He glances at me when I slam the door, concern written on his face. I give him a small smile, and he lets it slide. He starts the truck and pulls off; thankfully he isn't as crazy as the Cullens when it came to drivin, he only went ten miles over the limit. We went through town and then woods surrounded us. That was all we passed for a bit then we turned on a road and I realized we'd hit La Push. House kinda sat back from the road, but you could still see them, well the lights that glowed from them. It was almost dark.

He pulled in front of a house that was small, but nice looking. I could make out it was painted white with a small porch on it.

"_No, no please no," I cried. A laugh sounded throughout the room, as I flinched away from his grasp. "Please don't," I could see the shine shining out the window, and I wondered how it could shine when _this_ was going on. How could people's world still go round?_

"Jamie?"

I jerked out of the zoned out state and turned to look at Seth. Concern was etched on his face. No matter how much I trusted Seth, he didn't know anything.

"Huh?"

"You okay? We don't have to go; I can take you back to Car-"

"N-no I'm…okay. Let's go."

"You sure? You don't have to come-"

"Yah…I'm sure." I got out and shut the door. I followed him and stepped into a living room then a kitchen which was right off it.

"Mom, I want you to meet a friend of mine. Mom this is Jamie."

A lady in maybe her mid-fortys with the same russet skin as Seth turned came forward. She had dark brown hair pulled back into a long pony tail, and had the same dark brown eyes as Seth.

"Hello Jamie, it's nice to finally meet you. Seth talks a lot about you." She sticks her hand out, and as I shake it I glance over at him to see him looking at the ground slightly red.

"It's nice to meet you too Ms. Clearwater. Your house is really nice."

"Thank you, and call me Sue. Seth says you two are going to the bonfire tonight?" I nodded, "Well I hope you have fun."

"Okay well Mom I guess we'll see you there. I think we're gonna up there. Meet everyone before it gets too crowded."

I turned to stare at him, suddenly nervous. He smiled at me a little, and gently brushed my hand again. The shock came again, and I relaxed a little, knowing that since Seth was going to be there I could handle it.

"Kay, it was nice meeting you Jamie."

"You too Mrs. Clearwater."

We drove down the road past a few more houses until we reached a house near the end of the road. Around back was a field that connected to the beach, already there was logs circled around a good size pile of wood. There was a lot more people than I thought there would be.

"Liar," I mumbled.

"What?" he asked as we walked up.

"There won't be that many people, it 'ill just be the people of La Push, it's a really really small place," I mimicked him from when he'd tried to convince me to come. "You are a liar."

"But-"

"Liar, that's what you are. A liar with his freakin pants on fire." He chuckled at my twist of the childhood rhyme. I smirked and brushed my hand against his.

We came upon a large group of people, and I mean that in more than one way. Seth was not joking when he said he was the smallest of the group. There were 5 huge guys though; most weren't as big as Jacob though they came pretty close. I could see three more figures almost hidden by the guy's shadows standing next to them. I stopped a little bit before, anxiety freezing me to the spot. These guys were huge they could easily do anything and I couldn't do a thing to stop 'em. What if they're like _them_?

I felt something nudge my shoulder, and saw out of the corner of my eye, Seth next to me concern on his face. His mouth opened to say something, probably bout takin me home, but I shook my head a little. He gave me a look that said 'yah right' but I gave my own look that said 'no'. He gave me a last look before turning to the guys, and I looked see them staring at us. I shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. Someone separated from the group and came towards us; in the dim lighting cast through the clouds by the moon I could make out it was a woman. My eyebrows went up in shock when she came close enough; she had three long scars running down one side of her face. One lifted the corner of her mouth up, into a permanent small smile. What could have caused that?

"Hello, I'm Emily Uley." I guess he warned them about me cause she didn't try to shake hands or anything.

"Um...hey. I'm Jamie." I mumbled shyly.

"Hey Emily. Come on, come and meet everyone else." Seth moved towards the group and I followed hiding in his shadow a bit

"Jamie these are my friends, Jared, his wife Kim, Paul his fiancé Rachel, Quil, Embry and Sam, Emily's husband. Everyone this is Jamie." He pointed out each one, though by the time he finished I'd forgotten who was who. They all looked the same, all tall, all had muscles bigger than my head, all looked the same. I smiled a bit, and gave a small wave. There was a chorus of hey's.

"Nice to meet y'all." My accent came out and I felt all the blood rush to my face. Someone burst out laughing and my face got even hotter if that was even possible. I'm surprised my toes didn't fall off from blood loss. I saw Seth chuckle beside me. "Yah just enjoy seeing me embarrassed as all get out don'tcha?" The laughing continued as I allowed the accent to stay out. Seth smiled, I felt all the embarrassment leave me; he was here so everything would be fine. No matter how big of an idiot I made myself.

"'Bout time we met you Seth here hasn't stopped thin-talkin about you since he met you." One of them, Quil I think, fumbled a bit.

_Thin? Think?_ I was about to ask Seth when a little kid stumbled up to me, a giant grin on her face. She waved her hand, like little kids do.

"Hiya. I'm Cwaire **(A/N I'm not exactly sure how little kids talk, I don't know any and my youngest sibling is like 13 so… Just think how 5year olds talk) **I'm tis many." She held up five fingers.

"Uhh…hey." I looked to Seth for help. When it came to kids I had about much skill with them as a toaster. I don't mind them; it's just usually whenever they'd see me they either do **a)** scream bloody murder or **b)** run away, screamin bloody murder.

She, Claire, giggled then ran up to one of the wolves, crying "Qwil." Quil picked her up and tossed her into the air, catching her before she hit the ground. All the while she couldn't stop laughing.

Someone had started the fire, and it roared now, casting shadows on everyone. More people had arrived in the short time, and there were now actually chairs set at the head of the circle. We all gathered around, a giant package of hot dogs going around, to the girls at least, all the guys had run off to the house leaving all the girls here. Emily and another girl, I think her name was Kim came and sat down next to me.

"Hey I'm Kim. Sorry I didn't get to introduce myself earlier."

"Skay," I mumbled as a stuck a hotdog on a stick and let it hang over the flames.

" You live with the Cullen's right?"

I nodded.

"How are they? I've never really met them except the doctor. Carlisle I think. He seemed nice."

I nodded again. They left when the boys came back, plates piled high with a mountain of food. I watched, wide eyed, as Seth practically inhaled it all. "How…how…what…your….grrrr" He burst out laughing, spraying half-chewed food everywhere causing several people to turn and stare at us. "Hope you choke on that," I muttered.

He managed to get himself under control."Sorry, it's just you."

"Shut up," I muttered with a smirk, practically inhaling my own food. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I ended up eating two more hot dogs loaded with ketchup and a bag of baked lays washed down with x numbers of waters. I felt like I was gonna explode. I hadn't eaten that much in weeks. I caught Seth smirking at me out of the corner of my eye. "What? I like food." He smirked.

After a while I noticed several people, including Seth's mom, in the chairs, noting they seemed to be at the head of the circle. There was also a guy in a wheelchair who looked sorta familiar.

"Seth," I whispered.

"Hm?"

"Who's that guy in the wheel chair?"

"Oh that's Billy Black, Jake's dad."

"Oh."

He, Billy, cleared his throat, and immediately a hush fell over the small crowd. I glanced around at everyone who's eyes were locked on him. I felt the heat of the fire, but felt the heat of Seth even more. For some reason the kid was always hot, temperature wise, not that he wasn't good looking, he is, it's just…Ugh you know what I mean. Billy opened his mouth again and began to tell of how the Quileute tribe came to be, about how their ancestors supposedly came from wolves and even about the Cold Ones. I was so caught up; it was like I could see everything he said. His voice had a way of drawing you in 'til you practically were there.

When he finished, it was like waking out of a trance. I snapped back and it took me a second to realize that I was actually back at the bonfire. I looked around to see Kim, Emily and Rachael all basically melted onto their husbands/fiancé etc. I realized, unconsciously I'd scooted closer to Seth during the tale. I scooted away, and thought I saw him sigh. Billy, Sue and the other folks that had been in the chairs, were now moving about the crowd, talking.

"What'd yah think?"

"It was…wow," I told.

He grinned, "See I told you you would like it."

"You did not."

He laughed until out of nowhere someone tackled him. I jumped, not having heard them, and the one friend I'd managed to keep at bay for a little while came right back. The first person who can guess right will win a brand new car. Not. Sorry I don't own a car. I saw him and Jared wrestle, so close half the time to rolling straight into the almost dead fire. Jared jumped up and took off with Seth and it looked to be the rest of the gang including some younger looking folks follow-though they were still probably bigger and taller than me. Were all La Push guys tall as all get out and have muscle the size of watermelons? Sam was still by Emily, though I hadn't seen Quil follow them.

"They do that a lot?" I asked.

Both Sam, Emily and Kim chuckled.

"Yup,"

I stared at the fire, thinking about the story Mr. Black had told. It was hard to get out of your head, he made it seem like you were actually there actually watching everything. Then my thoughts drifted to less…welcomed thoughts. I shivered and glanced over my shoulder.

_There's no way he could have found me, no way he's even in the freakin state._ I told myself. Unconsciously I traced some of the scars on my arms through my sleeves, unfortunately remembering how I got them. One in particular still whispered when my finger traced it. It was newer, having gotten it the day before…before everything changed. For the better or worst I'm still trying to decided.

Seth came and sat down next to me, laughing and smiling. The light of the fire danced on his face, and it was like someone through a switch inside me. My stomach knotted and I felt bubble inside…since when do I know what bubbly is? There was something about how his eyes seemed to let me get lost in them. I saw there was still a trace of kid in his face, hidden deep but it was still there, in his laugh and smile. The feelings I'd built for him, suddenly took a turn. The feelings that had once been only friendship, slowly started to turn to something else, all in that one look.

What the heck? I don't…love Seth? Do I? Yet something in me pulled and tugged at me to get closer to him, to stop being afraid. It yelled that he wasn't like the others, that he wouldn't do that to me. I fought against it, knowing better that people like that seemed to follow me, and he could be just like them. Yet I didn't believe it, he gave me no reason to believe it. The feeling I got whenever I saw him, always seeming to be happier, to be safer. It said he wouldn't hurt me.

Should I listen to it?

"Hey, come on." I got up and made my way down the beach, chewing on my thumb the whole way. Clouds covered the sky though they were wispy so the almost full moon cast an eerie mist across the ocean and beach. It was easy to see where I was going, even though I didn't pay attention. I didn't stop and see if he was behind me; the pull in my stomach said he was. My heart was going so fast I was sure he could hear it. My mind was spinning and paranoia was full blown, part of me was screaming 'what are you doing?' while the other part…I couldn't hear what it was saying cause all that one part was so freakin loud. We walked, him following me, 'til I could only see the fire and catch a couple laughs every now and then. We sat down on an old half dead tree, me bouncing my leg and him quite, which surprised me.

"What's up?" he asked, quietly.

I kept bouncing my leg, eating my thumb. After a few minutes I stopped chewing on my thumb and opened my mouth, but nothing came out. My mouth opened and closed. I put my head in my hands and tried to calm down. All I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears, and my heart feeling like it was about to explode.

I felt his hand on shoulder and I shivered at his touch. The hand fell away, and I took a couple deep breaths. I noticed I was shivering, really bad, but it wasn't from the cold this time. I looked up to see worry, and concern on his face. Hurt was in his eyes; he wanted to help me, but I wouldn't let him.

"I…I don't…I want…sorry…I." I took a deep breath and got out. "I want to… show you something, it ain't bad, well it kinda is, but I…I trust you… and you've been honest with me and…"

We sit in silence for a few minutes, me about ready to take off like a bullet and him concerned, but also confused.

He stares at me. "What is it?"

"Can…can you turn around. Don't worry I'm not gonna do anything like…" I stuttered.

"I know you won't."

"You… have to promise me one thing though… you have to promise not to tell anyone."

He nodded then turned around.

Silently as I could I rolled my jeans up as far as they would go, almost up to my knees.

_Worst time to wear skinny jeans,_ I thought. I shrugged the jacket off, laying it on the tree beside me. My fingers lingered on the buttons on my shirt. After a deep breath I began to undo them, each one feeling like a barrier I'd worked so hard to build that were being broken down with just a twitch of my fingers. I gently laid it across the jacket, now sitting in only my tank. I stared at the ground for a bit, shaking. I felt exposed, vulnerable. It felt like I'd actually stripped to nothing; no one has seen me without a jacket in almost a year. A cool, salty breeze blew in, and goosebumps jumped up on my bare skin. I sighed and looked out to sea, watching the threatening clouds starting to roll in. I hoped I wasn't going to regret this.

I sighed, not believing I was actually doing this "Kay,"

**Yes cliffy. We all know the wolves go besirk if they think someone hurt their imprint. How do you think Seth will react? Good/Bad? Love/Hate? Please, please review more. I know it's the holidays and some of y'all maybe at family and you may not have time to get to a computer but… Please? I already have almost half of the next chapter written and some more in my head. So will update as soon as I'm done. Thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**ALERT! for people who already read this chapter, I started typing the next chapter and realized the beginning fit better on the end of this one, more of a cliffy. So you can just skip down to pretty much the bottom if you want. **

**WooHoo! Way to go people. 3 reviews, made me so freakin happy! :) I know compared to others that's not a lot, but I don't care. And they were all in the first day or two! :) And it was over the holidays, which was even better. You guys made my week! Please keep it up. **

**I wanna say thanks to all who reviewed: Anon, ****EBRAJERCECullen 130****, and then the anonymous reviewer. Thanks to all.**

**Also, there will be some strong language in this chapter, so if your against cussing sorry. **

**Disclamer: Me no owny Twilight. *sigh* Darn!**

I stared at the ground and heard his jeans rub against the tree as he turned around. It was silent, the only sound being the wave's crash on the shore. I heard a laugh from the party going on, but that was it. I risked a glance and regretted it.

Seth was shaking, anger pouring off him. Everything came flooding back and I scooted away from him, afraid he'd hit me. Knowing if he did I'd be out cold, which means someone would come looking for me which means someone would see me…like this. I'd never seen him like this; he'd never gotten angry in the 6 months I'd known him. He'd never even been negative, always happy. Why was he like this?

_Cause he see's you for what you truly are,_ a voice whispered in my head. _You've kept the real you hidden and now that he sees it; he knows it was a mistake becoming your friend. He's mad he never saw it, disgusted at you for even talking to him, looking at him. _

All of the sudden Seth took off, right into the woods, leaving me alone. I sat there in shock for god knows how long. A howl snapped me out of it and everything that just happened set it. I listened to the howl, it sounded like it was in pain. That's when I felt hot tears start trickling down my face. It felt like something was ripping me in half, one half laughing at me saying this is what I get for showing him, and the other half in shock that this had happened.

I slid off the log, leaned against it, pulled my knees close and wrapped my arms around them. I stared out at the ocean, tears still falling. No, no cryin. It don't help. But I couldn't help it, part of me was gone, running through the woods. It felt like someone had torn me to pieces, ripping me 'til I was nothing. I'd trusted him, showed him part of my darkest secret and now… a sob broke. The sadness and confusion seemed to crush me, but reality is what smashed me. I should have seen this, I should have known. I shouldn't have shown him.

I looked down, through the tears, at the scars that covered me. There were so many it was hard to tell if there was any non-violated skin. The moon cast light on them, revealing even the oldest ones. I looked like I'd gone through a blender set on obliterate, then they'd just sewn me back together. There were scars of every size, some as long as almost a foot to a couple inches. I think the last count before I'd gone into the System had been 247.

247 freakin scars that ruled me and my life!

Anger built up in me. Anger at the scars, anger at me, anger at the people who'd given me them. I stood up, grabbed a rock and chucked it into the ocean as hard as I could. It didn't calm me down. I kicked some drift wood as hard as I could, the only result being a mad foot. I picked up a piece of driftwood and chucked it as far as I could. It didn't help so I went back to my spot, put my clothes on, not wanting to see the scars anymore, and laid down on the sand, using my arm as a pillow. I could see the fire had died down some, and I wondered if anyone had noticed that Seth and I had disappeared.

_Probably thought he'd taken me home, _I thought. I stared out a sea, watching the eerie glow cast by the moon. Everything seemed so simple, out there in the ocean. You didn't worry about the past or the future, all you worried about was present, 'cause if you didn't stay focused you'd end up as someone's dinner. That's it, live or die. Nothing else…cept make kids, but other than that it's eat or be eaten. But up here, on land, it's so much harder.

After a few minutes, I think, I got up and started to head back. I pulled out the phone and saw it was almost 2:30. Dang. Hoping she was still up, I quickly texted Esme, asking her to come and get me. I really didn't feel like dealing with Alice's non-step questions.

**To Jamie:** _I thought Seth was bringing you home?_

Well gee, my ride's off running in the woods somewhere so…

**To Esme:** _He's busy. If you can't I'll walk, it's not that far. _

**To Jamie:** _No, no it's fine. I'll be there as soon as I can_

**To Esme: **_Kay. Thanks. _

I skittered around the outskirts of the remains of the bon-fire in case anyone else was still there. I saw a few shadows, but couldn't see who it was. I walked up the road Seth and I'd driven down, not a few hours ago. A knot formed in my stomach, getting tighter with each step I took. It pulled at me to go back, to run back, but the pull was over-ridden by the voice that kept laughing at me, saying it was right. I tried to ignore it but it kept going on and on, getting louder.

I wasn't crazy, at least like schizo (**A/N short for schizophrenic, just in case**) crazy, the voice weren't real, I knew it wasn't, but it still was there. Always was, always forcing me back to there, to Tennessee, to _them_.

I passed the first house I'd noticed when I'd come here. I shivered as a cool breeze blew in from the ocean, and I was thankful it hadn't rained. Knock on wood. A pair of headlights startled me, and I moved off the side of the road, until I noticed it was Carlisle car. I went up and the window rolled down, showing Esme in the driver's seat. I slid in and she took off. Golllly, even she drives fast. I gripped door handle as she flew down the road. We flew past the town and were pulling into their garage in a matter of minutes. The whole ride was silent. She turned the car off and I moved to get out, until she locked the door.

"Jamie, are you okay?"

"Yah."

"Okay, well would you mind telling me why Seth couldn't bring you home?"

"He was wrestling with some of his friends, Jared I think and some other guys I didn't meet." That was the truth. "And, they said he hit his head really hard on a rock or something. He offered to drive me home, but I didn't want him driving in case he had like a concussion or something. And I really didn't think about you or someone else having to come and get me till after I convinced him not to drive me." There was the lie, but it came natural so…

She looked at me, and I knew she didn't believe me, but she was gonna let it slide. She unlocked the door and I went inside. The house was dark and I hurried upstairs into the room. I heard Esme walk by just as I was about to shut the door. "Thanks for comin to get me. Night." I whispered.

"Good night Jamie."

I shut and locked the door, and went to the bathroom. I washed the stuff off my face avoiding looking in the mirror. After brushing my teeth I went and changed into some pajama pants, a tank and an old t-shirt. I put the phone on the nightstand that was on the opposite side of the headboard, and went and stretched out on the futon. I put my earphones in and turned the music on. I laid there, staring out at the woods. The knot in my stomach had grown into a block of cement. It's corners poked into me, threatening to rip out of me. It had grown more painful as each second passed.

_Probably ate too much_, I tried to shrug it off, but it still lingered, like a dark, gut twisting, heart wrenching cloud. Not even after the first time _it _had happened, had I felt like this, 'course I hadn't known what happened. It felt like something big and heavy was sitting on my chest, crushing it; making it hard to breath. The crushing hurt swarmed around me, making it hard for anything else to live. It pushed me, telling me to go back to La Push, like I'd left something vital there.

Thinking it'd be gone by the morning; I tossed my IPod on the floor and curled up on the futon. I laid there, staring out into the woods, watching it stretch out to the horizon. I waited for sleep to come, but my mind was too crowded already to let it in. Despite the late hour, or early hour or whatever, and going out I wasn't tired. 'Course the events were what was keeping me up. I tried everything, I tossed and turned, trying to sleep, but… nothin. I heard the phone vibrate, but was too lazy to get up and answer whatever idiot was textin this early. A couple minutes later-Drrrrrr (**A/N whatever noise a phone makes when it vibrates on a table Idk XD) **I ignored it again. DRRRRRR! DRRRRRR! DRRRRRR! DRRRRR! With an annoyed huff I got up and snatched the ringing phone. I saw who it was and really considered rejecting it.

Who do you think it is?

It went off and the little symbol saying I had a voicemail popped up at the top of the screen. I called the voicemail.

"Jamie?" My heart fluttered when I heard his voice, since when did it know how to do that? Why did it do that for the matter anyway? "Ummm….it's Seth. Listen I just wanted to say sorry for running off on you like I did, I just didn't expect… I didn't really …and it just …shocked…" Reluctantly I shut the phone as little computer voice announced "end of message" I stood there staring at it, considering calling him back, but then I remembered I was mad at him…I think. I wasn't mad-mad like explode on him mad,, but I also didn't want to see him, or talk to him, or think about him. I'd trusted him and he'd run off. Even though it wasn't like he'd laughed at me or made fun of me or something like that. Still…I don't know. I don't know what to freakin feel! God I'm so confused.

_There's a feelin idiot. _

I tossed it on the bed and went back to the futon. Eventually, somehow, someway, sleep got me.

_One week later_

Thunder cracked overhead, as rain pounded the windows. The wind literally howled outside; I think this is one of the worse storms that's raged since I got here, almost six months ago. I sat in my room, watching Spongebob. I know terrible right. I'm fifteen almost 16, now that I think about it, and I still love Spongebob. But Squidward is so funny! What makes it even worse was it's a Friday night. But you know what I don't care. Meg had texted me earlier asking if I wanted to go to some dance club in Port Angeles, since Emily had had to cancel to go on a date with Garrett, and that Grace was working on a paper she forgot about. Sometimes I really think that girl could possible match Alice when it comes to hyperness. I'd opted out sayin I wasn't the most coordinated person in the world.

Everything was quiet; I was the only one in the house. Alice had dragged all the girls to an overnight shopping trip to Seattle. Poor them, well poor Bella actually. Bella hates shopping in general, and with Alice *shrudder*. With them gone Emmett had begged, pleaded, and I'm pretty sure blackmailed, the guys into a guys night out. Carlisle had backed out saying the hospital had called him, saying another doctor had called in sick, and they needed him to work the night shift. Liar, he received no such call. I know because he'd been in his study all day and that's where I'd hidden all day to avoid Alice. 'Course she'd found me, but I'd pulled the butt -load of homework card, adding that I had a project due Monday. Too bad it was an imaginary card. Sorry Alice.

I hadn't talked or texted Seth since the bonfire. He'd texted and called me the next day, saying he was sorry he'd run off and everything. But you know what, I was too pissed and worried he was just saying that, and that actually he'd already gone around telling all his friends about his scarred up friend. Or used to be friend. Part of me was worried he might think I'm a freak, and be disgusted at all the scars. That he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. That thought hurt me, like some punched me in the face. For some reason, though I slightly mad at him for what he did…I think. I don't know if I'm mad at him, or angry or what? I'm so messed up. Anyway the thought of him not being around anymore hurt, as crazy as it sounds, I don't think I would ever be the same if he wasn't around. I don't think I'd ever trust again. He was the one who'd really coaxed me out of my shell, showed me that maybe not all guys are bad. Then I'd gone and done the stupidest thing ever. God I was so messed up. I didn't know what to feel towards him, should I be mad, sorry, indifferent, what?

Somehow I chuckled as Squidward went off on Spongebob about how he didn't want to be his boating buddy. Poor Spongebob. My stomach growled, complaining, about not having food since this morning. My legs complained when I got up.

_Kay not my best idea. _Earlier today, I'd taken the break in the non-stop rain of the past three days, and gone for a run. I ran longer than I thought, losing myself in my music, now my legs were mad. _Bad legs, shut up_. I went downstairs to the kitchen and fixed myself a bowl of Rice Krispies with sliced bananas on it and went back upstairs. I sat there, watching the sponge who lives in a pineapple under the sea for a while longer. Tonight alone I've probably watched three hours; that is sad. On a commercial I ran downstairs to put my dishes in the dishwasher, but on the way back up. I saw something out of the corner of my eye that made me freeze.

Four hooded figures stood right outside the front door. Who picks a glass door as a freakin front door anyway? They stood there, one was really tall almost as tall as Emmett and he looked really broad in the shoulder, but the cloak made it hard to see. There was a really short one, shorter than me, and standing next to him was one who was probably my height. There was another one who was the second tallest, but the cloak he wore blocked any other appearance. They just stood there before the tallest one came up and _rippied_ the door handle off, before pushing it open. For some reason, my feet stayed glued to the floor; something told me there was no way I could out run these people, that there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that I could fight them either. Either way, my brain switched into an old mode one I'd already lived in for eight years. I started back for the kitchen but the really tall guy appeared in front of me in a gush of wind.

How did he move so fast?

His hood had fallen off and I stared up at an extremely pale guy, but what made me double glance was the deep, _blood-red_ eyes.

What the hell?

He smirked down at me, and I felt my hands curl into fists. Anger started to creep into my veins. Who the heck was this guy? I backed up a couple steps, sneaking glances at the…two figures still standing in the doorway. Two? The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I spun around to see the second tallest standing on the stairway. He had short brown hair and pale skin and red eyes too. A slight shiver ran through me.

"I can't believe they got another one Felix, one would think that after what happened with Bella they tried to avoid all that again. And this one's younger." The one on the stair case remarked.

Bella? What happened with Bella? What the heck are they talkin about?

"Maybe it's a pet?" The tall one, Felix smirked.

"Whatever the reason is it doesn't matter. Aro said to kill it or have them turn her. Seeing as she's alone, Felix you can have her. "I just ate, so…" Ummm, why were they talking about me like I was food? "But make it quick!" The one on the staircase told.

Felix moved towards me, a hungry gleam in his eyes. I backed up against the wall, adrenaline running through me. I didn't even see it, but in a blink of an eye he was inches from me. Anger mixed with a little panic flooded through me. He was waaayy to close, and the look he was giving me, just made the panic worse. That panic turned to anger, just like it always does. I glared at him, all fear drowned by anger. He still smirked at me, then winked. Winked, like I was some drooling girl who would freak out just 'cause he winked at me.

My fist connected with his jaw.

And I felt something, correction make that something's snap in my hand. **(A/N I've don't know if you can feel multiple bones break, I would assume you could, but I've never broken anything, knock on wood, so I'm not really sure) **

"SHIT!" I hissed and pulled my hand to my chest. That hurt like crap. I may have well just punched a freakin brick wall! It even freakin felt like it. What is this guy? A brick wall in disguise? I tried moving my fingers, but they wouldn't and it sent shocks of pain of my shoulder.

Awesome.

I heard them chuckle, and I glared up at the giant in front of me.

"What yah laughing at jackass?"

That stupid smirk was still on his face. I really wanted to punch him again, but I'd probably end up with another broken hand. I settled for kickin him where it counts

What the HELL?

He didn't even budge. No dropping like a sack of potatos, no doubling over in pain. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Zippo.

Maybe he's not a dude?

Nope, there's no way a girl is that broad in the shoulders even if she did take hormones injections or whatever.

He got closer and I backed farther against the wall, until he was almost crushing me against into it. I think there was more space between me and the wall and me and him. I kept my broken hand close to my stomach, trying to keep it as far away from Felix as possible.

"What's that noise?" one of them by the door asked. All of them froze, well only the big guy did, the rest hadn't moved to begin with. I heard a whoosh of wind and risked a glance to at the guy on the stair case to see him holdin my phone.

How…what? When did he go upstairs? How did he move so fast?

"It was this. Hmm." He glanced at and a slight smile broke out of his face. "It's Alice." He pressed a button then pressed something else. "Hello?"

"Demetri, don't kill Jamie. There's no reason." I guess he put it on speakerphone, cause Alice's calm, but worried voice filled the room.

"She know's too much."

"She doesn't know anything. We never told her."

"Ummm….what don't I know?" I whispered. Everyone locked eyes on me, well Felix and Demetri did. The other two still had their hoods up. "Never mind."

The shortest one of the group pushed back his hood, correction her hood. She was pale like the rest, and had dirty blond hair that was mostly blond pulled back into a tight bun. She looked like a little kid, and her voice was very child-like. Though it held power and authority.

"Give me it."

I blinked and she had my phone.

"Jane…" I heard Alice say quietly.

"You are aware of the laws you've broken" she said coolly, uninterested.

"We never told her. So technically we never broke any," Alice mentioned slowly, like she was treading careful ground."

It was silent for a minute.

"You have ten minutes, after that," Jane smiled at me, but her red eyes were cold, like hell frozen over. Against my will, it seemed, I shrank under her gaze. "Felix will have dinner."

Click.

Dinner? Uhhhhh…..What the hell is going on?

Felix who had turned to look at Jane, turned back to look at me.

"Come." Jane strutted out the door, followed closely by the boy who had stood beside her the whole time. He had dark brown sorta shaggy hair. Demetri follow them as well.

I don 't even know how it happened, but one second I was backed up against the wall, next I was slung over Felix's shoulder. Let me tell you despite how much I worked on my trust issues, what with learning to trust Alice, Esme, Bella, Reneseme, and a little with the boys. The little incident with Seth a week ago, kinda made me back track, also they hadn't improved that much. So some strange guy grabbing my arm in an iron grip freaked me out, to put it lightly. I did what any normal person who's getting kidnapped does. I kicked, punched, cussed like a sailor, twisted and fought to get out of his grip. No such luck. I was still getting dragged along, like I was a loaf of bread. I heard him laugh.

"What the fuck you laughin at?" I snarled.

He jerked me forward in front of him, and right into a tree. The bark bit into the side of my face, I could feel a little blood trickle down my face I heard a collective group of hisses. I managed to turn and see all four staring at me, hungry looks on their face. Demetri moved towards me, with…his teeth bared? I peeled myself off the tree and pressed myself against it, trying to get as far away from the crazy guy with the 'I wanna eat her' look

"Demetri. Enough. Though she does smell good." Jane told. Demetri still stalked towards me, eyes fixated on the drop of blood slowly making its way down my face. Suddenly he dropped to the ground, pure agony etched into him. He didn't move, frozen in whatever was hurting him. I stared at him, then glanced around. Jane was staring at him, eyes like lasers. What the hell? Was she causing this? No way. Though with what's been going on it wouldn't surprise me. After a bit, he managed to stand up. He glanced at me again, hate in his eyes before he followed Jane and the remaining nameless guy.

What did I do?

Felix dragged me along behind him, now with everything that'd happened, I quit fighting him. Cept I dug my feet into the ground, trying to make it harder for him to drag me, no such luck; still a loaf of bread. It also whoever ended up looking for me, if anyone decided to look for me, a path to follow. Until it rained. I glanced up through the leaves.

Speak of the devil.

The giant idiot dragging me, out of nowhere, picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I was about to yell for him to put me down with a few extra choice words in, when all the breath seemed to get sucked out of my lungs. My hair whipped around my face, as we…ran? Flew? I don't know. We stopped in the middle of a huge field, where I was finally free. Felix dropped me and twisted myself to try and not land on my busted hand. I gasped trying to catch my breath, also trying to figure out what just happened. Did he just run…like a million miles an hour or something?

The four moved to stand in a group, though Felix grinned and winked at me every couple seconds. I did the mature thing and flipped him off. Hey I could have stuck my tongue out, but I decided I was going to act like an adult….yah right. That decision will last all but ten seconds.

I stared at them, trying to figure out what the heck they were. Though I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to know. Something tugged at the back of my mind, though every time I reached for it. It skirted out of my grasp.

"Can't I just eat her now? Since when have we ever lived up to deals?" I heard Felix hiss.

I couldn't stop myself. "Hey! I ain't no ones freakin dinner."

They all turned to look at me.

"It really is a feisty one considering..." Jane remarked like I was some critter in a zoo.

"Considerin what?" I asked, then froze. What'd been teasing me finally revealed itself.

The Cold Ones.

Everything made sense.

Shocked I risked a glance at the group huddled together. The pale, cold skin, the red eyes, talking like I was dinner. I was in a in the middle of no where, alone, with a bunch of hungry _vampires_.

Holy. Shit.

**Cliffy….well sorta. Good/Bad? Hate/Love? Any, and all reviews are welcome :) So please review. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update, been very busy, then I put Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire up and I'm working on that so…. Whatever enough excuses. But there is one thing I wanna do before y'all continue on with the chapter. I just wanted to give a giant thanks to all that have reviewd, alerted the story or put in on their favorites. So THANKS! :) This includes….**

_Shorty22133_

_ Anon_

_ Mr/Ms. Anonymous_

_Moomintrolll22_

_ CullenLina_

_ KT_

_ Bellan3_

_Khaos-is-my-middle-name_

_Kooolgal08_

_Maybe I'm Not Okay_

_SecretLover113_

_ecila_

_ixlikexsomexone_

_maligurl18_

_Skaggs0147_

_XUnrivalledxTragedyX_

_**And a giant THANKS! to **__EBRAJERCECullen 130__ for sticking with the story and reviewing every chapter. _

** *fake exhausted sigh* that's a long list. **

** Well on with chapter 12 **

_ Previously_

_"Considerin what?" I asked, then froze. What'd been teasing me finally revealed itself. _

_ The Cold Ones. _

_ Everything made sense. _

_ Shocked I risked a glance at the group huddled together. The pale, cold skin, the red eyes, talking like I was dinner. I was in a in the middle of no where, alone, with a bunch of hungry vampires._

_ Holy. Shit. _

I stared at them, in total shock. Then I let out a slight humorless, nervous, chuckle.

"Nah," another chuckle, "There's no way. I'm _must _be insane." I laughed again. "Yeah….."

They all stared at me as I kept laughing; totally convinced I'd finally lost it. Then they all turned to stare into the woods, where we had come from, I think. I looked to, but saw nothing.

"What y'all lookin at?" I asked.

No one answered me, not even mini Emmett. Though he and Demetri both had wicked lookin grins on their faces, and not the slang version either. Jane, and the other boy, whose name I still didn't know, still had uncaring, frozen faces.

I'd all but given up on keepin an eye on the group, they moved so fast, that if I blinked I would miss 'em so in short. Why try? I stared at the same place they were, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever held their attention.

One second there was nothing there, then I blinked, and Carlisle was standing there, with Emmett, Jasper and Edward slightly behind him. I couldn't see them real good, they were far away, but I sure as heck know I would have noticed them. In another blink they weren't probably twenty feet from us, and by us I mean during the milli-second it took me to blink, Felix had ran over, locked his hand around my upper arm and ran back to his buddies, dragging me right along with him.

… HOW?

You know that vampire theory is looking better and better every second.

"Jane, Alec," Carlisle addressed calmly.

Ahh the mystery man is finally revealed.

"One would think you've learned after everything you went through with Bella," Jane said.

"Again, what happened with Bella?" I asked. My adoptive family turned to look at me, along with the creepy quartet. "On second thought, I've waited this long, a little bit longer won't kill me." I muttered. I caught Demetri smiling at me, though it held no warmth, and a hungry look in his eye. A growl rolled through the field, and I twisted, the best I could, to see behind me. Out of the shadow of the forests emerged at least nine large, ginormous wolves. My jaw dropped when my eye's rested on the sandy colored one. He was growling, his fur on end, and he inched forward slowly, coiled like a jack in the box.

_I spun around to come face to face a ginormous wolf. It was clearly tall and I think it had light colored fur, it was getting too dark to tell the color, and it was larger than any normal wolf I'd ever seen. Holy crap! I froze; hoping it wasn't hungry cause there was no way in hell that I would ever be able to even have a chance against this thing. What's funny is any normal person would have been running away, screaming at the top of their lungs by now. But noooo not me. I stand here like the idiot I am, talking to it. As you can see I'm so far from normal. _

_Please don't be hungry, please don't be hungry. _

_It tilted its head, then did the strangest thing. _

_It sat down, and let its tongue flop out. It looked like it was smiling. _

_Now I get why they wanted me to see a shrink. _

_Slowly I started to back up, hoping it would just stay there, and not decided it wanted to eat me. It stayed put, and gave me a look that asked Where are you going? _

_Wow do I need to check into a nut house_.

Okay I am officially insane. That vampire theory is looking more real each second, and now there was nine giant wolves thrown in the mix.

_Ten bucks they're like…werewolves or something like that. _

"I see your still…friends…with them."

Carlisle didn't respond to her and for some reason I took the chance to look at my adoptive brothers.

Emmett looked down right pissed almost to the point of murder, a look unfortunately I'd seen way too much. Poor me. Note the sarcasm. I backed up a few steps, nervous, and tensed. I'd never seen him like this; yeah fake angry/mad, but never really pissed. He calmed down a bit, well at least he looked less like a murder, when…I don't know. I didn't see anyone say something or nudge him or something like that.

Edward looked mad, though not as mad as Emmett, and he was glancing between me and the group. He smiled reassuring, or at least attempted it when he caught me looking at him. I felt Felix's grip tighten. Awesome another hand-shaped bruise just what I needed. Edward frowned, and I tried to jerk away, but it was like I was cemented to him. I gave him my best 'death glare'. He just smirked at me and, wait for it, winked.

Jasper was calm as usual. Big surprise there. The world could be ending, and he'd be as cool as a cucumber. When he caught my gaze, he gave a small smile, then his gaze broke off to look at one of the guys behind me.

It was silent for a while, then I caught a blur of brown, black and blond out of the corner of my eye. Alice was standing next to Jasper, her hand encircled in his. Bella was standing next to Edward, though he shifted so that he was blocking her a bit. Esme was next to Carlisle, concern and slight anger etched into her. Rosalie was next to Emmett, looking pissed just like him; only she was glaring at me.

What the heck did I do now? Besides all this, though technically I didn't actually cause this. I did the totally immature little kid thing, and pointed my finger at Felix. _They _did. I glared pointedly at my four kidnappers; they didn't notice.

"Well." Jane demanded.

"There's no reason. She's unaware."

"It doesn't matter. She knows now-"

She stopped, and glared at Emmett. Dear lord, if looks could kill Emmett'd be six ft under right now. Insert smart ass comment, that I missed, here.

"Well she wouldn't if you guys hadn't showed up," he told.

"Emmett," Carlisle warned.

_What don't I know? _I thought, though something told me to keep my mouth shut this time.

Something exploded. It felt like me. Pain seared into me, making it feel like every fiber of me was screaming in agony. I didn't want to move, I couldn't see anything or hear anything, I wished I couldn't feel anything. Strike that I wished I was dead, it'd be so much better than this. Those two times I thought I was in the worst pain I'd ever felt, that nothing could be worse. It seemed like nothing compared to this. Every single cell of me was slowly being destroyed. It seemed to go on forever. I begged whatever, or whoever ruled this world to kill me now.

**So… good/bad? love hate? What? please please tell even if it's like three words. Please review. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey so sorry it took me so long to update. Really no other excuse except I was lazy, also I had slight writers block, but mostly me being lazy. So again sorry. :( Like to give a giant shout out to all those who reviewed, added the story to their favorites or alerts. This includes…**

___Shorty22133_

_EBRAJERCECullen 130_

_sprstrz_

_MissAlyssaCullen_

**Not a lot, but I'm thankful all the same. So THANKS! :) to you guys. **

** Anyway here's chapter 13.**

** Oh yah, some strong language. Sorry.**

_Previously_

_ Something exploded. It felt like me. Pain seared into me, making it feel like every fiber of me was screaming in agony. I didn't want to move, I couldn't see anything or hear anything, I wished I couldn't feel anything. Strike that I wished I was dead, it'd be so much better than this. Those two times I thought I was in the worst pain I'd ever felt, that nothing could be worse. It seemed like nothing compared to this. Every single cell of me was slowly being destroyed. It seemed to go on forever. I begged whatever, or whoever ruled this world to kill me now._

It took a while, but eventually I became aware that the excruciating pain that had been ravaging me had disappeared. It was like a fading echo, you can still hear it, even though the cause is silent. Not wanting to risk another…whatever that was, I laid there for a bit, praying that the pain didn't return. Ragged breathing surrounded me, and I realized it was me. It felt like I had run a marathon and then some, I couldn't catch my breath. All I saw was blackness, and I realized I'd closed my eyes at some point during my little episode. Cautiously I opened them, and saw everyone looking at me. The bad…vampires were smirking at me, which meant Felix and Demetri. Demetri just had a look of pure evil glee on his face, and it dawned that whatever happened to him had just happened to me. My adoptive…family were a range of emotions from, pure anger to extreme concern/helplessness.

My stomach lurched as I sat up, keeping an eye on Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec. It flipped flopped and I leaned over as it emptied next to me. I spit a few times, trying to get rid of the disgusting taste, before I shakily got to my feet and moved away from the throw up. I fell back to my butt, still shaking.

Jane's gaze trailed over to me, and a cold grin spread on her face at my flinch. That's it they're vampires. It's official. That theory is now a fact. She'd caused that pain, don't know how, don't care. I just hope she didn't do it again. Fear shook me at the thought of another round of pain. If she could cause that much pain without even lifting a finger, then what else could she do? What could the others do?

"I can't believe you haven't slipped up Bella, she smells delicious," she commented.

"She's family," I heard Bella say.

"Hmmm." Jane stared at me a while longer causing me to shift uncomfortably under her gaze. "Were you aware of what your…family is?"

I shook my head, or at least hard enough to make it look like a no; I was still shaking like a leaf in a storm. I swallowed, and tried to stop shaking. Getting to my feet, I backed farther away, then froze when I heard growls. I'd completely forgotten about the giant wolves.

Awesome. So…I can either get bit by a vampire, make that vampires, or torn to itty bitty pieces by a bunch of wolves. Maybe I can piss one of the vamps off enough that they'll hit me. Ain't they supposed to be like really strong, you know cause they're vampires.

Wow Jamie, you're not stereotypical at all.

God I'm sooo past the point of insanity. I'm arguing with myself about stereotyping vampires.

Her eyes narrowed, and I think my heart dropped, thinking the pain would come back.

"R-really I didn't. I just figured it out when y'all showed up. Y'all talkin like I was dinner, kinda helped a bit too. Trust me they didn't say nothin."

Jane still glared at me, and I looked away, uncertain if she believed me.

"As you can see, she was unaware of what we are. So there's no reason to harm her anymore," Carlisle spoke.

"I suppose. So are you going to change her or shall Felix do it?" she asked, sweetly.

"NO!" I jumped at the shouts. I think the only one who didn't yell was Carlisle, though Emmett was the loudest, and the rest was kind of mixed together, but it got the point across. A growl not a few feet behind me made me jump at least a good foot. I spun around, expecting to see another vampire, with crazy, hungry, red eyes about to make me dinner. No it was the farthest thing from that. It was Seth?

"Seth? What the-how the hell- do you have-" I sputtered at him. He didn't even glance at me

I stared at him, as he stood tensed, shaking worse than I was, glaring over the top of my head. His fists were clenched at his sides, and I backed away, towards the hungry vampires that wanted to make me lunch by the way, but the fear that made my stomach twist in knots even worse was caused by the look on Seth's face. If I thought Emmett had looked murderous before, Seth made Emmett look like an angry kitten. The memory of us at the beach, for some reason, came back. I don't know why, I wish it didn't, but it did. He looked almost as mad as when he'd first seen my scars. A feeling of safety started to bleed through me, but it was smashed by the past coming up. The angry faces, the hungry looks, everything. I could feel myself splitting as it wanted me to feel safe with Seth, but with him like this, and with everything else I couldn't. It felt like something was about to explode out of me, everything was coming down now. And it wasn't stopping. I had to get away, to try and find something that would stop whatever it was from turning me into a slushie.

I took off, head straight for the woods, when Felix appeared in front of me, grabbing my arm in a vice grip.

"Get the fuck off me," I snarled. All fear turning into split second of anger. He smirked, then a giant growl ripped through the field. I saw a flash of light brown, then I was free and two blurs danced across the field. I tried to keep up, all thoughts of running gone. I watched them for a few minutes, then

"Enough," Both blurs dropped to the ground, though they were far away, it was easy to see the agony etched into them. My heart twisted, as the familiar pain from earlier came back, though it wasn't as strong. I gasped as it twisted me even more, I glanced at the withering mass of sandy fur, feeling a familiar tug pull me towards it. Several howls rose up and I glanced to see several of the wolves crouched, pain written on them.

"Please stop," I heard Esme say. A few minutes passed before the pain faded. Gasping, I looked at the sandy colored mass to see it was another wolf. Felix got up first, looking like he was slightly out of breath, though he wasn't breathing hard. Course if he's a vampire why would he need to breath. He disappeared, and I glanced behind me to see him with the original 4. The wolf slowly got up, and turned to look at me. The tug in my stomach pulled at me to go towards it, to get closer. Slowly it came towards me, cautiously; it stopped a few feet from me.

"So what will it be?" I heard Jane ask.

"You can't change her, I mean yes she knows, but she's one of the wolves'… mates." Bella said.

Say what?

"WHAT?" I cried. "Whoa, whoa whoa. What do you mean mate?"

Edward gave me a look that said shut up. I shut my trap, figuring I'd live longer if I did, or at least make it easier to have a chance of not becoming a snack.

For some odd reason I just noticed that the moon was actually shinning threw the clouds that were still dumping buckets of water. When did that happen? That would explain why I'm able to see everything and everyone. Totally random to notice this now, of all times.

Jane seemed to ponder this for a bit, staring at nothing. "So…it's one of the wolves mate. Hmmm…"

"Killing her would surely lead to a huge fight between you and the wolves, something I'm sure you'd like to avoid at all costs." Carlisle put in.

"A fight wouldn't help us keep cover…or them." Holy crap Alec's spoke, for once. A little thought saying he was mute had crossed my mind a while back.

"Hmmm, you have a point Brother."

Brother?

She turned to stare at me, and I glanced around, hoping she'd say something along the lines of 'oh okay, see yah'

"Which one." She stated.

"The sandy one," Edward pointed to the one that had fought with Felix, the one not a few feet from me.

Jane turned to stare at the oversized wolf; cold hell frozen in her eyes. The wolf stared back, growling a bit, then took another step towards me. Out of reaction I stepped away from it, towards Felix who grinned.

"She doesn't know. Hmmm…interesting." Jane spoke

"It appears you're going to have a lot of explaining to do." Alec commented.

"It appears we do. I apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused you on your trip out here." Carlisle told.

Jane glanced at me then at the Cullen. "It seems we are no longer needed."

When were you needed in the first place?

"Come." Jane turned and just like in some cliché movie began to walk towards the woods, followed by the rest of her group. And I could actually see them as they walked away, though the moonlight was disappearing behind moving in clouds, but still they didn't move like really fast. In a matter of seconds though they had disappeared into the woods. Again like some weird cliché film.

Everything was silent, and it seemed the entire field let out a giant gasp.

"Jamie? Are you okay?" I'm not sure what shocked me more, the fact they were vampires or the fact of how stupid that question was. I looked up to see everyone that I'd come to know as my family were looking at me with worried eyes. But no, they were freakin vampires! I couldn't have gotten another psycho place, or something. Noooo I get adopted by a group of freakin vampires! How is that even possible? Don't they drink like human blood or something? Maybe that's how they get their dinner? They just adopt kids then have 'em for dinner. Then why have I lasted so long? Awwww come on. How the hell are they even, like I don't know, real?

"Jamie?" I heard another voice behind me. A voice that had belonged to my best friend who had broken me into pieces; long after I thought I'd already been shattered into nothing.

"Seth?" I whispered, going out on a very thin limb. I turned slowly, and could make out, in the fading moonlight, Seth standing there, sadness, and concern in his eyes. Part of me ached to run to him, to hug him and never let go. But the rest of me was thinking of the giant furry mass that had attacked Felix who was so bent on makin me his midnight snack. It also argued at me to get away from the people…correction vampires who'd become the family I never had.

"Hey? Jamie I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out about this. Especially like this. This…this is my worst nightmare, but your alive, and okay. But still…"

"Just…just" I made 'no' like hand gestures or well gesture, trying to say just shut up. "You're a…"

He sighed. "Werewolf."

Oh dear lord you gotta be kiddin *throw mental hands up in air*

"Maybe we should continue this conversation back at our house?" Carlisle suggested. "If that's okay with you Jamie?"

They were still asking my opinion? I shrugged. Alice came towards me, looking at me as if I might start dancing the Cotton Eye Joe dance for no apparent reason or something.

"Get on my back," she told softly. I glanced at her and she turned around a little.

"I can't," I mumbled.

She laughed a bit. "I won't bite."

"Haha," I said humorlessly, "No it's just…when they first…broke in. I punched Felix, and broke my hand."

Emmett burst out laughing, not his usual shake the whole place laugh, but still. Only he could laugh at a time like this.

"I can carry her," Seth said. "If that's okay with you?"

I debated for a bit, then reluctantly nodded. From the way I got here, it was assumed that it was a long walk home. So no option left. Great. Don't you just love the enthuasim? Carefully he picked me up, bridal style; I hadn't noticed I was shivering until he pointed it out. I leaned against him, noticing how hot he was, temperature wise. He started running, and I fought against the tiredness that had been lingering with me for a while, but now only had a chance to emerge. I had to stay awake.

Pretty soon we arrived at the house, and he set me down, though I felt his arm linger around me for a bit too long. I shivered even worse at his touch, and saw him flinch. I felt bad for 'bout a second till it got squashed by every other emotion. Everyone stared at me, and I self-consciously looked at the ground. Cautiously I walked in the house, standing uncertainly in the kitchen; it felt like when I'd first come here. I noticed everyone kept their distance, though Esme, Alice smiled sadly at me. Glancing down I noticed I was standing in a small puddle, and I noticed for the first time how soaked I was, though I didn't care. Out of nowhere Nessie came barreling in, yelling 'Mom' or 'Dad'. What she did made my confusion level go up 'nother notch; she ran to Edward and Bella.

"Oh sure why not," I muttered. Jacob was right behind her, glancing between me and everyone else. And seeing the looks on their face, knew what had happened. Guess he was in on this too. Why not? The more the merrier.

Renesemes was asking question after question, nearly matching Alice when it came to speed. Edward gently placed his hand on her shoulder, and she got a glazed look on her face, kinda like the one Alice had sometimes. When it went away in its place was shock, then sadness. For some reason it irked me. These…things had no right to feel sad for me, I didn't need their pity.

"Will y'all quit lookin at me like that? I ain't dead or nothin."

"But you almost were," Jasper said. Low growls filled the room, though Seth was the loudest.

I rounded on him, before turning back to the rest. "But I ain't. Hell I don't even care anymore…I mean I do… it's just, gah. I just wanna know what the hell happened."

**Hey, I know it's not the best, specially Jane's dialogue. I had trouble trying to figure out how she would talk, like you know how they talked like they were from a different era, and what she would say. But still… please review. Please. **


	15. Chapter 14

**HEY! Dude second chapter in less than 24 hours. That's a freakin record! :) Okay Just want to say thanks to all those who reviewed, added the story to favorites or alerted it. This includes…**

_Shorty22133_

_EBRAJERCECullen 130_

_JustAWriter () _Oh yah _JustAWriter_ thanks for the really awesome review! :) I'll try and work on the grammar, but I can't promise anything, sorry. Grammer isn't my specialty. XD Hahaha

**Anyway on with chapter 14. Enjoy. **

**Emmett: You're forgetting something.**

**Me:*eyes dart suspiciously around* No I'm not.**

**Emmett: *fake mad glare* Yes you are.**

**Me: Nooo what makes you give that idea *slowly backs away***

**Emmett: *smirks evily***

**Me: *runs away* Carlisle control your son!**

**Emmett: *appears in front of me* Admit it then**

**Me: *mutter* Fine. I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**Emmett: And…**

**Me: Stephanie Meyer does. Happy?**

**Emmett: *grins* Yes**

_Previously_

"_Will y'all quit lookin at me like that? I ain't dead or nothin." _

"_But you almost were," Jasper said. Low growls filled the room, though Seth was the loudest. _

_I rounded on him, before turning back to the rest. "But I ain't. Hell I don't even care anymore…I mean I do… it's just, gah. I just wanna know what the hell happened."_

Everyone glanced around, or more at Carlisle who nodded.

"Why don't you change first? You'll get sick if you stay in those clothes any longer," Esme gently suggested.

I shook my head, and shrugged at the same time. "Uh huh. I wanna know now."

There was a rush of wind then Alice was standing beside me, holding a pair of jeans and shirt. "Here," she smiled.

"Wow Alice is actually gonna let me where jeans 'n' a t-shirt. The world must be ending." The joke was out of my mouth before I realized it. Everyone smiled to a different degree, and I hurried down the hall to the small bathroom. Quickly changing, though I was slowed down my broken hand. God it hurt like crap, what sucks even more, and I just realized it, was my broken hand was the one that I'd broken before. And I'd just gotten the cast off not three weeks ago. *mental sigh* FML **(I'm sure you all know what FML stands for, but for those who don't it basically means F*&% My Life. Also it is one of the best websites ever, will make you laugh, and is amazing if you're having a terrible day)** I wadded the wet clothes into a ball, to hide my underclothes and left them in the tub.

I went to go back out, my hand on the handle, when I froze. Yes the notion that I had been living with vampires for the past six months had been discovered earlier, but it was like it finally, actually, hit me. sorta like those moments where you're like 'oh there called Native Americans cause they are native to America.'**(HAHA I had that moment during AP World History. And I was like oh, now I get it)** Like I knew it, as of half an hour ago or so, but I was aware of it, like in the back of my mind-sorta had more important issues at the time- but now it's like I just actually realized it. I was going out to talk to actual real, life vampires who had adopted me. Who, at any time, could have eaten me, or suck my blood since their vampires. Oh let's not forget about my friend who is a werewolf, and I'm, apparently, his mate. OOOOH he's so going to get it.

Holding on to that thought, I took a deep breath and went back out. Walking slowly I found them all sitting in the living room. Everyone was sitting with their wife/ girlfriend except for poor lonely Seth who was sitting all by his lonesome-self. Awww poor him, not.

I sat on the end of the couch, sitting on the edge.

"You said you broke your hand," Carlisle said.

I nodded, and held my hand against my stomach, the numb of the cold fading.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

I hesitated, and sighed. "I don't...trust me last place I wanna go. But… I think I should to get an X-ray only. I think I broke a lot of bones when I hit Felix."

He nodded. "Okay."

"But it can wait until everything is explained."

"Are you sure?" Esme asked, concerned.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"No," Seth said.

I turned to look at him.

"I mean…if it starts healin or somethin. Then you'll just have to get it rebroken, and…" He trailed off.

I shrugged.

"We're not going anywhere Jamie. Why don't you go to the hospital, get your hand set, then come back. We'll explain everything when you get back."

I sat there, debating. "Fine," I sighed, as the numb finally disappeared, meaning the pain from the break started radiating up my arm. "But I'm with Alice, and only Alice. If that's okay with you?"

She nodded, and in a flash was back, keys in hand. I jumped still surprised at how fast she, they were. I followed her to her Porshe, unsure about getting in a car with her. But hey, if they haven't hurt me since I got here, why would they start now?

_Now, now let's think about how that theory applied elsewhere. And how well did that turn out? _The little voice in my head teased. I growled at it to shut up, despite knowing it was right, and cautiously slid into the passenger seat. Alice took off, faster than a bullet, no surprise there.

"We didn't want you to find out this way. We wanted Seth to let you in on him first, then you'd probably find out about us." Alice told.

"Hmm" I nodded, trying to hold my hand steady. In a few minutes we arrived at the hospital, and she followed me into the ER. Going up to the lady at the desk, I quickly lied about falling down the stairs, and crushing my hand. Leaving Alice in the waiting room, I followed the lady back to the X-ray room-the ER was pretty much empty except a lady sitting in a chair. Sitting in a chair, she carefully arranged my hand under the device, putting one of those lead vests thingys on me. She went into a room, there were a few clicks and she came out a few minutes later. Sticking the x-rays on the lightboard thing, we could see the damage done by punching a living brick wall; well only I knew that.

"Hmm. You really did a number on your hand sweetie."

"Yeah….I know." I forced a smile.

"Okay, well will get you fixed up."

"Hmmm."

I went to another room, where she gave me some pain meds, and left to get the stuff to make the cast. When she came back **(I've never broken anything, so I don't know how that all works. So I googled it and this is what I found, so I don't know if it's all true, I'm assuming yes.) **She came back with a small basket, and Alice, who smiled at me. Oh my god, I just noticed that Alice wasn't bouncing like she usually is. The world must be ending. Ahh sorry, totally random. I swear I have ADD.

"Hey, how bad is it?" Alice asked.

"Oh yes umm…Jamie here broke one of her metacarpal bones, four of her phalanges, and four of her MCP joints, her knuckles, and the middle joint on her middle and ring finger. It also looks like you cracked two of the carpal bones; they're the one that connects your hands and wrists." During the whole explanation she held up the x-ray to the light and pointed out all the bones, to us.

"How long do you think she'll have to wear it?" Alice questioned.

"Ummm…" Jenny tightly, but carefully wrapped a tubigrip around my arm. "4 to 6 weeks is the usual time frame, but she's broken a lot, so we'll have to see. I'd say the minimum is 5 weeks, then come back and we'll take more X-rays and see. Kay?"

I nodded. As Jenny had talked she'd continued to work putting the usual cotton wool around it, then folded some still showing tubigrip over it.

"Which color sweetie?"

I shivered at the word, remembering what baggage it came with. "Ummm…blue?"

She smiled and nodded, before wrapping the dark blue plaster around the tubigrip, gluing the end piece down.

"Kay."

"You know Emmett's gonna wanna be the first one to sign," Alice commented.

" Oh your Dr. Cullen's daughter aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Oh well tell him I said hi."

Ummm….okay? Awkward moment alert. We all went back to the ER, and I followed Alice out to her car with her calling, "Well it was nice seeing you Jenny." over her shoulder.

When we got home, everyone was in the same place they'd been when we left. I sat down in the same spot holding my arm out for Seth to see.

"Happy?" I mumbled. He nodded. "Kay. So y'all are vampires?"

They all nodded except for Jacob and Seth. *cough* werewolf *cough*

"So can y'all like do anythin side's run really fast, and scare the beggezes out of people?" I asked.

Emmett casually, like it was nothing, picked up the couch with Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme still on it.

I groaned. "No, no, no. Why, why, why? Why couldn't I have just gotten a nice normal pysco, slightly evil family? No instead I get a family of vampires who are friends with werewolves. God next thing I know some like, little leprechaun, is gonna walk through the door and be like 'oh look at me I got a pot of gold.' And what the heck you grinnin at?" I fake snapped at Emmett. His stupid little grin got bigger and I grounded my teeth; actually surprised that I hadn't grounded them gone with how much I do that.

"Anythin else?"

"Well I can read minds, Alice can see the future and Jasper can manipulate emotions." Edward told.

"Uhhhhh…." I felt the blood rush to my face. I can't rememeber, but I'm pretty sure there were things I thought that I pretty sure I didn't want people to know.

"Oooh. Bet she thought something bad about Seth."

All the blood rushed to my face at Emmett's comment. "Nuh huh."

"Then why's your face so red?" He laughed.

I looked down, and could see Seth glance at me while shifting uncomfortably out of the corner of my eye.

"Don't worry Jamie. For some reason I can't read your entire thought. It's like every other word." Edward told, chuckling.

"And I can't see any of your future. Do you have some type of mysterious secret power you'd like to share?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"No, as cool as that sounds." I told "Sorry."

"Humrp" She folded her arms, fake pouted and snuggled against Jasper.

I smirked at her, and stuck my tongue out at her. "That's what you get. Bein an evil little pixie. Hey wait, I'm not like…I was when we first got back. You doin this Jasper?"

He shook his head. "Like the rest of my siblings my ability doesn't seem to work with you."

"Oh."

"Do you have any more questions?" Esme asked.

A bunch of questions ran through my head, but the most stereotypical, and not to mention the most awakard one that anyone could possibly imagine was the first one asked. "Yeah….ummmm…do like y'all… uhhh like…" I pointed at my neck and everyone laughed.

"Yes we do drink blood, but we're different from…"Edward told.

"Jane and her pyscos?" I filled in

"That's one way of looking at them. But unlike them we're 'vegetarians'" Edward continued. They all smiled at that. "We only drink animal blood."

I thought for a second. "OH! That's why your eyes are different. I mean like from them. 'cause they're's were like crazy red and yours are like, not."

"Nice way to put it." Emmett told, chuckling.

"Okay, so you guys don't like…adopt kids then eat em?" I asked, slightly joking.

"No, we only lure kids into the woods and eat em on the weekends," Emmett told which made Rosalie slap him with a loud thud. Hmmm….so his head is hollow after all.

"So like…how did this…happen? Oh and like how old are y'all" I motioned to all of them.

"Well I'm almost 349, and Esme is 185, I think." Carlisle smiled at Esme as she jokingly slapped him, before wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm around, 90's. We're not really sure, 'cause I can't remember most of my human life. And Jazzy here is 148." Alice told, starting to return to her former self, with a smile on her face.

"Well I beat all you old folks. I'm only 76."

"Yet you still have the maturity of a five-year old," Rosalie muttered. "I'm 78, by the way."

"I actually just turned about three years ago, and that's when Reneseme was born. While Edward's 110." Bella told. I stared at Reneseme, who was sitting in Jacob's lap.

"But she's like 11 now, I think. Wait, you were like 8 when I got here."

"I was wonderin why you hadn't noticed that." She laughed. "You see my mom had me when she was a human, and since I was half vampire, it was really hard on her. So when I was born, it almost killed her," Her voice got really soft, and I saw Edward wrap an arm around Bella and pull her into her lap. "So then Dad changed her, and now…So I basically I'm aging really fast, but then eventually, in a few years probably, I'll stop aging."

"Oh…" I said. What else can you say.

"Yah."

"You know, for being kidnapped by a group of hungry vampires, finding out your family's a bunch of vampires, and your best friend's a werewolf, your pretty normal." Jacob announced.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not running away screaming at the top of my lungs. Because 1, I can't scream, 2 I tried running already, saw where that got me. And side's if I've been here 6 months and they ain't done nothin, I think-" I froze, hearing it whisper in the back of my head. Swallowing, "-I don't think they're gonna try nothin." I felt them all look at me funny for the out of nowhere pause.

"So like what was all that about?" I pointed like crazy at the door which was now replaced with a new door handle. Yes, awesome distraction. Oh wait, Edward reads minds. Crap, hope he didn't hear that. Oh crap can he hear that stupid voice? Crap can he hear me thinkin now. Lalalalala Who lives in the pineapple under the sea? SpongeBob Square Pants. Something, as something absorbent as something. SpongeBob Square Pants

"Jane, Alec Demetri and Felix are part of the Vulture, a group of vampires who make sure none of our kind do anything that could reveal ourselves to the humans." Carlisle told.

"Like police?"

Carlisle nodded.

"So why'd they come here?"

"They thought, for some reason, that we'd told you about what we are." Edward told.

"Which y'all ain't supposed to do." I filled in.

He nodded.

"So when Jane said something' 'bout turning me. She meant into a vampire, like y'all."

Another growl rumbled, and I turned to glare at Seth.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

I remembered out of nowhere something Alice said on the way to the hospital. I turned to glare at him, as I also remembered what Bella had said back at the clearing.

"You were right Bella," I heard Edward whisper. All thoughts of my vampire family were gone.

I glared at him, and he squirmed.

"Now what was it that Bella said in the clearing? That I was one of the wolves' mates? Then when Jane asked who, Edward pointed at a sandy colored one. And since you were the only one near me, then the giant sandy one attacked Felix hmmmm. Care to explain."

"Oooooooh Seth's in trouble," Emmett snickered. I heard a slap and smiled at Rosalie, then raised an eyebrow at Seth.

**So what y'all think? Please review. Chapter after the next will reveal all, at least Jamie's story. Though even if you have guess or figured out what happened, there will still be more than you could have guessed. So please review. Next chapter almost complete. Up by Sunday, Monday at latest. Tuesday would be extreme. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey, here's the 15****th**** chapter of the story. Since I've posted these chapters pretty much back to back, and, sadly even though I have a lot of hits and visitors I only have one review. Which is by… *drum roll* ;)p hahaha **

_EBRAJERCECullen 130 _ **Would like to thanks you a ton, you've kept with the story despite the really slow updates and everything else. :) **

** You guys can also thank her for this chapter going up earlier than planned. I was gonna wait til Sunday night, but she said post now. So…here y'all go. **

_Previously_

_Another growl rumbled, and I turned to glare at Seth. _

_ "Sorry," he mumbled. _

_ I remembered out of nowhere something Alice said on the way to the hospital. I turned to glare at him, as I also remembered what Bella had said back at the clearing. _

_ "You were right Bella," I heard Edward whisper. All thoughts of my vampire family were gone. _

_ I glared at him, and he squirmed. _

_ "Now what was it that Bella said in the clearing? That I was one of the wolves' mates? Then when Jane asked who, Edward pointed at a sandy colored one. And since you were the only one near me, then the giant sandy one attacked Felix hmmmm. Care to explain." _

_ "Oooooooh Seth's in trouble," Emmett snickered. I heard a slap and smiled at Rosalie, then raised an eyebrow at Seth._

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well you remember the legends that Billy told at the bon fire?"

My stomach churned at the thought of that night. I nodded.

"Well remember the one about imprinting?"

I tried to remember, but it was foggy. "Eh, sorta."

There was a bunch of wooshs of wind and I glanced around to see everyone had left us. Thanks guys, I thought sarcastically, then turned back to Seth.

"Well…umm it's basically where a wolf, finds his soul mate. It's like true love, but a whole lot stronger 'cause that person is the only thing keeping you here. Without her you're nothing."

"So…you imprinted…." I sputtered; confused, stunned, shocked, a million other emotions like them. Poor Jasper, he must be goin crazy. _Edward tell Jasper sorry. Edward tell Jasper sorry, _I repeated over and over hoping he would get the message.

Seth nodded. "Umm..yeah…I imprinted on you."

"Oh."

It was silent for a few minutes, neither one of us knowing what to say, though I had no idea how to respond. How do you respond to that? Ahhh there's way too much going on tonight.

"Hey?" Seth brushed my hand and I pulled back. A hurt, that looked worse then what Jane had done to him, passed over him. Oh yeah, remind me to ask Carlisle 'bout that later

"Sorry," I muttered.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have."

I shrugged. "So…now what?"

"Well, what do you want me to be?"

"Huh?"

"Well…this is hard to explain. Now I get how the guys feel," he mumbled. "You see I can be anything you want me to be." I guess he could see the giant HUH on my face, cause he went on. "The imprint, he becomes whatever his imprintee needs, whether it's a friend or a lover or a brother or a protector or…even nothing." He said the last one like it physically hurt him.

"Oh." I stared at my hands, biting my lip. "So who's…a werewolf?" I asked, wanting to wander away from his last question. I didn't have an answer; I didn't know how to answer. I just wish the whole bon incident had never happened, then maybe all this wouldn't have happened.

"Umm…Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Leah, Collin, Brady- you didn't meet them. There are several others, but you didn't meet them so…yeah."

"So all the wolves in the clearing were them?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Dude, seriously?" I looked up at the roof. "That's all I asked for. A simple maybe slightly evil family, or better yet no family, just let me live on the streets. I can gamble, I'm good, but no you go 'n' stick me with vampires and werewolves. Do you just hate me? Seriously what did I do? Just tell me."

I looked back at Seth to see him giving me a funny look. "Yes I'm talking to God, even though I don't believe in 'im. You've been my friend for 5 months and you still ain't learned that I ain't right in the head? Yah sure you imprinted on me?"

He smiled so big I thought his face would break. The hole that had slowly been growing in my chest disappeared, the little piece, or make that giant piece, of me that had been missing for the past week came back. I hid a smile; I couldn't stay mad at him, no matter how hard I tried. I think Seth's the only person I can't hold a grudge against, which is something I'm very good at doing. I mean yeah I'm mad and hurt that he didn't tell me, but I know what it's like to hide something, something you'd rather take to your grave.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You said 'been', not were"

I shrugged, hiding the grin, "So."

"So were still friends?"

"Hmmmmm….Emmett's not going to like him being replaced as my best guy friend. Sucks for him." I grinned.

Seth looked like I'd just told him…well there's really nothin to compare his happiness too. The closest thing could be Alice about to go on a shopping spree times a hundred.

"What the-" I felt myself being crushed, and panic flooded me. I shoved against whatever it was, and fell back onto the chair to see it'd been Seth who'd been giving me a hug. The look on his face made me feel terrible.

_Stupid. I can't do anything without freakin out. Stupid piece of shit, that's all I am. I can't do anything right. I can't even get a freakin hug without thinkin I'm bein…GOD I'm a stupid piece of shit._

"S-sorry," I mumbled, and glanced at the floor.

"No it's my fault. I shouldn't have done that, I was just so happy."

"No it's not your fault. I'm the idiot who can't even get hugged without freakin out."

"You're not an idiot," he said sitting back on the couch.

"Say's who?"

"Me."

I chuckled humorlessly, "No offence Seth, but one person sayin I ain't one ain't gonna convince me I'm not."

"Who's called you an idiot?" he growled.

"Down boy. And who hasn't." I smirked at him, and he stared at me, still slightly angry. "Oye, now unless you calm down you ain't gonna get a treat. Got it?"

He reached over and flicked me.

"Hey!" I protested. The sharp mass that had been growing in my stomach, threatening to tear me apart disappeared. It felt like before the bonfire, before everything got thrown in a blender. "Hey, I've got a question. It's been….bugging me since the bonfire…" I shifted, and glanced at the couch. His look said go on. "Well….it's…just….when….I showed you…yeah…why'd you run off? After you looked like you were gonna blow your top?"

"What?" In the blink of an Alice was in front of us. "What do you mean 'when I showed you"? Pretty soon everyone else was in the room, and by soon I mean a freakin millisecond.

"It wasn't bad," I muttered, feeling my face get hot.

"Alice," I heard Seth growl under his breath.

"Alice relax it wasn't anything like that. It was…something else," I could feel Edwards eye's on me, as he, I'm assuming, saw Seth replay what happened on the beach over in his head.

"Jamie, do you want to tell us what happened?"Esme asked.

"Not particularly," I muttered.

I felt Seth's hand brush mine, and I looked up at him. "No."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Nope."

Same question on his face.

"What part of no do yah not get?"

He looked at me, in a way that said really? Why not.

"Well gee looked what happen last time I did."

This time he looked down.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

I shook my head.

"Edward, she's my sister. You would want me to tell you something if I saw anything." Alice glared at him.

_Please don't Edward, please don't. _

Edward shook his head, "It's not my place to tell."

"Jamie?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head.

"Why not?" he asked, gently.

I shrugged, "It's not exactly the best thing in the world.

Esme sat down beside me and carefully put her hand on my shoulder."Jamie, all of us has been through a lot, some worse than others. There's nothing you could say that would make us think any different of you. You don't have to, if you don't want to."

I shrugged, and began chewing on my thumb. "You say that now."

Seth came and sat on the arm of the couch, and gently put his hand on my head, tilting it up so that I was looking at him. "Jamie, look you trusted me, and look what I did. I can tell you that none of them will do that. And neither will I, being away from you for so long, without any call or anything. It hurt so much, it felt like I'd left a part of me back there with you. I'm not saying that you should tell, I'm just askin. Just trust us."

"You've been watchin waaaaaay too many movies," I whispered.

He sighed, then stuck his tongue out at me. "Blame Claire, I was on babysittin duty the other days."

I chuckled.

His face asked again.

I debated for the longest time, wondering if I could actually do it. Actually tell. Would they think of me differently? What would they say? Would they kick me out? They want me to trust them, and…strangely I want to. But can I? "Ummmm…okay. But y'all only get to ask one question a person. Also umm…I know Renesmee like 11 or 3 or whatever. But I don't think y'all 'ill want her hearing any of it? Like I don' t care, well I do 'cause it's not the most…appropriate story, and it's like… Like yah get what I'm sayin?"

"No, I'm stayin." She told, and latched on to Jacob's arm.

"Renesmee you can't stay. I'm sorry. But I think Jamie's past isn't something you need to hear," Edward told her.

"Why not? I've been through a lot more than most people Dad, I think I can hear about Jamie's past"

Bella was about to say something, when her daughter beat her to it.

"Mom, I've had a vampire army try and kill me, my family's vampires, my best friends a werewolf." She settled into the couch, stubborn as all get out.

Edward, and Bella glanced at her, seeing the determination etched into her, before sighing in defeat.

"Fine," Edward sighed, "But if I tell you to leave, you have to go with Jacob. Kay."

She nodded, then turned to me. "Sorry, they think I'm still three, which I am, but still."

I shrugged, "It's kay."

"Your just glad, cause they stalled for you." Emmett announced, makin me glance down.

"Shut up. Ummm, you wanna go first?" I looked up at Carlisle for a second, before starting to chew on my finger again.

He sat in silence for a bit, before "Why are you so nervous around me?"

I just stared at him. "Why, why why. Of all the questions in the world. That's the one." I sighed. "You see…it's not you…personally. Like…it's not actually _you_ that makes me nervous. It's what you do."

"What I do?" he asked.

"Your job. Like….you bein…a docter is why I'm like that around you. It's not you, it's just..you" I forced out.

"Did a doctor hurt you?" Carlisle asked again, concered.

Another sigh. "This is turning into twenty questions. I….think it'd just be easier…to tell my story…otherwise my answer wouldn't make a lot of sense 'cause they'd be all over the place. Then I'd probably just end up tellin y'all cause y'all be so confused ."

I looked at Seth, and stated. "You're so going to die when I'm done."

He grinned reassuringly, and cautiously brushed his hand against mine.

I smiled a bit at him, took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. "Okay…so when…"

**Hey guy's not the best cliffy, but it works. *shrugs* Kay so y'all ill find out what happened to Jamie, even if some of you guys have guessed or figured it for yourselves. **

***Mutters darkly: over achievers.* ;)p hahaha just kidding. So umm…yah. Please review. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey sorry it took me longer than expected to update. :( I've been focusing on my other story **_**Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire. **_**But I'll try and speed up updates. Again sooooooooooo sorry. I can't say sorry enough. **

**Hey a giant thanks to all who reviewed, added the story to their favorites or alerts. This includes…**

_Shorty22133_

_bookgirl97_

_EBRAJERCECullen 130_

_littleone18_

**So THANKS! :)**

**Also warning more strong language. Sorry. :( Just replace the words if you don't like cussin.**

_Previously_

_Another sigh. "This is turning into twenty questions. I….think it'd just be easier…to tell my story…otherwise my answer wouldn't make a lot of sense 'cause they'd be all over the place. Then I'd probably just end up tellin y'all cause y'all be so confused ." _

_I looked at Seth, and stated. "You're so going to die when I'm done."_

_He grinned reassuringly, and cautiously brushed his hand against mine. _

_I smiled a bit at him, took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. "Okay…so when…"_

"Okay…so when…like y'all know I came from the System," I whispered, fiddling with my sleeve. "Well you know everyone in it is there for a reason, well…ummm…maybe I should just start from the beginning," I suggested, unsure.

"That's fine, take your time." Esme told softly.

I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them, the cast rubbing against my jeans. "Well…um up until I was about six, I had a pretty normal life. Two parents, the 1.5 siblings, picket fence house with a dog. The whole nine yards. It was a pretty much a stereotypical dream life. But after I hit six…it all kinda started goin downhill. Like…I remember stuff, before that, I knew it wasn't right, but I guess I was too young to really know what it was. Or what it was going to lead to." Seth slid next to me; silently reassuring me that everything would be okay. I let out a deep breath, knowing that everyone could hear my racing heart. "It started when I was six, or at least like 'officially' you could say. That's what the social worker and everyone else said at least."

"What started?" Seth whispered. Shitty years, let me hear the underlying anger in his voice. God if he was angry now, just wait till he hears the rest.

I shook my head, feeling my stomach twist into knots at the memories. My mouth moved, but nothing came out. "I'm sorry, but can I ask you something else something else?" I whispered, turning to stare at him.

He nodded, "Anything."

"I…I get it if you can't. It's- I know a lot of people say they don't, but everyone does I-it's just everyone does. But I was just wonderin if… i-if you could, if you could t-try not t-to think of me as…as a whore?" I looked at the couch, shaking.

It was silent for a few seconds, even without Jasper's ability, I could feel the shock in the room. Slowly I looked up, but didn't look him in the eye.

"I could never think of you as a whore. You're the farthest thing from it." Anger was hidden, but still present in his voice.

"You say that now, but…" I told, a sad smile on my face. "You don't know anything."

"Nothing you could do would make me even think of you as one."

"How 'bout 8 years of rape?" I stated, simply, but dejectedly, looking up at him.

He stared at me, his face running from shock to anger to something else.

"My dad raped me… when I was six, on my sixth birthday. Said it was my own little special present for being such a good girl. I didn't even know what the hell happened 'till later, I just knew it hurt and I didn't like it. He did it every time he got a chance after that, and if he didn't for a while, he'd t-touch me all over. Do you know how dirty you feel after that? I'd spend hours scratching myself, trying to get rid of it. 'En Jimmy joined in, like it was some stupid game or something. He was a freakin doctor for cryin out loud! But-but he was so much worse. He made me do…crap, even more than my dad. They didn't care though, I was a freakin toy to be played with, 'en tossed aside when they were done. They just laughed when I begged them to stop; said it'd be our little secret. Worst part was no one found out, not even my mom. I mean how could you not notice him looking at me like that? When I was eight my mom and little brother died in a car wreck. And I was left with them. I wished I'd died in that wreck. I hated 'em, I hated myself. I wanted to die, I wanted to die so badly. I even tried to kill myself, but obviously… didn't work. 'S hard to pull a trigger when you're eleven."

I learned to fight back as I got older, didn't matter though. They just laughed and beat the shit out, raped me some more. Raped me like I was nothin and that's cause I was. They didn't care that I was a kid, didn't care bout nothin 'cept the next time they could do me. I mean they weren't like crazy pysco rape me without thinkin. They were smart, my dad put me on the pill as soon as I could, and they used protection. Knew if I got pregnant, then someone would find out, and would take away their play toy. But still…they didn't give a funkin shit."

My voice broke, as I angrily wiped away the tears that streaked down my face. I buried my face in my knees, hiding the tears, hating them. They hadn't' helped back then, so why should they help now? I felt someone's arm go around my shoulder, someone who was cold. I glanced up to see Alice, unshedded tears in her eyes. I shivered at the coldness of her skin, but for once I didn't mind. Silently I cried, and a few seconds later something blurred by me, I managed to catch a glimpse of fur just before it disappeared. Seth. A giant hole ripped in me, with each second he ran farther away.

"He didn't want to shift in here," Edward whispered, hugging Bella to him. I shrugged, but it didn't mean anything. Taking a deep breath the tears stopped, and I wiped my face on my sleeve. Thank you years of practice.

"Sorry, sorta went on a little rant," I chuckled humorlessly.

For once everyone was silent, even Alice. Except Emmett, who started pacing, almost the point of passing human pace, with him growling occasionally. I noticed Rosalie had a look on her face, one different from her usual look. It was sorta dazed, like she was remembering something or something like that. Emmett came and sat back down, putting his arm around her. He still looked mad, but there was something different about it from when back in the field.

"Its fine, not what he did to you, that's terrible; no one should have to go through that," Esme said, brokenly. I slipped out of Alice's grip, and went to sit by Esme. I folded my leg under the other and looked up at her. She had unshed tears in her eye's too, and if she was human I'd knew she'd be cryin just as hard as I'd been.

(Totally random, but I just noticed, apparently vampires can't cry)

"It's 'kay. Like I know not what he did to me, but I'm here with y'all so… its skay," I grinned, knowing it wasn't a happy one. I could see what she wanted so I cautiously reached over and one-armed hugged her, ready to pull back if it made her uncomfortable. Instead she hugged me back; tighter than I thought was possible. God little bit harder, and I'd have no ribs.

I pulled back, starting to lose feeling in my fingers. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Its fine, sweetie," Esme smiled sadly at me.

I stared at the couch, playing with my shirt. God I just spilled _everything _to them. They're the first people to know…since everything came out. I hadn't told anyone, and neither did whoever ran the places I'd stay at. What would they think? Are they just leadin me on, so then they can-

No. Stop, bad Jamie. They're not like that. They trusted me with their secret, so why can't I?

"_Cause they ain't human, and 'side's who's gonna believe you if you decided to tell. Ain't no one gonna believe a sexually abused girl who's tried to kill herself three times. No one, ain't no one gonna believe yeah, just another reason to send yeah to the nut house._

"Jamie, quit thinking like that," Edward said.

Crap, totally forgot he can read minds. "Huh? Like what?"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, ummm sorry?"

"Why do you think that?"

I fidgeted with my sleeve, and shrugged. "Don't know. Ummm.. like… it ain't me, but it is. Trust me, I'm not a big fan of it, I try 'n ignore it, but it's like my dad's still in my head, but only my voice is sayin it. Crazy as that sounds. God, now I know why they sent me to a shrink. I'm so outta my mind," I muttered the last part, "Wait you caught all that?"

He chuckled. "Enough, to get the point. Still don't listen to that…whatever it is. Your right, not that."

I nodded, "I know, 'sjust when yeah hear that stuff for eight years then you still keep hearin it only your thinkin it, it's just…" I trailed off.

He nodded understandingly.

Cautiously, I glanced at Carlisle, scared to see how he'd reacted. Is it racist to judge someone on their job?

Yes. You hate shrinks, just cause… you hate them.

Shut up, I mentally told myself.

Just like everyone else, Carlisle looked sad, but also realization lit up his eye's a little. He caught my glance and smiled a bit.

"So…yah see it wasn't you. It's just the whole doctor thing."

He nodded.

"You okay? Are yeah mad?"

"No. I'm just glad to know why you've been so nervous around me, I'm just wished it was for different reasons. I just can't comprehend how…cruel people can be, especially to children."

"Your tellin me," I muttered.

"You've seen to cope well though," Jasper commented.

"Hah, tell that to everyone else. My friends helped a lot, and I never developed Stockholm's so…Plus y'all have helped," _And so has Seth, _" But yeah, I'm a freak, even among freaks. I just can't seem to fit in anywhere can I?"

"You had friends? I thought people who went through stuff like that weren't able to have friends cause of trust issues," Jacob asked. Totally forgotten he was here.

"Well, a lot of people don't, but they helped me learn to trust."

"So they knew what was happening to you, and they didn't tell anyone?" he exclaimed.

I shook my head, "No, they knew my home life wasn't good, but neither was theirs, but I never told anyone. We kinda grew really close, almost to the point of sisters. I mean we told each other everything pretty much, course we all had some secret's we'd rather take to our graves, but still…Though, obviously I never told them what really happened, just said my dad called me a bunch of stuff, stuff like that."

I half-smiled remembering my friends, a homesickness caused from missing them so much grew a little. Though, the hole in my chest eased, and pretty soon I heard the back door slam. Seth came in, still looking pissed, but he was in front of me in a few strides.

Have I mentioned how much I hate tall people?

He reached for me, and I involuntarily flinched, which was immediately followed by regret washing over me. Pain replaced the anger, and something in me twisted.

Stupid. You can't do anything right. They were right; you're a worthless piece of shit.

I caught Edward's gaze and he frowned slightly. AHH, keep forgettin there's a freakin mind reader in the room.

I got up, and wrapped my good arm around him for a second, before cautiously intertwining my fingers with his. I noticed how his hand encircled mine. Stupid werewolf steroids. I smiled at him, and he glared down at me. I kept smiling and it faded, though the anger was still in his eyes, along with something else. Confusion, sadness protectiveness…yeah that was it.

"Hey," I nudged him gently with my shoulder, though he didn't budge. Stupid werewolf powers. I nudged him again. "So…you're the wolf I saw on my first night here?"

He glanced away for a second, then nodded.

I kicked him in the leg, and he glanced at me. "Do you have any idea how bad you scared the crap out of me? I thought you were gonna eat me or somethin."

He glared pointedly at me.

"What?"

"He's wonderin how you can act like nothin after what you just told us," Edward filled in.

"Oh. Ummm…years of practice?" I offered. "I'm used to actin normalish even after somethin bad or somethin."

He sighed, sadness raining down on him. I sat down the couch, exhaustion starting to creep up on me again.

"Hey, I'm here, not there. Kay? So I'm fine…er."

He nodded, and sat down next to me

"Can I ask you something Jamie?" Edward whisperd.

"You just did," I mumbled.

His face turned into a crooked grin, "Not exactly what I meant."

I nodded, after a bit.

"You don't have to answer, but I was just wondering…how many times you did try and kill yourself? I caught the beginning and end and…"

"What? When did you try and kill yourself?" Seth growled, turning to glare at me.

I shrank under his gaze, looked down, and started biting on my thumb again. I'd never seen Seth stay mad this long, or let alone even be mad.

"Depends…"

"On what?" he asked, anguish in his voice.

Talk bout bipolar.

"Umm, eleven, gun. Twelve OD, and thirteen OD, obviously all failed." I mumbled.

I heard him sigh, and shame washed over me. That wasn't exactly something I was proud of, though compared to everything else it was just a little bleep on the sonar.

He started shaking again-uh oh don't think Esme would like it if he shifted in here- and I cautiously laid my hand on his arm.

"Hey, you phase and I won't talk to you for a week again," I threatened.

He stared at me, and I tried to look convincing, but it obviously failed when a smirk grabbed his face.

"You're a terrible liar."

"Am not," I defended.

"Uh-huh sure."

"Whatever," I dramatically crossed my arms over my chest and turned away from him. Out of nowhere a yawn appeared, and lasted forever. I scooted over to the arm of the couch, and leaned against it.

"It's been a long day, why don't you head to bed Jamie," Carlisle suggested.

Seth went ridged, and out of the corner of my eye saw his arm reach for me, but stopped.

"Carlisle's right. You can stay here for the night if you want," Edward said to Seth.

He nodded, and I felt my eye's close of their own accordance. I tried to fight the sleep that slowly started to override me, but was failing epically. It seemed everything had decided to turn to exhaustion and to just crash on me now. Despite them knowing everything, for the first time in a long time I actually felt safe.

**I know it's not the best ending. Sorry. Again sorry it took me sooooooo long to update. :( But still please review. I think I'll just put one more chapter up and that will be it. But if you guys want the story to continue then just let me know. *cough* review *couch* ;)p lol.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey, I'm so sorry it took me more this long to update. :( *ducks* Please don't kill me. I've been busy working on my other story, and have had writers block on how to start this chapter. But again I'm sooo very, extremely, sorry. :( I'll try an update faster, but I can't guarantee anything. Again soo sorry. :(**

**But I would like to give a giant THANKS to my beta **_**MyNameIsFish **_**XD Thanks so much for putting up with the delay and for taking the time to beta the story. (OH and I did use some of your changes, and suggestions. Thank you again)**

**Also, like to give a giant THANKS to all those who reviewed, alerted, and/or favorited the story. This includes…**

_MyNameIsFish-who as I mentioned above, is an awesome beta._

_P.A. Faraway_

**YAY XD. Thanks y'all. **

**And now on to the chapter, which I'm assuming is what you just skipped down to ;)p hehehe. **

"Please don't hate me," Seth muttered, as I got out of the truck.

"Why would I-"

I was cut off by a flash of spiky hair, then Alice was bouncing in front of me, talking a mile a minute. Literally.

Unconsciously I jumped a little at how fast she appeared, and how close she was. Seth's hand enveloped mine giving a gentle, reassuring squeeze and I smiled apologetically at Alice. She shrugged, before continuing to speed talk.

"Please please please please, please," she begged.

"Please what?" I asked, going around her.

"Please can I throw you a party?" she begged.

"What?" I stopped to look at her, then everything connected, and I spun to face Seth who was holding his hands up in surrender, while backing away slowly. "You," I growled. "Just wonderin' my butt."

"I'm sorry, but she wouldn't leave me alone 'til I asked," he explained.

_Rain, well, rained down on me and Seth, as we walked along La Push beach. But what else is new? _

_Aside from the rain though, and the crashing waves, it was silent. Which I didn't mind, sometimes silence is the best conversation. Seth on the other hand, was glancing at me every now and then, debating on whether or not to say something. The thing is, despite his were-super powers, he didn't know I knew he was watching me. _

_Human one, _

_Were-wolf zip. _

_"You gonna keep glancin' at me or are yah gonna ask whatever the heck it is you want?" I smirked at him. _

_He stared at me._

_"I ask you somethin' and this is what I get." I shifted away from him, and started walking faster. _

_"Hey," he called after me, catching up in a few strides. _

_Stupid tall people. _

_"You know I didn't mean anything," he told, blocking my way. _

_I raised my eyebrows, "Uh-huh. Sure you did," _

_"I'm sorry," he fake pouted. _

_I shoved him, though it was like pushing a building. Which for you people who haven't tried that, it doesn't work. _

_He laughed again. _

_"Oooo look at me. I'm Seth and I'm a werewolf and I'm really strong." I imitated him, going to sit on a fallen tree. He came to sit beside me, and I scooted closer as a cold breeze blew in from the ocean. Cautiously, he put his arm around my shoulder, and almost reflexively, I leaned against him a bit more. _

_"This is random, but when's your birthday?" Seth asked._

_"Why?" I asked, suspiciously. _

_He glanced at the ground, "Just wonderin?"_

_It was quiet after that, and I stared out at the ocean. It was a few weeks after the incident with the Volturi; I think that's what they were called, and after I'd told my adoptive family my secret. I'd thought, despite the fact they'd told me a thousand times, that they'd still kick me out, or get rid of me or think I was a whore or something. But eventually I'd believed them, and things had returned to normal, or as normal as a sexually abused kid living with a bunch of vampires and her werewolf best friend can get. _

_He nudged me out of my thinking._

_"So…?"_

_"When's yours?"_

_"May 17'th."_

_I nodded, though it was one of those just an acknowledgment gesture. _

"_You never answered my question," _

_I sighed. "Fine, October 31__st__. Why?"_

_"Just wonderin?" he said casually. _

_I glared at him funny, and he smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him in response which led him to chuckle. _

I started towards him, going to attempt to kick his butt the best I could, when Alice blocked my way.

"Please," she begged, giving me her best puppy-dog eyes.

Hmm….vampires hate werewolves yet they give puppy-dog eyes. Ironic if you think about it, in an odd sorta way.

"Why?" I asked, turning to go inside.

" 'Cause," she beamed, dancing past.

"Last time I checked that wasn't an answer Alice."

Opening the door she bounced in, going to sit in Jasper's lap.

"Carlisle can you please try and talk some sense into…" I gestured to the little annoying pixie, "…this…thing you try and pass off as a human."

He chuckled, "Why not Jamie, the last birthday party we had was Bella's and that was almost four years ago." I noticed Jasper stiffen slightly and Alice murmured something to him, and he relaxed a bit.

"Four years, wow long time for a vampire," I muttered.

"YES!" I was pretty sure my eardrums just burst as Alice jumped up and pulled me into a hug.

"But…"

"It doesn't matter, I saw you saying yes," she explained happily.

Seth came up beside me, a smile on his face.

"Don't even think you're off the hook buddy boy," I mumbled, and his smile was replaced with fear.

Alice was still dancing around, mouth moving so fast I couldn't even catch what she was sayin.

"Hey, one condition. It's gotta be small, I mean like say happy birthday that's it small. Or better yet don't even acknowledge it."

She stopped, hands on hips and frowned. "Then what's the point of having a party?"

"Exactly."

She frowned before it turned into a grin, as she happily replied, "You still said yes, so…"

I groaned, and plopped down on the couch.

"GAH!" Emmett yelled at the TV as it flashed, 'You lose'

"Emmett," Esme warned, and Emmett, who had apparently raised his arm, slowly lowered it back down, grumbling.

An evil idea, formed in my head, when my gaze passed over a nervous looking Seth, and Edward chuckled.

I grinned at him, then turned to glare back at Seth who grinned, but it faded when I continued to glare at him.

I know I'm probably over-reacting to nothing, but heck this is gonna be fun. Though I'm sorry Seth; I hope he won't get mad.

"Emmett, yah…yah know that whole…'speech' you gave…the first time I went to La Push?" I asked nervously, fiddling with my jacket.

He turned to look at me, as well as everyone else, though I saw Edward trying to contain a smile.

"Yeah…?"

"So….did yah like…really mean all that stuff?" Knowing they all could hear my heartbeat, I thought of back home, and my heart rate picked up automatically.

"Well…actually I figured Seth would never do anything, since he imprinted on you. Did he do something?" he asked, glaring at poor Seth who was looking like I'd shot his dog or something.

Either he knew where I was going with this, or he freaking out thinkin' he did something wrong. Sorry Seth, really I am.

Hesitantly I nodded, "It ain't like he tried to do nothin…like yah know, it's just…I'm probably over-reactin or somethin'."

"Seth," Emmett growled, getting up. "What'd you do?"

I noticed Alice, Edward, and Jasper all hiding a smirk. Alice having already seen it, Edward knowing what I was thinking, and Jasper being able to feel I was joking.

"I-I…don't know. But whatever it is, I'm sooo sorry Jamie, whatever it is I didn't mean too. I'm sorry," he pleaded.

"Yeah right, why'd you try and kiss me 'en?"

His face turned to shock, before Emmett growled and launched himself at Seth.

Again sooo sorry Seth.

Seth, who just stood there in shock, was ripped from the floor when Emmett dragged him out the back door, and I mouthed sorry with a sad smirk just as he went through the door.

As soon as I guessed they were far enough away, I burst out laughing.

"So…wait…you were joking?" Bella asked.

I nodded, reducing my laughing to chuckles.

"That was mean," Esme commented.

I looked down, "I know, but he's the reason Alice is bouncin' off the walls. And hopefully…Emmett will believe him, or he'll hear me sayin I was kiddin." I raised my voice a bit, hoping they were nearby.

Apparently they were cause Emmett came back in, and stood in front of me, arms crossed over his chest, frowning. I glanced up, worried.

Maybe I took it a little too far. Yeah…I think-

Next thing I knew, Emmett had picked me up in a massive hug and swung me around before dropping me back on the couch. He landed next to me and through an arm over the back.

"I'm so proud; you're finally evil like me." He pretended to wipe tears away, and I raised an eyebrow. A tug in my stomach made me turn to see Seth standing there, looking like I'd slapped him. Getting up, I shuffled over to him, and brushed my hand against his.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was just kiddin," I smiled apologetically.

"A-are yah sure? Did I really hurt you?" he asked.

I stared at him, before shoving him the best I could. "You're an idiot, if you think you could hurt me. I'm me remember, nothin could ever hurt me," I smirked, winkin at Emmett who I'd come to know to mention this about himself daily.

He looked at me unconvinced.

Grabbing his hand, I dragged him into the kitchen, but realized I was in a house full of super-hearing vampires. Privacy was non-existent.

Turning around, Seth was staring at the floor, and I ducked to catch his gaze.

"Hey," I whispered, "I'm sorry, I was kidding. Really. Like you said before, you wouldn't ever hurt me no matter what. 'Sides you're too nice to hurt anyone."

He looked up, and my breath caught when our gaze met. It felt like everything else disappeared, like nothing else mattered, except that I wanted stay standing here for the rest of my life.

"Huh-w-what?" I stammered, attempting to tear my eyes away from his.

He smiled, and I blushed, having realized I've been staring at him for god knows how long.

"I asked if you were sure that I hadn't done something wrong, but it seems you were a little preoccupied."

"Oh," I managed to tear my eye's away, "Umm…yeah I'm sure."

He chuckled, and I play punched him, muttering, "Don't go getting a big head."

"Too late," Someone shouted from the living room. Sighing, I glared at Seth when he laughed.

"Oh go chase a cat or somethin," I stuck my tongue out, like the child I am, before starting back towards the living room. I stopped though when he grabbed my wrist, and spun me around.

The joking light that'd was normally in his eyes was gone having been replaced by a sober one.

"You'll tell me though right? If I hurt you," he asked quietly.

"You woul-" The pleading/determined look said he wasn't gonna take 'you wouldn't ever' as an answer. I nodded, "Yeah."

He smiled again, and I leaned against him, his arm, warily, wrapping around my shoulder. "You know you couldn't right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you realize how many times you've said that?"

"Well you can't seem to get it through your thick skull, so it seems I have to say it a bazillion times."

I attempted to go back into the living room, but his grip tightened.

"What? Don't I get a hug after everything you put me through? Emmett could have killed me; I don't think you would have liked that," he complained playfully.

Glaring only made his grin bigger, so with a fake sigh. I wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling his gently do the same.

Catching a whiff of him, my stomach flip-flopped, in a good way though. He didn't' smell like AXE or something like that, he smelled like a forest.

_Well, gee, he runs around one practically all day so…one would think he'd smell like one._

"AWWWW, they're first hug."

"Oh great," I muttered into Seth's chest at the same time he chuckled. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking," I glared at the family clown.

"But there isn't a door, and that's what she said," he grinned, before disappearing. That was apparently his answer to everything now.

"That didn't even make sense," I shouted after him, "God, I'm gonna kill who ever first said that," I muttered, pulling back from Seth, though he seemed reluctant, and once I was free I felt empty. Imprinting :P Bleh, sometimes it's annoyin. But then I caught Seth smiling out of the corner of my eye and smiled back.

Nope, it could never get annoyin.

**So, not the best ending sorry. More of just a filler chapter. I think there will only be one more chapter, then an epilogue. **

**Anyway, please review. It'd be awesome XD**


	19. Chapter 18

** Hey sorry it took me forever to update, major writers block, plus I focused more on my other story. :( Better late than never I guess…no bad me. Shut up. **

** Anyway, love to give a shout out to the people that read and reviewed my story FOREVER ago. This includes…**

_EBRAJERCECullen 130__-who has been forever faithful to this story, so I would like to give a giant shout out and thanks to you :) Thanks for stickin through the huge delays, and terrible humor. XD_

_JellyBeane-who is my awesome beta for my other story XD _

_ Misaai_

_ emoelmo13-love your name by the way :)_

_ sauska777_

A week and a half later

Waking up to a pixie girl in your face, literally, is not recommended.

"Happy birthday," she practically shouted.

"Ugh, thanks," I muttered, picking myself off the floor, after having jumped/fallen off the bed in surprise at her wake-up call.

"Come on, hurry up and get ready," she danced out the door, closing it behind her.

Going to climb back into bed, I froze as she called,

"I had to fight Emmett to wake you up this time."

Dang.

With a sigh, I went and showered, blew dry and straightened my hair, and threw on some jeans, a purple cami, a white shirt with some blue and purple design on it and a light grey button up shirt, leaving the shirt unbuttoned.

Preparing for the worst, I cautiously went downstairs to find…nothing out of the ordinary. Emmett was playing video games, who spun around with the biggest grin on his face yet.

"Oh no," I said warningly, starting back for the stairs. Too bad I was attempting to run from a vampire.

"Happy Birthday squirt!" He picked me up in a bear hug and spun me around; if there'd been anything in my stomach it'd be all over the walls by now. Setting me down, he ruffled my hair.

Frowning, I straightened my hair. "I hate that name," I muttered, knowing dang well he could hear me.

The idiot just kept grinning as he went back to his video game, and like the total mature kid I am I stuck my tongue out at the back of his head, before finding Esme in the kitchen.

"Good morning. Happy birthday." She came and gave me a quick hug.

"Thanks," I mumbled, feeling my face get red.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

I chuckled, "I can make something,"

"I know, but still…"

Even though they weren't blood related I could see where Alice got her stubbornness, or probably where Esme got her stubbornness. Plus I knew how happy it would make her.

"Fine. Can I have scrambled eggs please?"

She smiled, and hurried about cracking the eggs and tossing them in the pan.

I kept glancing over my shoulder, waiting for a flash of spiky hair to appear any second. Esme chuckled as I glanced around for the bazillionth time, and I raised an eyebrow asking what.

"Don't worry; they've all gone out hunting save Emmett and Carlisle. He got called in for an emergency though he told me to tell you happy birthday."

"Oh…um..thanks? I-I don't..." I shrugged helplessly. "But still you never know with Alice. She's like a little spiky hair ninja."

Esme chucked, and handed me a plate with the mangled breakfast on it along with the ketchup bottle. Hey don't knock it 'til yah try it (**Seriously, it's actually good. Try it one day XD**). After drenching the eggs, and gobbling them down, I washed up the dishes with Esme chatting aimlessly.

After that, I wandered around the house, lost in thought, until loud voices filtered through the house. Mainly a certain annoyin pixie's voice.

_Oh no._ Panicking, I tried to think of a place to hide-yes I'm that pathetic enough to avoid someone saying happy birthday, but this is Alice for pete's sake; you'd hide too if you were me- but again I live in a house full of vampires. You can't exactly hide.

Mentally sighing, I headed downstairs, preparing again for whatever Alice had planned, and knowing her, it could be world domination. Oh wait that's Emmett, Alice is the shop til you drop, which for her is _never. _I found the "kids" in the living room, as well as Jacob

_Edward, what's she got planned?_ I repeated the phrase a few times, hoping he would put it all together.

He shrugged and smiled apologetically.

_Oh boy. _

"Guess what we're doing?" she bounced around, clapping.

I groaned as she raced around, doing god knows what.

"Consider yourself lucky, on my last human birthday, Alice threw this huge, over the top party," Bella told from the couch.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper wince and a fleeting look pass between him and Edward, before my attention was drawn back to the dancing elf.

"We're going shopping while the boys set up," she declared, glaring pointedly at Emmett who'd started to whine. I was right there with him.

"Can't I stay and help them?"

Alice shook her head, fake exasperated. "No, it's your party remember?"

Mentally I groaned, and Edward chuckled.

"Besides were super strong vampires, we don't need help from a little human," Emmett grinned.

And with that, Alice dragged me along with the rest of the girls to the garage. Sliding down in my seat, and praying we didn't crash, Alice chatted on and on about this designer and that store that we just had to go to. I trust Alice and everything, but not exactly when she was driving or anyone was driving for that matter. I know they've been driving like this for years, but still it's scary.

Bella quietly laughed, and leaned over to whispered, "Don't worry, Alice isn't gonna drag you around too bad."

"Great," I whispered back, sarcastically, a cheesy fake smile on my face.

She grinned back, and then leaned up to talk to Esme.

"So what are you going to get at the mall?" Renesmee asked.

After Alice nearly gave me, and possibly her niece, whiplash from the way she pulled into the mall's parking lot. She dragged us from store to store, tossing everyone clothes before shoving them into changing room. Thankfully, her and Rosalie let me shop at some place where the prices didn't have a bazillion zeros on the end. It was quite interesting to see them in Hot Topic; the checkout person couldn't stop staring at her as she flashed around.

Bella and Esme had taken Renesmee to the food court because they didn't think the store was good for her. Personally I just think it kinda freaked them out, and if they thought this was "bad" they should see Spencer's. **(My friend was actually scared of Hot Topic, it was so funny XD) **

After what seemed like hours, and thousands of dollars gone (okay maybe not thousands, but it sure was a lot), we piled into the car and sped home, literally. Walking into the door, I couldn't keep the small smile off my face at what I saw.

Everything was either dark purple, black or stark white. Black and dark purple balloons littered the ground, and pretty much every square inch of the first floor. A good size table was set up against a wall, with a bunch of food on it, a bunch of good-smelling food by the way. The windows were uncovered letting in the fading, grey light, casting a dim light in the already dark accented room.

Everyone was scattered around the room, and each vampire joined their respective mate, leaving me standing alone in the doorway.

"Uh…guys think you went a little overboard on the balloons," I chuckled, kicking one gently.

"Emmett got a little carried away," Jasper explained.

"I did not!" Emmett half shouted.

I chuckled at their antics, just as my stomach growled. Who knew buying half a mall could make someone so hungry?

"Hey come and eat, despite the fact it smells disgusting," Emmett dragged me over to the table, and I noticed just how much food there actually was.

"Wow who made all this?" I asked.

"I did!" Emmett told proudly.

"Hate to see what the kitchen looks like," I joked, grabbing a plate and piling my own mini mountain on it. "Come on Jacob, Seth," I called, and in a blur they appeared, nearly devouring half the food on the table. I laughed at them, taking a bite of chicken.

"Want some?" I offered to Jasper.

He wrinkled his nose, something that was very funny especially since it was usual stoic, army statue Jasper.

"No, thank you," he smirked softly.

I shrugged, taking another bite, "Oh well more for me."

He chuckled, "Happy Birthday Jamie."

I ducked my head, and mumbled, "Thanks"

After the wolves had devoured pretty much the entire table, and there was only two of them!, and everyone had given their gifts, despite my protests up until Jasper stopped me, everything kinda calmed down and returned to normal. Renesmee and Jacob were playing some kind of board game, and Bella and Edward were watching. Emmett was playing video games with Jasper; it was weird to see him so…open. Alice was talking to Rosalie about their next shopping trip in…Paris I think?

"Happy Birthday," Carlisle said, coming to stand near me, and watch his children.

"Thanks," I mumbled, looking at the ground. Biting my lip, I reached over and wrapped my arms around him for a second before pulling away. "Sorry."

"Don't be."

After a bit, he and Esme disappeared upstairs; things had officially gone back to normal; it didn't bother me one bit, just the fact I had a family that actually cared was enough.

"Happy birthday." My heart skipped a beat at the voice, and my legs seemed to turn to jello. I turned around, to see my imprint, standing not a couple inches from me. Closing the distance between us, I wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling his do the same.

"Thanks," I whispered.

We stood there in silence, taking in each other's presence. His chin resting on my head, and my ear pressed against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Reluctantly pulling back, though his grip tightened keeping me glued to him, I looked up at him, meeting his gaze for a few seconds before I had looked away. Some things just take longer to heal.

"What?" he asked.

"I wanna say it, but it's gonna sound really cheesy and stupid."

"Nothing you say could ever be stupid," he told.

"You say that now, but stick around long enough and I can guarantee you will hear something stupid come out of my mouth," I told.

"I can vouch for that," Emmett called, shattering the world that'd grown around us during the past few minutes.

"Thank you Emmett," I called back, and Seth chuckled.

"Okay so what were you going to say that you think is stupid even though nothing you say will ever be stupid," he grinned.

"Sometimes I wonder Seth Clearwater. Okay…just…close your eyes," I muttered, feeling my face start to get hot.

He gave me a weird look, but did so.

My stomach was in knots, and everyone could hear my racing heartbeat, according to the slight chuckling I heard coming from the couch area. Is there any privacy in this house?

Standing on my tip-toes, cause he was so dang tall, I hesitated for a few seconds, before gently pressing my lips against his. He seemed surprised, before responding by kissing me back. If heaven was real this would be it; we weren't making out or anything, but this was perfect. It seemed like forever, but it was probably only a few seconds before I pulled back. Then the realization of what I did hit me, and I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but his grip was like iron so I resigned to looking at the floor.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't be," he breathed, reassuring me by tightening his grip.

It sounds weird and unnatural coming from someone with a background like mine, but I loved it when Seth held me close like this. It made me feel wanted, feel safe. I just wanted to stay in his arms for forever.

. . .

I woke up the next morning to the sound of pitter patter on my window, and a low rumble. Groggily, I sat up, trying to figure out how I got here, but just assumed someone carried me up here after I fell asleep. Throwing the covers back, I went and took a quick shower, threw on a pair of jeans on I'd got yesterday and a slight tight fitting shirt that read "Write Love On Her Arms" **(I didn't make this up, this is an actual non-profit organization)**, before heading downstairs, to find both Jacob and Seth still crashed on the couch. I smiled at the sight, before joining Esme in the kitchen where she was cooking enough food to feed an army aka the two werewolves sleeping on her couch.

"Mornin'," I grinned, sneaking a pancake off the mountain sitting on a plate.

"Good morning," she replied, tossing some more bacon on the stove.

"I find that very contradictory," I told through a mouthful, so it kinda sound somewhere along the lines of "I fwid dadt ery ontradory."

Esme chuckled at that, turning some bacon over. Swallowing, I laughed as well, before joining her on her quest to make enough food to feed the bottomless pits. After breakfast, which was over in all of ten seconds with the way the boys ate; glad I ate before they woke up, everyone crowded around the TV which Renesmee had put House on. I know, ten year old watching House, but if you got ten year olds watching the Hangover, House is way more appropriate as Emmett put it. Plus mentally Renesmee is way more mature then most ten year olds, probably more than Emmett sometimes too.

It was weird at first seeing everyone actually together; watching TV, but soon became too engrossed in the show to think about the unusual occurrence. Maybe I should have questioned it more because once the show went off, so did the tv.

"Jamie there's something we need to discuss," Esme stated softly.

"…Okay?"

What's going on? Were they kicking me out?

"You still think that after everything?" Edward asked.

I looked down, "Yeah,"

"Think what?" Carlisle asked.

"That we'd still kick her out."

Carlisle sighed and sent me a glance that said I should know better.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Seth's grip tightened almost even before I said it.

"We need to ask you something; please try and make your decision because of your own preference, not because of us or," he glanced at Seth, "Or because of Seth."

I nodded.

"You see we've been here too long, and people are starting to become suspicious of me mostly, because supposedly everyone else is gone at collage."

"So we're moving?" I asked, fear starting to grow. That would mean I'd leave Seth, I-I can't do that. I turned to look at Seth, and knew he saw the fear in my eyes when he wrapped his arm around me the best he could.

"I'm never going to leave you," he whispered.

I turned back to Carlisle.

"Technically we," he gestured to everyone but me, including Jacob, "are moving, but we wanted to know if you'd like to come with us…or stay here?"

I was speechless to say the least. Staying here would mean losing the people who'd become my family, the people who were my only family. They'd taken me, given me a home, given me a new life. But moving would mean losing Seth, my imprint, my other half, someone who'd just walked into my life, and completely turned it upside down but in the most perfect way.

"If you leave I'm coming with you," he whispered.

"But your mom and sister's here and the pack," I told.

He was quiet for a bit, before he shook his head, "It doesn't matter, you're my life, I go where ever you do whether you like it or not," he tried to joke.

"Great," I smiled a bit. "But still…I couldn't do that to yah."

"If we did leave, it's not like we can't come back to visit them," Seth reminded.

Oh yeah.

Turning back to my family, "If…if I did stay, you guys would come back and visit right?"

Carlisle shared a look with Esme, and sighed. "We'd try, but it won't be likely. It would be dangerous if someone outside the pack saw us if we came back twenty years from now."

"So…I'd basically never see you again?" I asked quietly.

Carlisle looked down, but nodded.

"W-when do y'all leave?" I whispered.

"This weekend. You don't have to decide until then, packing doesn't take long with us."

I nodded, but it didn't mean anything. "Stay," I whispered to Seth, loosening his grip, and heading upstairs. Flopping down on the bed, I still couldn't call it my bed, a million what if's were born, along with the seemingly simple, but completely and utterly confusing question of what do I do?

**So…? This actually is officially the end, though there will be an epilogue telling which decision she made. Please review, though I know I don't deserve it after the super long wait I put y'all through-**

**Edward: Got that right**

**Me: Who asked you? Anyway I was saying *pointed glare at Eddie* **

**Edward: *growls* Don't call me Eddie!**

**Me: **_**Anyway**_**, I know I don't deserve a review but please throw me a bone? Yeah? XD **


	20. Epilogue

**Hey guys so this is the end. I'm kinda sad, but also kinda glad cause I actually finished a story which is something I never do :) Thanks to all that followed, reviewed, alerted everything. A giant thanks to **_EBRAJERCECullen_ _130_ **whos been readin and reviewin since the beginning, and for putting up with the huge delays :) Thanks so much. I'd also like to thanks the two who favorited and alerted the story on the last chapter: **

_twilightZone46_

_Lucyana12_

**Thanks guys :)**

**So without further delay, the last and final chapter of Third Time's The Charm. :)**

**77 years later**

Rain pounded lightly on the roof, a slight drizzle that'd been non-stop for the past days. That didn't stop or bother the group of children that were enjoying sliding in the mud, chasing the oddly shaped ball.

I never understood the point of that game, despite how many times Emmett tried to explain it to me.

I smiled softly as I remembered the crazy, big-hearted vampire. I missed him, along with everyone else. I missed them all.

It'd been 77 years since the Cullen's had left, 77 years since I'd chosen to stay behind with Seth, 77 years since I'd last seen my family. Jacob had come back every now and then, mostly around holidays and his dad's birthday until his dad had passed almost 15 years ago. Of course they'd still called for a while, and by they I mean Alice who'd call and ask me if I was wearing Cullen appropriate clothes. Only Alice, everyone else asked how I was doing, how Seth was etc. But only Alice asked if I was still dressing appropriately. After they had moved overseas the time change, and the ever increasing pace of life had meant we hadn't talked as much, falling into Jacobs pattern of Christmas and birthdays. Don't get me wrong, I miss them every day, but it just seemed by the time I remember to call them, one of my children took away my attention, and the day continued.

Arms, once that'd once been able to easily rip a vampire to pieces, but now could only pick up Jessie, toss her up in the air and catch her, resulting in a childish giggle escaping from her, before she demanded to "fly" again, wrapped securely around my waist.

"What are you thinking about?" Seth whispered in my ear, sending a shiver through my old bones.

"Nothing," I sighed, leaning back into him.

"Hmm," he chuckled, nuzzling my neck. "What are you thinking about?" he repeated.

I sighed happily. "About how you used to be able to tear apart a vampire, but now can only play "fly" with Jessie," I whispered back.

He chuckled again, resting his chin on my shoulder, looking out at the football game that had now become a mud fight in our backyard.

We stood in silence, enjoying each other's company, and for a second it felt like when we were kids back on the beach.

That seemed like an eternity ago, but also yesterday at the same time. So much has happened since I'd decided to stay in La Push. Seth and I had married a few years after I'd turned 18, once we were almost done with collage. In a matter of five years, three little kids were running around the small house, bouncing off the walls. Carrie and Luke, who are twins and their younger sister Sue, named after Seth's mother. That'd been an interesting part of life. During my job as a Rape and Abuse therapist, I'd grown attached to a younger patient, Elizabeth, who was in the System for similar reasons to mine, and we'd eventually adopted her. It'd taken her awhile, but she'd eventually warmed up, and had become a normal teenager. All our children now were grown up with kids of their own, who were the little ones turning into mud monsters in our back yard.

"They're gonna make a mess," Seth comment brought out of my thinking.

"I know, guess who's gonna clean it up?"

I felt him smile against me.

"Grandma, can we go inside and get something to eat?" Roxanna asked, holding onto Jessie to stop her from tearing off into the house.

"Sure, just take your shoes off out here."

They kicked their shoves off, and tore off into the house. I chuckled, slipped out of my imprints grasp, and shuffled inside to feed the hungry little monsters.

. . .

"Bye Mom," Carrie said, giving me a quick, soft hug, before slipping her hand into the hand of little Jessie. "Say bye Jessie."

"Bye Grandma." Big brown eyes, sparkling with happiness, mud still smeared on her face, stared up at me. Happiness filled me.

"Bye sweetie," I told, bending down to give her as tight as a hug as I could manage. "I think Grandpa wants a hug, and make sure to get him all muddy too." I winked, grinning.

She giggled, and put a finger to her lips, before tip-toeing to the kitchen. Carrie and I chuckled as we heard Seth playfully shout, before laughing along with my granddaughter.

"How have you been Mom?"

"You're as bad as your father," I told playfully.

She smirked, and laughed a bit.

"But I don't wanna," Jessie complained, coming out under Seth's arm, pouting, arms crossed.

"Too bad missy, it's late and you need to get to bed," Seth joking told sternly. She pouted and attached herself to his shirt, when he tried to pass her off to her mom. She was like glue, and wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Laughing at her expression, which reminded me of Paul for some reason.

"Jessie, if you don't go home, you will Maxie sleep with? She'll be all alone tonight." I reminded her.

Her eye's got as big as dinner plates, and she jumped down from Seth's grip.

"Come on Mommy, we have to get home. Maxie needs me." Jessie tugged impatiently at her mother's arm.

"Bye Mom," Carrie called, rushing out the door behind her daughter.

I chuckled at her antics, before going over to the couch with Seth.

"So how have you been?" he asked, innocently.

. . .

It was getting late, almost ten.

_I remember promising myself when I got older that this would not be considered late,_ I thought sourly, but found an excuse to delay the inevitable early bed time as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I whispered, scurrying as fast as I could to the door. Despite many arguments, many fights (me being stubborn and him laughing) Seth still thought it was necessary for him to answer the door simply because it's a gentlemanly thing to do. But I was stubborn, even now, and was determined to get the door, even if it killed me.

Peeking out the little 'creeper hole' as my son affectionately called it, and what I saw elected a huge grin. Opening the door, I saw a group of faces that I hadn't seen in almost 78 years.

"Hey Jamie, we'd just thought we'd drop by and visit our favorite human sis'" A voice boomed.

I smirked. "Hello Emmett."

**Weird ending yes, but it's kinda the "scene" that gave me the idea for this story. So yeah that's the end. :) **


End file.
